Amnesia
by Haru-Kohana
Summary: AU. (COMPLETE) Kagome has amnesia. Can the silver haired doctor help her regain her memory? Will Kagome find love as well as her lost memory? IK MS parings. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction here at fanfiction.net so please be gentle. I will accept any and all reviews. There will be some OOC'ness in this fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Why must I say that? It hurts me so. Sniff  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Where am I?" Asked a confused girl laying in a hospital bed. The girl had long raven black hair to just above her waist, pale skin, dark brown, soulful eyes, and she was wearing a hospital gown. The girl looked like she was no more than 19. The girl had a splitting head ache. "Your in a hospital." Responded a voice from the girls left side. The girl looked over and saw a man in a long white coat, long silver white hair, and amber eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt that showed off a muscled chest. He was obviously a doctor. His name tag read Dr. Inuyasha. The doctor had a clip board in his hand. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked as he glanced over at her. "My name?" The girl repeated. The doctor rolled his amber eyes. "Feh, that's what I said." He replied. I can't remember my name. I can't remember anything. Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? The girl heard the squeel of tires and a sharp pain shot through her head as a memory came to her mind. 'It's over, Koga.' A girl said as she glared at a man with pericing ice blue eyes, long black hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, black jeans, black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a black leather strip across his head. 'What do you mean its over?' The man, Koga, asked in out rage. The girl looked up at Koga, angry tears in her brown eyes. 'I mean just what I said. Its over between us. I know all about you and that slut, Kagura. I know how long you've been cheating on me. I won't take the lies anymore, I won't hang around and be there when ever you want me anymore, I won't be your punching bag anymore, Koga! I'm leaving you!' The girl spat the sentences out. 'You'll never make it with out me, wench.' Koga growled dangerously. The girl snorted. 'I'll be better off with out you. It took me four months to realize that I don't need you anymore, that I never needed you at all!' The girl said and grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. 'Your nothing without me.' Koga said in a voice that didn't hide his anger. The girl spun around, her eyes flashing with anger. 'I don't need you to live, Koga! I'm better off on my own.' The girl said and walked out the open door. Koga stomped over to the door. 'You'll need me! And when you realize that you'll come crawling back to me! Do you hear me, Kagome?!' The girl shook her head to rid it of the pain. Kagome? Is that my name? "Kagome." The girl said the name out loud, seeing how it felt. "That's your name?" The doctor asked. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears of confusion. "I don't know." Kagome said in a whisper. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Inuaysha asked in an confused voice. The tears began to roll down Kagome's pale face. "I mean I don't know who I am! I can't remember anything! I don't know where I come from, how old I am, I can't even remember if I have parents!" Kagome shouted, begening to panic. The more Kagome yelled the more her head hurt. Dr. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's side. "Hey, calm down. Your in a hospital and we can help you." Dr. Inuyasha said, trying to sooth the frieghened girl. Kagome shook her head violently. "No, you don't understand! I don't know who I am! I can't remember who I am!" Kagome grabbed on to her head in both fright and pain. Dr. Inuyasha grabbed on to the girls shoulders. "Calm down! I'll help you remember." Inuaysha said, trying to get the girls attention before she hurt herself. Dr. Inuyasha didn't now why, but for some reason he felt like he had to protect this girl. She's just another patient. Dr. Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes filled with fright, confusion, and hope. "You promise?" Kagome asked in a quivering voice. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I promise." He said and he ment it. Inuyasha couldn't lie to this girl. Dr. Inuyasha reached over to a table and picked up a syringe. "I'm going to give you something that'll help you sleep and when you wake up we'll talk some more, OK?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head. He put the needle into Kagome's IV and pushed the clear liguid that was in side of it into the IV so it would go into Kagome's vein. Kagome laid back on the hospital bed, resting her head on a pillow. Her eye lids slowly began to drift shut. "Why can't I remember?" Were the last words Kagome uttered before she fell into a deep, peacefull sleep.  
  
That was the first chapter! How'd you like it? Was it good? Should I continue, or should I just forget it? Do you have any quiestions, comments, suggestions? PLEASE R/R and tell me what you think! Thanks! Later! 


	2. Meeting Shippo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Dragon Faere: Sorry for not warning you that my fic was an AU! I guess I forget. And yes, I did put the age gap there. Inuyasha is going to be 23 in this fic. And sorry about the clumped up paragraphs, I'll try to do better this time.  
  
sesshyluvsme200: Sorry to hear that you wouldn't want Inuyasha to be your doc. Don't worry though, Sesshoumaru will be in this fic and he will be a good guy. And it will tell how Kagome lost her memory in this chap.  
  
Pan-Son-forever: I'm glad you liked my first chap! I will tell more about them in this chap.  
  
furiri: Thanks! Glad you liked it!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I have been swamped with homework. And on top of all that I have had a major case of writters block! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Kagome looked out the window in her hospital room. The sky was blue with clouds dotting it here and there, and the sun was shinning down on the world. All in all, it was a beautiful summer day. Kagome let out a sigh. She had been in this hospital for over a week now and she hadn't remembered anything sence her last flashback. Kagome looked up when she heard foot steps coming towards her room and smiled when she saw the white haired doctor. Inuyasha walked into the room and sat on a chair that was next to Kagome's bed. "I have some news. I found out your last name." Inuyasha announced once he was seated. Kagome's dark brown eyes lit up. "You did? What is it? Did you find out where I live?" Kagome asked exitedly. 'Maybe he found someone who can help me remember!' Kagome thought. "Your last name is Higurashi. That's all I found out." Inuyasha replied as he watched Kagome's face turn from exitment to one of slight disappointment. "Sorry, that's all I could find out." Inuyasha applogized. He hated to see Kagome sad. Kagome gave him a sad little smile. "Its alright, Inuyasha. At least I know I have a last name now." Kagome glanced back out the window. She was silent for a few minutes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome quiestiond and turned to look at the white haired doctor. "Hm?" Inuyasha replied. "Do you know what the cause of my amnesia is?" Kagome asked. 'Maybe if I hear how I got here I'll remember something.' Kagome thought as she looked into Inuyasha's amber colored eyes. Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that quiestion. Once Inuyasha had regained his composur, he took a deep breath and began to tell Kagome how she came to the hospital. Inuyasha had just clocked in at the Shikon hospital when the emergency doors had burst open and two paramedics had rushed in pushing a stretcher. On the stretcher was a girl with dark ebony colored hair and she was wearing a pair of form fitting blue jeans, sneakers, and a white v-neck t-shirt. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping, except this sleeping beauty was cover on blood. What skin was showing on the girl was covered in blood, her white t-shirt was stained red, and her ebony hair was caked with blood. Inuyasha ran over to the paramedics. Before Inuyasha could ask them what happened to her the first paramedic started talking. 'She was beatin. Real bad, she has multiple cracked ribs, a concusion, and her arms are cut real bad. Her head was banged against a brick wall multiple times, there was blood all over the wall. And its possible that might have internal bleeding.' The paramedic said in a rushed sounding voice. 'Take her to Emergency Room 2.' Inuyasha said and helped push the stretcher. Inuyasha waved to two nurses to follow them into the room. Inuyasha and the paramedics pushed the stretcher over to an awaiting bed. 'On three. One, two, three.' Inuyasha said and he and the paramedics lifted the injured girl on to the other bed. The nurses, Sango and Rin, began working on the girl immedatly. Sango hooked an IV to the girls arm and Rin hooked her up to an heart monitor. 'Her heart rate is stable.' Rin announced as the monitor gave off a steady 'beep, beep.' They worked on the girl for two hours. She didn't have any internal injuries so she would not need surgery. Sango and Rin cleaned and bandaged the smaller cuts on the girls arms while Inuyasha tended to the more serious cut on the girls head. The cut on the girls fore head was deep and it was still bleeding. Inuyasha cleaned it out gently. Inuyasha found small pieces of concrete in the cut. There was nothing they could do for the girls cracked ribs, though. The girls face was scraped, cut, and bruised. She also had a nasty looking bruise on her left arm, it was the shape of a hand. Once they had her stable Inuyasha began to stich the cut on her fore head. 'Finished.' Inuyasha said as he cut the thread that he had been using to stitch the cut. Inuyasha picked up the girls chart, wrote something on it then handed it to Rin. 'Lets take her to a privet room.' Inuyasha said to Sango. The nurse nodded her head then took ahold of one side of the bed while Inuyasha took ahold of the other side. They wheeled her out of the room and down the hall to a privet room. And an hour later. She had woken up. Kagome was silent as she listened to Inuyasha. She brought one hand up and gently touched the stiches that were still there. When her fingers touched them a pain shot through her head and a memory came to her. It was a short memory, but a memory none the less. Kagome was walking down an ally when she felt a hand grab her arm roughly and throw her up against a brick wall. The pain faded just as quickly as it had come. "When will I get out of this hospital?" Kagome asked as she once more looked out her window. Inuyasha also looked out the window. "Your being released the day after tomorrow." Inuyasha told her. "I don't have any place to go. Where can I stay?" Kagome said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't why, but she didn't want to leave the hospital. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha. The white haired doctor looked at the girls sad face and a thought suddenly. At first he pushed the thought aside. 'That's crazy. She wouldn't accept it. She hardly even knows me.' Inuyasha thought to himself. But then Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, her beautiful featurers were bathed in sunlight, her soulful brown eyes shining with unshed tears and he decided that it wouldn't hurt to offer. "You could stay with me at my place." Inuyasha offered. Kagome turned to stare at Inuyasha, her eyes wide with surprise. 'Did he really say I could stay with him?' She thought as she looked at the handsome doctor. "Are you serious?" Kagome asked, still not sure she had heard right. Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Feh, of course I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't have offered." He replied. Kagome just stared at him for a few moments, then smiled softly. "I'd like that. Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a quiet voice. Inuyasha also smiled and reached over and patted Kagome on her hand. "No problem." Inuyasha said as he returned the smile. Their two gazes met and held. They stared into each others eyes for quiet awhile. When they heard a noise out in the hall they both jerked their hands apart, each blushing a bright shade of red. Kagome turned her gaze to her door and saw a small child standing there. He had bushy red hair that was pulled back in a high pony-pail, her had sparkling green eyes, and he was wearing a hospital gown. He looked to be around six or seven years old. The child was panting slightly. He ran over and dashed underneath Kagome's bed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other quizically. "Hey, kid, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked and glanced under the bed. The child held a finger up to his mouth in a silence. "Don't tell him I'm here." The boy whispered. Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "Don't tell who you're here?" Inuyasha asked the child. "Shhhh! He's coming!" said and scooted farther under the bed as he heard furried foot steps coming closer. Kagome looked towards the door and saw a man with long white hair that was past his waist, blue scrub pants and a white scrub top that had drawings on it. 'He must work in the childrens ward.' Kagome thought as she glanced at his name tag. His name tag read Dr. Sesshoumaru. The childrens doctor looked around the room. "Have you seen a little boy with red hair? He ran off because he's supposed to get his tonsels taken out today." The doctor said in a mono tone voice. The little boy under Kagome's bed held his breath, afraid that the two adults would tell Sesshoumaru where he was. "Nope. Haven't seen any kids running around." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded and went to look for the child somewhere else. The little boy let out the breath he had been holding in a loud 'whoosh.' "You can come out now." Kagome said with a giggle. The little boy crawled out from under neath the bed and stood next to the bed. "Thanks for not telling Sesshoumaru where I was hiding." The little boy said and beamed at the two adults. "No problem, squirt." Inuyasha said to the child. Kaogme giggled again. "My name is Kagome. Whats yours?" She asked the child. The little boy suddenly became shy. "My names Shippo." He said and blushed a little. Kagome smiled warmly at Shippo and patted the spot next to her, indecating that he should sit next to her. Shippo smiled broadly and hopped up on the bed next to Kagome. "You can hide out here as long as you want to, Shippo." She said to the little boy. Shippo beamed at Kagome then jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Thank you, Kaogme!" Shippo said. Kagome's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around Shippo. "No problem, Shippo." Shippo turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Whats your name?" He asked with couristy in his voice. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt jelouse when Kagome had hugged the small child. 'She was only doing 'cause he's a little kid.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Its Inuyasha." He replied. Shippo smiled at him then he opened his mouth and yawned widly. Kagome picked Shippo up and placed him under the cover with her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome softly sang to the small boy. Soon Shippo had fallen fast asleep. Kagome continued to hum softly until she too, fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled and pulled the blanket up around her.  
  
What do ya think? I don't think I did a very good job on it, but hey, at least it's a chapter. What do you think about Sesshoumaru being a childrens doctor? Please don't hesitate to ask if you have any quiestions! Later, Pam 


	3. Shippo's Stuffed Fox

A/N: Once again, I am SO SORRY for not updating my fic. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! OK, I appoligze for my clumped up paragraphs. To tell you the honest truth, I stink at that kinda stuff. I'll try really hard in this chap. though.  
  
ringhearty: I'm glad you liked what I did to Sesshoumaru! And I applogize for the paragraphs.  
  
Dragon Faere: Glad you thought the last chap. Was endearing! I was really trying on it.  
  
Ayumi Omoide: Thanks for the encouragement! I know what you mean about A.U's. I love them!  
  
sesshyluvsme200: Thanks! I told you I would make Sesshoumaru a doc( And I'm glad you thought the part where Inuyasha got jelouse of Shippo was funny(  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I finally get to wear something besides this scrathy gown." Kagome happily exclaimed as Sango handed her a bag of new clotheing. Over the week that Kagome had spent in the hospital, she and the dark haird nurse, Sango, had become close friends.  
  
"I hope everything fits OK. I forgot to ask you what size you wore, so I had to guess." Sango said as Kagome walked into the bathroom to change into her new clothes. "I don't care if they fit or not! I just wanna get out of this gown, and out of this hospital!" Kagome called from the bathroom.  
  
"Got a case of cabin feaver, do we?" Sango said with a chuckle. "Damn right I do." Kagome replied as she pulled the hospital gown off her slim body. Kagome pulled out a pair of black jeans that were flared at the bottom. They were a little big around her waist, but not to big. The next piece of clothing Kagome pulled out of the bag was a red t-shirt with the word 'Hottie' across the front in sparkling silver letters. The last thing Kagome pulled out of the bag was a pair of black boots. She pulled them on to find that they fit perfectly.  
  
'I guess Sango is a good guesser when it comes to sizes.' Kagome thought as she tied the boots. Kagome stood and walked over the the sink in the bathroom to wash her hands. Kagome took a look at her reflection in the mirror. She still had the stiches in her head and the bruise was still on her upper arm.  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection carefully and her eyes began to well with tears. 'I don't even recognize my own face.' Kagome thought as she quickly brushed the tears out of her eyes. 'Crying won't help me any.' She thought as she splashed some cold water on her face.  
  
Kagome grabbed a paper towel and began to pat her face dry. She threw the paper towel in the trash and opened up the bathroom door. Sango was still in the room putting clean sheets on the bed. "Does everything fit?" She asked when she heard the door open.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat, she didn't want Sango to know that she had been crying. "Yeah, everything fits fine." Kagome replied.  
  
Sango could tell something was wrong by the tone of Kagome's voice so the nurse quickly turned around and walked over to her new friend. Sango could tell that Kagome was fighting the tears that were brimming her soulfull brown eyes. Sango opened her arms to the younger women and Kagome gladly accepted the embrace.  
  
Kagome began to sob quietly. "I just want to remember who I am." Kagome softly said a few minutes later.  
  
"You'll remember, Kagome. It'll just take time." Sango gently soothed the sobbing girl.  
  
After a few more minutes, Kagome's sob became quieter and then stopped all together. Kagome pulled out of Sango's embrace and gave her a watery smile. "Thanks, Sango." She said as she wipped the remaining tears out of her eyes.  
  
Sango returned the smile. "No problem. What are friends for?" The nurse said as she gave Kagome a final squeeze.  
  
"You ready to go yet?" A masculine voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go Inuyasha. I just have to go see one person before we leave." Kagome said as she walked past him and towards the childrens ward.  
  
"You gonna go see that runt again?" Inuyasha asked? He wouldn't addmit it, but just like Kagome, he had grown fond of the little boy as well. 'Feh, I'm getting soft.' Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome towards the childrens ward.  
  
When they reached it they saw another nurse. "Hey, Rin. Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled and pointed to the room next to her. "Sesshoumaru is doing a puppet show for him and some other kids." Rin said.  
  
Kagome's face held a hint of surprise. 'That Sesshoumaru guy does puppet shows? He doesn't seem like the kinda guy who'd do that kinda stuff. Then again, he doesn't seem like a guy who would be a child's doctor either.' Kagome thought as she walked over to the door.  
  
The sounds of childs laughter reached Kagome's ears as she walked towards the door. Kagome looked in the room and saw Sesshoumaru with a dog hand puppet in one hand and a cat in the other. He was making the dog pretend to chase the cat around and the cat was hissing. Kagome put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
  
Shippo was sitting on a bed near by and he was laughing. Kagome smiled softly when she saw his happiness. 'I wonder if I was ever that happy.' She thought as she watched him.  
  
Sesshoumaru ended the puppet show by having the dog and cat become friends, then he made them slowly walk away. "Do another one, Sesshy! Do another one!" One little girl called from the other end of the room. For a second, Sesshoumaru almost looked like he was gonna smile. "I will do another one later, Keyasha. And my name is Sesshoumaru, not Sesshy." He said as he walked out of the room. "OK, Sesshy!" The little girl said with a giggle.  
  
Kagome sttod in the door and watched the children play for a few minutes. Shippo glanced up and saw her standing there. He waved his little hand at her exitedly. Kagome waved back then walked over to the bed he was in and sat beside him.  
  
"Did you enjoy the puppet show, Shippo?" Kagome asked the smiling child.  
  
Shippo nodded his head. "It was very funny." He said with a giggle. "Kagome, why are you all dressed? Are you leaving?" Shippo suddenly asked, sadness in his voice.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and placed the young boy in her lap. "Yes, Shippo. I'm leaving today." Kagome said softly. "But don't worry! I'll still come and visit you every chance I get." She added quickly when she saw Shippo's eyes begin to well with tears. "You pinky promise?" He asked, holding up his little pinky. "I pinky promise." Kagome said and hooked her pinky with his.  
  
The little boy still looked sad. 'I have an idea.' Kagome thought. "I'll be right back, Shippo. I forgot something." She said as she placed the little boy back on the bed. Kagome quickly made her way out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Can I borrow five dollar, please?" She asked when she found the silver haired doctor in the lounge. "Sure." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and dug into his pockets. "Thanks!" Kagome said as she took the money and quickly walked out of the lounge.  
  
Kagome made her way down the hallway, looking for a sign to tell her where to go. 'This is going to take forever!' she thought as she turned another corner. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find the gift shop?" She asked when she spotted a nurse. Her name tag read Kaede. She had long grey hair that was pulled into a low pony-tail. "Of curse, child. It is down the hall and to the left." Kaede said with a warm smile on her face. Kagome thanked her and walked down th hall.  
  
Kagome stopped when she reached the gift shop. "Finally." Kagome said as she let out a breath. She walked into the gift shop and walked straight to the stuffed animal section. They had all sorts of stuffed animals. Dogs, cats, teddy bears, dragons, and even stuffed horses. Kagome looked over every stuffed animal, trying to find one that Shippo would like. When she spotted a little stuffed fox she picked it up. 'Shippo will love this.' She thought as she went to pay for it.  
  
The little fox was a orange color and it had a bushy tail and bright green eyes. "Would you like this in a bag?" The clerk asked as she gave Kagome her change. "Yes, please." Kagome replied. The clerk put the stuffed fox in a bag and gave it to Kagome. "Have a nice day." She said.  
  
Kagome quickly made her way back to Shippo's room. Shippo's little face lit up when he saw Kagome. "Your back! I thought you left!" He said as he jumped into Kagome's arms and wrapped his little arms around her neck.  
  
"I would never leave without saying good-bye, Shippo." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed. She sat Shippo next to her.  
  
"Now, close your eyes." Kagome instrucked. Shippo tilted his head to the side. "Close my eyes? Why?" He asked. Kagome just smiled and repeated, "Close your eyes." So Shoppo did as he was told.  
  
Kagome pulled out the stuffed fox and held it in front of Shippo's face. "OK, you can open them now." She said.  
  
Shippo slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the stuffed fox his green eyes widened in surprise. "Is it for me?" He asked, his voice full of awe. Kagome nodded her head and sat the stuffed fox in Shippo's lap.  
  
Shippo's face vroke into a smile and wrapped his arms around the stuffed fox. "Thank you, Kagome!" He said exitedly. "I've never had a present before!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and kissed Kagome on her cheek.  
  
"No problem, Shippo." Kagome said as she gave the little boy a tight hug. "I have to fo know, bit I'll come and visit you again real soon, OK?" Shippo nodded his head, he still had a smile on his face.  
  
That's chapter 3!!! Did I do better on this one? I hope so! PLEASE R/R!!!! Later, Pam 


	4. The Dog Named Demon and Tetsiuga

MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my Christmas present to all you reviewers! Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"So, where is your car, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha walked out of the hospital. "Right over here." He replied as he fished some keys out of his pocket.  
  
They rounded a corner and into the staffs parking lot. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open slightly. "You have a Jag?" She asked in disbeliefe. The car was a cherry red, black topped convertible. It had matching black leather interor.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with an raised eye brow. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" He asked sarcastically. Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, its just that you seem like the kinda guy who'd have a Monster Truck or something." Kagome explaimed as she and Inuyasha walked over to the car.  
  
Inuyasha unlocked the car and opened the door for Kagome. She slid into the passengers set and instantly fell in love with the car. The black leather seating of the car was soft and well coushioned. Kagome leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes. "Comfortable?" Inuyasha asked as he got in on the drivers side. "Very." Kagome said while keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Kagome heard the roar of the motor as Inuyasha started the car. Inuyasha pulled slowly out of the parking lot and into the trafic. He took one turn that instantly took him off the high way and onto a country road. When he was off the high way he floored it.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she felt the car gain speed. "I see you're a speed demon." She comented. Inuyasha just smirked in reply. He reached over and hit a button and the top slowly began to open.  
  
Kagome's ebony hair whipped wildly in the wind. 'This is great!' She thought as the wind whipped at her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha turned on the radio and loud music came blaring out of the speakers. The song that was blaring out of the radio was 'Get Low' by Little John, The East Side Boys, and The Ying Yang Twins.  
  
"I've never heard music like this before!" She yelled over the music and wind at Inuyasha. Kagome's attuide instantly sobered when the sentence was out of her mouth. 'I guess I wouldn't know if I'd ever heard music like this before.' Kagome thought as she looked at the land scape that was rushing by.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at the suddenly silent girl. By the look on her face he could instantly tell what it was she was thinking about. He reach a hand over and awkwarly patted her knee. "Theres no sence in worring about things that can't be changed right, know." He said.  
  
"I guess your right." Kagome said as she turned her eyes on Inuyasha's driving form. 'How can he be so kind and gentle one moment and then rude and arrogant the next?' She thought as she stared at the handsome doctor. "So, where is this house of yours?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Just over that bridge." Inuyasha replied as he pointed out a small bridge that was over a creek.  
  
He drove over the bridge and Kagome saw the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was very big, at least three stories high. It was painted white with dark green shutters. "This is where you live?" Kagome asked in awe. "Yep, this is home sweet home." Inuyasha replied as he got out of the car. Kagome got out of the car also, and just looked around at the neautiful suroundings.  
  
Kagome suddenly heard a low growling sound coming from right behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a huge black and white dog. It was huge! Its head came up to a few inches above Kagome's waist. The dog looked at Kagome with his intense gaze. Kagome noticed that one of the dogs eyes was a sky blue, and the other one was dark brown. "Nice doggie." Kagome said in a nervous voice as began to back away from the dog.  
  
Kagome had back all the way around the car. She bumped into something hard and solid. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha with an amused look on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Kagome gave him a look that said, 'Are you crazy!' "I'm trying not to get eatin alive by this dog!" She said with fear in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the dog with a bored expression on his face. "Oh, you mean this dog?" He asked in a inocent sounding voice.  
  
"Yes, that dog!" Kagome said as she stept behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and squatted down and clapped his hands. The dog came running right towards him. Kagome thought the dog was going to attack Inuyasha so she threw both her hands up and covered her face. She expected to hear growling and Inuyasha screaming in pain, but instead she heard nothing.  
  
She slowly removed her hands to not see a growling, man eating dog, instead she saw a dog with his tail wagging and whinning for attion.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of him." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the dogs ears. The dog sat down and leaned his head into the rubbing. Inuyasha reached behind him and pulled Kagome to a squatting position beside him. "Hold out your hand and let him smell it." He instructed.  
  
Kagome kept an eye on the dog. "I'd rather not." She said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, your gonna be living here for awhile so you might as well get used to him." Inuyasha said as he took on of Kagome's hands and held it in front of the dog.  
  
Kagome was still frightend, but she trusted Inuyasha. She held her breath as she felt the dogs breath on her hand. 'Please, don't bite me.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt a warm, wet toung glide across her hand.  
  
Kagome let her breath out in a loud 'whoosh.' Kagome slowly broght her hand up to the dogs head and began to rub his ears. The dog closed his eyes and leaned into her hands, begging for her to rub his ears some more.  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome just looked at him and stuck her toung out at him. She knew it was childish, but she didn't care. "So, you gonna tell me his name?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention back to the dog.  
  
"His name is Demon." Inuyasha said. At hearing his name, Demon's ears perked up.  
  
"Demon? He's anything BUT a demon." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, that's not what you thought when you first met him. If I remember correctly, this dog here was going to eat you alive." Inuyasha said as he stood and dusted his pants off.  
  
Kagome also stood. "Well, that was before I got to know him." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you believe what you wanna believe." Inuyasha said as he began to walk towards his house, Demon following close behind. Inuyasha pushed the door open and walked into his house.  
  
'He is so arrogant it isn't even funny!' Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha into the house.  
  
When Kagome walked into the house she was, once again, amazed at what she saw. She was standing in a huge living room. It had hard wood floors, a fire place with a rug in front of it, a big black leather couch and chair, and an oak coffee table right in the middle of it all.  
  
There was a sword above the fire place. Kagome walked over to it to read what was written beneth it on the plague. It read 'Tetsuiga.' Kagome reach a hand up and gently ran her finger over the swords hilt. When her finger came in contack with the hilt, she thought she felt it pulse. She quickly jerked her hand away, and looked at the sword in amazement.  
  
"You like it?" Inuyasha asked from behind her. Kagome whirled around only to have her eyes lock with Inuyasha's amber ones. 'I could get lost in his eyes.' Kagome thought. She felt a blush begin to rise in her cheeks and she quickly turned away from Inuyasha's peircing gaze and looked back at the sword.  
  
"It's a beautiful sword." Kagome said as she looked anywhere but at Inuyasha. 'I hope he didn't see me blush.' Kagome thought as she looked at the sword. She finally got the courage to look at him. Inuyasha was also staring at the sword, an emotion in his eyes that Kagome could not desipher.  
  
"It belonged to my father." Was the only thing Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there for a while in silence, staring at the sword. Inuyasha slowly shook his head, as if shaking a memory away. "Lets go get something to drink." Inuyasha said and walked away from the the fire place and in the direction of the kitchen. Kagome took one last look at the sword, then followed Inuyasha to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's chap.4!!! I can't believe I've gone this far with this fic! Go me! * waves little flag around * PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R/R!!! That'll be the greatest X-mas present you guys could give me!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	5. Nightmares And Hot Chocolate

A/N: Well, I'm back with another exiting chap. for Amnesia! I hope everyone had a fantastic X-mas!!!  
  
ladykagomes moon: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mandy: Glad you think my fic is cute! And I'll keep writing as long as people keep reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Kagome let out a yawn as she and Inuyasha were heading up the stairs. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Tired?" He asked.  
  
"Tired is not the word for it." Kagome said as another yawn forced its self put of her mouth.  
  
"That's what I thought." The amber eyed doctor said as he continued up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had spent most of their day outside. She learned that Inuyasha had more animals than just Demon. He had horses. Kagome had spent most of her time with them. Inuyasha hadn't said much more about his father or the sword, Tetsuiga.  
  
'I'll find out more in the morning.' Kagome thought as she sleeply drug her feet up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha led them down a hall way and stopped in front of a door. Inuyasha pushed it opened and let Kagome walk in.  
  
Kagome's sleepy eyes widned once she got a good look at the room.  
  
It had polished hard wood floors, a queen sized bed with dark maroon blankets and pillows, a desk in one corner of the room with a chair, a dresser, a bed side table, and a large window with a window seat. It also had a adjurning bathroom.  
  
"Nice guest room." Kagome commented as she walked over to the bed and ran her hands over the covers.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Feh, I didn't decorate it, my neighbor did it for me." Inuyasha replied. He turned to walk out of the room so Kagome could get some sleep.  
  
Kagome was about to dive into the bed when a thought suddenly struck her. "Uh, Inuyasha, what am I supposed to sleep in?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the door way, then turned around and stared at Kagome. "Sleep in?" He asked, making it sound like he didn't recognize the word.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I need something to sleep in. I can't just go to sleep in my under wear!"  
  
Inuyasha finally snapped out of what ever funk he was in. "Feh, I'll get you something to sleep in, wench." He said and walked down the hall to another room.  
  
Kagome was so tired that she almost didn't catch the 'wench' comment. 'I'll get for that.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked over to the window. Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Here. You can sleep in this." Inuyasha said as he tossed Kagome an overly large t-shirt.  
  
Kagome caught the t-shit. "Thanks." She said through another yawn.  
  
Inuyasha just 'Feh'd' and walked down the hall towards his room.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as she striped of her clothing. She pulled the t- shirt over her head. 'It smells like Inuyasha.' She thought as she grabbed the edge of the shirt and held it to her nose and inhaled deeply.  
  
Kagome blushed when she realized what she was doing. "I'm so tired I don't know what I'm doing." She thought as she pulled the covers back on the bed. Before her head even hit the pillows, she was asleep. The first few hours of Kagome's sleep was peaceful. But it didn't last long  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was running. Running down a long, dark tunnel. She could hear running foot steps close behind her.  
  
She didn't know how, but she just knew that she couldn't let who ever was chasing her catch her.  
  
'I'm almost there!' Kagome thought as she saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
The foot steps behind her were getting closer. "I'm gonna get you, Kagome." A voice full of malice said from right behind her.  
  
Kagome faught the urge to look over her shoulder, she just poured all her energy into her running.  
  
Kagome's side ached, her muscles cramped, and she was gasping for breath, but she couldn't stop running. She couldn't let him catch her!  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled as she was tackled from behind.  
  
Kagome fell hard to the ground. The person who was chasing her fell heavily on top of her.  
  
"Thought you could get away didn't you, Kagome?" Who ever had tackled her said. He turned Kagome over so she was laying on her back and stradled her hips.  
  
Kagome couldn't see his face, it was hidden in the shadows. But she didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking evily at her. She could FEEL it.  
  
Kagome tried with out success to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Uh uh, you will not be getting away any time soon." He said with an evil chuckle. He reached into a pocket on his black trench coat and pulled out a syringe. The needle glinted dully in the dim lighting.  
  
Kagome began to scream as the needle came towards her and peirced her skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome bolted straight up in bed, she was in a cold sweat and she was sweating heavily. She looked around her room frantically, searcing for the man in the black trench coat.  
  
When she realized no one was in the room, she let out a sigh of reliefe and fell back on her pillows.  
  
"Was it just a dream, or was it a memory?" She asked once she had calmed down enough to talk, even if it was just to herself.  
  
She glanced over at the clock on the night table beside the queen size bed. It was 4:00 in the morning.  
  
Kagome groaned slightly and rolled over.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"It was just a dream." She muttered to herself.  
  
She shivered slightly as her bare feet touched the cool wood of the floor.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room and down the hall. She made her way as quietly as possible when she walked down the stairs. 'Damn these noisy stars!' Kagome cursed when the offending stairs squeaked and groaned with every step she took.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen. 'Maybe some hot chocolate will help me get back to sleep.' She thought as she seached the cabinets, looking for a coffee mug.  
  
"Where does he keep his damn coffee cups?." Kagome asked aloud in a frusterated sounding voice.  
  
"There in the cabinet next to the coffee cup." An amused sounding voice said from the kitchen door way.  
  
Kagome gave a shriek and whirled around to see a smirking Inuyasha.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kagome said as she placed a hand over her racing heart.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked again and walked over to the coffee pot. He opened the cabinet door right above it and there sat the coffee cups.  
  
"I believe you were looking for these." Inuyasha said as he got out two coffee cups. He handed Kagome one and sat his down on the table. He then got out two packets of instant hot coco.  
  
Kagome got a cooking pot and filled it with water. She sat the pot on the stove and turned the burner on.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha took a seat at the table as they waited for the water to come to a boil.  
  
"So, what are you doing awake?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "I had a nightmare." She admitted. She felt very childish saying that she couldn't fall back asleep because of a silly dream. Kagome looked down, trying to hide her blush. She expected to her Inuyasha laugh or say something sarcastic. Instead, Inuyasha asked a quiestion.  
  
"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the blushing girl in front of him.  
  
Kagome slowly glanced up to meet Inuyasha's intence amber gaze. Kagome instantly felt at ease and felt comfortable to confide in Inuyasha about her dream. So, for the next two minutes Kagome told Inuyasha about her dream.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet for a minute once Kagome had finished telling him about her nightmare.  
  
Kagome stood and walked over to retrieve the now boiling water off the stove. Kagome poured the boiling water into the two coffee cups that were on the table. Kagome's coffee cup was plain white. Inuyasha's, on the other hand, had big red lettering across the front that said 'Damn I'm Good.'  
  
'Well, that fits his personality perfectly.' Kagome thought once she had taken her seat again.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't a memory?" Inuyasha quiestioned after a minute a silence.  
  
Kagome took a sip of her hot chocolate before she replied. "I thought the same thing. And I'm not sure." Kagome replied as she stared at her reflection in her hot chocolate.  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grabbed his coffee cup and took a huge sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows raised in alarm. "Careful! Its still-"  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in surprise as he spat out the steaming hot liquid.  
  
"hot." Kagome finished her sentence in a small voice. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "You think its funny, do you?"  
  
Kagome tried to stop her giggling but failed miserably. "Yes!" She managed to say between giggles and gasps of air.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even more. He stood and carried his coffe cup to the sink. He dumped out his hot chocolate then filled it with cold water.  
  
Kagome's eyes suddenly widened when she saw the glint in Inuyasha's amber eyse. "Inuyasha, don't you dare!" Kagome warned as Inuyasha came closer and closer.  
  
Inuyasha only smirked. In the blink of an eye, he was next to Kagome and he had dumped the cold water on Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome screamed as the cold water came into contact with her skin. She glared at the laughing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he almost doubled over.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome got an idea. She walked over to the sink and filled her cup with cold water.  
  
Before Inuyasha could tell what was happening, he was drenched in ice cold water. He pushed his wet bangs out of his face to see a smirking Kagome.  
  
"Aw, is wittle Inuyasha a wittle wet?" Kagome asked in a reasing voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat. "I'll show you a little wet." Inuyasha said as he suddenly jumped to his feet.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she took off running towards the living room.  
  
"Get back here, wench!" Inuyasha shouted as he got up to his feet and gave chase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had to really struggle with this chap. And it turned out to be my longest one yet! I have a quiestioned for you guys. Do you want me to strat off the next chap. by finishing the chase scene of Kagome and Inuyasha, or do you want me to start it off as the next day? Its up to you. PLEASE R/R! Thankies!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	6. Hot Showers And Perverted Neighbors

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Did ya miss me?  
  
c-dog: Glad you love fluff, 'cause I'm gonna try to put a lot of it in this fic. And I'm also glad to hear that your hooked on my fic. That is my goal. To get people to read my fic, and get them hooked, lol.  
  
inukagonly: Glad you liked the funny ending! And to answer your quiestion, yes. But that's all I can tell you. All will be realvealed in future chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"You didn't have to throw me in the horses water." Kagome muttered as she rung her long ebony hair free of water.  
  
During their earlier water fight, Inuyasha had chased Kagome from the kitchen, through the living room, out the front door, across the front yard, to the horse paddok, and when he caught her he had tossed her in to the small pond that was used as the horses watering hole.  
  
"Feh, that's what you get for starting a water fight that you can't finish." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I started? I did not start that fight, you did!" Kagome retorted with a glare.  
  
Inuyasha returned her glare. "You're the one who laughed when I burnt my mouth on that damn hot chocolate!"  
  
"You're the one who dumped freezing water on my head!" Kagome yelled as she jumped to her feet, making a puddle of water where she was standing.  
  
"You're the one who was sneaking down the stairs at four in the morning." Inuyasha replied.  
  
He had her there, so Kagome said the wittiest come back she could think of.  
  
"Hmp." She grumbled as she crossed her arms and stuck her toung out at the amber eyed doctor. She turned her back to him.  
  
Inuyasha got a triumphent look on his arrogant face. "Told ya you started it." He said with a smug voice.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand the smugness in his voice, so she whirled around to yell at him, but she slid in the puddle of water she had created. Kagome saw the ground come rushing up t her and closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact. But it never came. Instead of a ground, she felt warm, muscular arms wrap around her wet body.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to have them lock with a pair a amber ones.  
  
She and Inuyasha stared into each others eyes for quiet awhile.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slightly. He looked up and down her body, making sure she wasn't hurt. Suddenly he stopped looking and smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Kagome asked with a slight frown.  
  
Inuyasha brought his eyes back to hers. "You shouldn't wear things that are so revealing." He said in a serious voice.  
  
"Revealing?" Kagome asked in a confused sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked down pointedly.  
  
Kagome followed his gaze, and gasped. She had forgotten all about wearing Inuyasha's over sized t-shirt! It was long enough, sure, the only problem was that it was solid WHITE! And we all know what happens when your wearing something white and it gets wet.  
  
Kagome brought her arms up and quickly covered her chest, blushing redder than a tomatoe.  
  
Inuyasha smirked again and sat Kagome on her feet.  
  
"You are such a hentai!" Kagome spat once she had found her voice.  
  
"No, that would be my neighbor." Inuyasha replied. He began to walk towards the kitchen. "Coffee?" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome grumbled a yes, then trudged up stairs to change into the clothes that she had on yesterday. 'He is SO annoying!' Kagome thought as she gathered her clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot, relaxing shower.  
  
She turned on the shower and let it run over her hand till it was hot. Kagome liked her showers really hot. When she got the water to the right temperature she striped off the wet t-shirt and got into the shower.  
  
"Perfect." Kagome said with a sigh of contentment.  
  
Kagome reached for a bottle of shampoo and squirted a good amount of it into her hands. She scrubbed it into her scalp, enjoying the way it tingled as she lathered the shampoo.  
  
Kagome leaned her head back into the water, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She brought her head up to soon thought, and some shampoo ran into her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes as they began to sting. And as they stung, a memory came to Kagome.  
  
**  
  
Kagome screamed as the needle came towards her and peirced through her skin.  
  
"Say good night, Kagome." She vaguely heard a voice say evily.  
  
Kagome's scream slowly died off as the concoction that was in the syringe entered her blood stream. Her vision became blurry, and her eye lids became unbearably heavy.  
  
Kagome fought to stay awake, she had no idea what this mad man was going to do to her. But what ever was coursing through her blood stream was to strong for her to fight. Her drifted closed.  
  
Sometime later, Kagome woke to find herself sitting on a cold, hard floor with her hands ties behind her back.  
  
She opened her mouth to groan, but the sound was muffled because she was gagged.  
  
Kagome vaguely remembered what happened back in the tunnel and became instantly alert.  
  
'Where is he?' Kagome thought as she frantically looked around the room for the man who had chased her down the tunnel.  
  
She heard evil laughter coming from her left. She turned her head in that position to see the man in the black trench coat smirking at her. She still couldn't see his face, all she could see was long, dark hair.  
  
"Your finally awake, I see." He said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, just glared at him.  
  
"Oh, now don't be angery, Kagome. We're still friends, aren't we?" The man said in a fake hurt voice.  
  
Kagome made a disgusted noise behind her gag.  
  
"Did you want to say something, Kagome?" He asked as he stood and made his way to Kagome. He pulled her gag down.  
  
As soon as he had the gag out of Kagome's mouth, she tried to bite his finger.  
  
"I see you still have your spunk." He said as he jerked his hand back. At Kagome's death glare, his figure stiffened. "You know what I want, Kagome. Where is it?" He asked in a low dangerous voice.  
  
Kagome gave him a glare that would send chills down the bravest persons back. "Go to hell, you bastard!" She said and spat in his face.  
  
The man brought his hand up and slapped Kagome across her face.  
  
Kagome winched, but she didn't make a sound. She brought her head up glared again.  
  
"I'll asked again. Where. Is. It?" He said, saying one word at a time. He was REALLY angery now.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'll give you the answer I did before. Go to hell, you bastard." Kagome could see it in the mans frame that she had made him snap.  
  
"I'll make you tell me where it is." He said as he began to beat her.  
  
**  
  
By know, Kagome had tears rolling down her eyes. 'Why are all my memories filled with pain?' She thought as she sank to the floor of the shower.  
  
Kagome just sat there, crying. Crying her griefe, her anger, her lonlyness. All because of her amnesia.  
  
Kagome slowly stood and turned the water off in the shower. She suddenly didn't feel like finishing her shower.  
  
She grabbed a towel that was hanging near by and wrapped it around her head turban style. She then grabbed a towel and began to towel herself dry.  
  
Kagome grabbed her shirt and was about to slip it over her head, but cringed at the smell that was coming from it. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled. Her clothes reeked!  
  
She looked around the bathroom for something else to wear until she washed her clothes. She spotted a white bath robe hanging by the door. She grabbed it and slipped it on. 'It must be Inuyasha's.' She thought as she tied it around her waist.  
  
She gathered up her dirty clothing and walked down the hall and down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, folowing the heavenly smell of coffee.  
  
When she reached the kitchen, she saw Inuyasha making the coffee and three coffee cups on the table.  
  
'Three? But theres only two of us.' She thought as she stopped in the kitchen door way. "Inuyasha, why ar-" Kagome cut herself off as she felt something caressing her butt.  
  
She just stood there, blinking. Then she gave a little scream and ran over to Inuyasha. She hid behind Inuyasha and stared at the man that had just groped her.  
  
He had short black hair and a small pony-tail in the back, brown eyes, and he was wearing black jeans, a dark violet shirt, black shoes, and he had a perverted smile on his face.  
  
"Nice way to make a first impression, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he glared at the man.  
  
The man, Miroku, just smiled.  
  
"Who is that?!" Kagome asked as she pointed a finger at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "He's my perveted neighbor, Miroku. He came over to have coffee and to meet you." Inuyasha explained as he turned to get the coffee pot.  
  
Miroku walked over to Kagome and held out his hand. "I apologize for my earily actions. Its just tjay you are so beautiful that I could not resist." He said with a charming smile.  
  
Kagome returned the smile and took his hand in a hand shake. 'Well, at least he's polite.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome went to retract her hand, but Miroku didn't let go. Instead, he got down on his knees. "In fact, you are so beautiful that I can't help to ask you this quiestion. Will you bear my child?" He asked a a sincere sounding voice.  
  
Kagome was shocked, to say the very least. "Hentai!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him as hard as she could across his face.  
  
At the same time, Inuyasha whacked him upside the back of his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go, chap. 6! Was it good? Was it bad? I will accept any and ALL reviews, even if flames. I will just use them to start a bon fire to burn Kikyo. Sorry, but I am NOT a Kikyo fan. Please R/R.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	7. Shopping And Job Hunting

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My friend, Mr. Writers Block, has finally left and know I can get back to writing!  
  
tara no miko: I'm glad that you love my fic and that you think it rocks! And I will keep writing as long as you readers keep reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Inuyahsa, where is your laundry soap?" Kagome called from the laundry room.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Gee, I dunno. Try looking by the washer!" He yelled sarcastically.  
  
He and Miroku could here her grumbling from the other room.  
  
"I already looked by the washer." Kagome grumbled as she once again looked by the washer. Sure enough, there it was. 'It wasn't there a moment ago.' She thought as she grabbed the bottle of soap. "Oh well." She said as she poured a cap of the soap into the washer.  
  
"Kagome is very.. interesting." Miroku commented from the kitchen table.  
  
Inuyasha made a snorting sound. "You think every woman is 'interesting' you stupid lech." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Not every woman, my friend, I think my dear Sango is fasinating." Miroku stated as he got a dreamy look on his face just thinking about the beautiful nurse. Miroku let out a sigh. "Sango is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and took his seat across from Miroku.  
  
Miroku suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Does she know about your secret?" He asked in a low voice so only Inuyasha could hear.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the man in front of him. "No, she doesn't know about it. And I intend to keep it that way." He said and took a gulp of his black coffee.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly closed it as Kagome walked into the kitchen, still in Inuyasha's bath robe.  
  
Miroku began to droll, you see, all though the bath robe didn't show anything, it was still just a little to big in the chest area and showed a little of Kagome's cleavage.  
  
Kagome saw what he was staring at and quickly pulled the top part of the robe shut and took a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just now realized what Kagome was wearing. "Oi, wench, why are you wearing my bath robe?" He asked with mild couriosity.  
  
"My other clothes stunk, so I had to borrow something, and your bath robe was the only thing that was in the bathroom." She replied as she added creamer to her coffee. "Oh, and one more thing," Kagome said as she turned to face Inuyasha. "My name is NOT wench. Its Kagome. Do you need me to pronounce it for you? Ka. Go. Me." She said and turned back to her coffee as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'll just have to go shopping." Inuyasha stated, not fazed in the least by Kagome's little out burst about her name.  
  
"And how am I supposed to go shopping if I don't have any money? Last I checked you had to pay to get clothes." Kagome stated as she stired her coffee.  
  
"You can go shopping with Sango this afternoon when I go in for work." Inuyasha said, acting like he hadn't heard what Kagome had said.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and drank her coffee. 'He can be so stubborn some times.' She thought as she drank her coffee. 'Well, I can be stubborn, too.' She thought.  
  
"I refuse to borrow money that I can't repay." She stated in a voice that just dared some one to argue with her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything for a minute. "Well, if you don't want to borrow money that you can't repay, then I guess you'll have to get a job." He stated as he drained the last of his coffee.  
  
"A job?" Kagome repeated as she glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha returned the glance. "Yeah, a job. You know, its something you do to get money." Inuyasha explained as if he were talking to a little child.  
  
Kagome frowned. "I know what a job is, Inuyahsa." She stated and returned to staring at her coffee.  
  
Miroku pushed his chair away from the table and walked over to Kagome. he squatted down in front of her chair, so that they were eye level. "I for one, Kagome, have faith in you. I'm sure you'll find a place where people would just love to hire you." He said in a sincere sounding voice.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Thanks for the confidence, Miroku. But, there is one thing I would like to say to you." She said.  
  
"And what might that be, Kagome?" Miroku asked with an innocent voice.  
  
Kagome's left eye was begening to twitch ever so slightly. "GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY ASS!" Kagome yelled as she felt Miroku's hand begin to wander. She brought her right hand up and slapped him with such force that he fell on his behind.  
  
Miroku just smiled as he brought his hand up to rub his cheek.  
  
**  
  
"So, where would be a good place to find a job?" Kagome asked as she glanced out the window.  
  
She was seated in the front of Sango's red Voults Wagon and they were driving towards a clothing store.  
  
Sango was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and red shirt that had the words 'I have Issues' on the front, a pair of black boots, and her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail.  
  
"Shopping first, worry about finding a job later." Sango replied as she grabbed a pair of sun glasses.  
  
"OK, so then where are we going shopping?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango glanced over at her with a smile. "The mall." She replied, her smile widening.  
  
Kagome returned the smile.  
  
Sango parked her car and she and Kagome got out. Sango locked her car and they begin to walk towards the entrance of the mall.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said once they were inside the mall. It was huge! In one part of it, there was the food courts. It had at least twenty different food stands. At another part, there was the clothing, Kagome counted thirty clothing stores, then there were the shoe stores, the pet shop, music shop, and the theater, and right in the middle of it all was the biggest water fountain Kagome had ever seen.  
  
It was at least ten feet round, and right in the middle of it was a statue of a horse rearing up and water was shooting out of its mouth, into the air and back into the fountain.  
  
Kagome walked over to the fountain to get a closer look. When she was close, she saw that there was change at the bottom of the fountain. Kagome fished in her pockets and found a quarter. "Its worth a try." She said as she clutched the change in her hand. She closed her eyes. 'I wish I could remember who I am.' She thought as she opened her eyes. She threw the quarter and watched as it floated to the bottom of the fountain.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome!" Sango called giddely from a clothing store.  
  
Kagome took one last look at the fountain, then hurried over to Sango for a day of shopping.  
  
**  
  
Two hours and twelve stores later. Sango and Kagome were sitting in the food courts, each eating a burger.  
  
Kagome had found something out about Sango. She was a shopaholic! Kagome already had seven bags of clothing and they still hadn't went into any shoe stores yet.  
  
"What store do you want to go to next?" Sango asked as she took a final bit out of her burger.  
  
Kagome was thoughtful for a moment. She looked around the mall and her eyes landed on the pet shop. Right in the front window was a sign that said 'Help Wanted' in big black letters.  
  
"The pet shop!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw her trash away.  
  
"The pet shop? But they don't have any clothes or shoes there." Sango stated in a confused voice.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with exitment in her eyes. "Not for clothes, for a job! The pet shop needs help!" Kagome explained as she grabbed her bags and headed for the pet shop, Animal Heaven.  
  
In the store windows were puppies playing with each other. Kagome smiled when she saw a great dane puppy that looked almost like Demon.  
  
She pushed the door open and walked in. This place had every kind of animals you could think of! Cats, dogs, birds, snakes, hamsters, ferrets, and a lot of others that Kagome couldn't even name!  
  
Kagome walked to the front counter where a woman was standing. The woman had blond hair down to her shoulders, and she had shocklingly bright blue eyes. The woman looked up and smiled brightly at Kagome. "Hello, welcome to Pet Heaven. Can I help you with anything today?" She asked with a kind voice.  
  
Kagome returned the smile. "Actually you can. I'm here about a job. There was a sign in your window and I really need a job." Kagome said as she leaned on the counter.  
  
The womans face brightened at hearing this. "You are? That's great! We've been trying to fin some one for awhile now. You see the last person who worked here found out that she was allergic to dogs so she had to quite." The woman explained.  
  
"So I get the job?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"You sure do!" The woman explained, still smiling.  
  
Kagome's face broke into a huge smile. "That's great! When do I start?" Kagome asked exitedly.  
  
"First thing tomorrow! By the way, I'm Trish." The woman now known as Trish introduced herself and held out her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled as she accepted her out stretched hand. "Nice to meet you, Trish. I'm Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What cha think? I had fun writing this chap. I bet no one can guess what Inuyasha's 'secret' is. If you think you know what it is, tell me in a review. I want at least three reviews for this chap. please. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please R/R!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	8. Miroku's Bloody Nose And Shippo's Tears

A/N: Hey, I'm actually not late on updating! Go me! * waves a little flag around* I have a quiestion. Should I change the summery and make it sound more interesting?  
  
inukagonly: I'm glad that you liked my last chap! And I will write more chap. really soon, this fic is no where NEAR finished!  
  
arline: You are very close about Inuyasha's 'secret' but that's not it, though. Sorry. It will be revealed in a later chap. what the secret is though, but if you would like to try and guess again be my guest. And please let me know when you get your fic up, cause I'd like to read it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"What happened to you this time?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into an examining room.  
  
Sitting on the examining table with a rag on his nose, was Miroku. He glanced over at Inuyasha as he walked into the room.  
  
"A nurse hit me on my nose. I think she might have broken it." He explained as he slowly pulled the rag away to reveal a swollen, bloody nose.  
  
Inuyasha winched at the sight of it. "What did you do to make her hit you so hard?" Inuyasha quiestioned the man on the table.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders and put on an innocent look on his face. "I have no idea. She was standing in front of me, doing paper work, and all I did was walk by her then the next thing I knew, she whirled around and hit me as hard as she could."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the man. "Is that ALL you did?" He asked.  
  
Miroku looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, my hand might have slipped." He admitted.  
  
"Your hand didn't happen to slip to, oh, I dunno, GROPE her or anything, did it?" Inuyasha said it more as a statement than a quiestion.  
  
Miroku looked at him with a perverted grin on his face. "Now what gave you that idea?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber colored eyes skyward. "Just who was it this time?" He asked as he looked at Miroku's bloody nose.  
  
Miroku winched as Inuyasha touched his nose. "That new nurse, the one who's only been here for a month. Rin, I think her name was." He replied.  
  
"Feh, your lucky Sesshoumaru wasn't around when you did that. You would've gotten more than a bloody nose." Inuyasha said as he walked over to a near by cabinet. "Here." He said as he threw an ice pack at Miroku. "Your nose isn't broken. Just really bloody."  
  
Miroku caught the ice pack in one hand, then put it on his sore nose. "Does he have a thing for her or something?" He asked as the coldness of the ice pack made contact with his swollen nose.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "Its more than a 'thing'. He's head over heels for Rin." He said as he closed the cabinet doors.  
  
Miroku got off the table. "I never thought I'd' see the day that Sesshoumaru found himself a girl." Miroku stated as he walked out of the room. Miroku suddenly stopped in the doorway and Inuyasha ran right into him.  
  
"What did ya stop for, you stupid lech?" Inuyasha asked as he walked around Miroku.  
  
When Inuyasha saw what Miroku was staring at he, too, stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Walking down the hospital hall was something that had two legs, and the body of shopping bags. And walking next to the shopping bags with legs was Sango with a large smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Oi, Sango, what did you do with Kagome?" He asked as he looked at the happy woman.  
  
"I'm right here." A voice came from behind all the bags.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the bags then made his way around them and, sure enough, there was Kagome with a smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head again. "Exactly HOW many bags do you have?" He asked as he took a couple of the bags from Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute. "I dunno. Maybe twenty, twent-five. Is that about right, Sango?" She asked and glanced over at the woman next to her.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, you have at least thirty bags and another twelve out in my car." Sango said and counted on her fingers. "All together I'd say you have about. 42 bags, give or take a few."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at the number that Sango had just said. He looked at Kagome. "This is the last time you go shopping with Sango." He said in a whisper so only Kagome could hear.  
  
"You could've warned me that Sango was a shopaholic to begin with." Kagome retorted in the same whisper. Out loud, she said, "So, where can I put these bags? You still have another hour till you get off work, and I can't lug thses bags around that long."  
  
'How can she be annoied one second, then act like nothing happened the next?' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Feh, you can put them in the doctors lounge for now, wench." He said, the last part was muttered.  
  
Miroku suddenly rushed up behind Kagome. "Let me help you with some of thoses bags, Kagome." He said and reached up with one hand, his other one slipping lower than it should have.  
  
Kagome's eye began to twitch and she looked over at Sango.  
  
Sango nodded once and walked behind Miroku. She made a fist with one of her hands, then hit him as hard as she possibly could on the back of his head. "Hentai." She muttered as she dusted her hands off.  
  
**  
  
"Kagome!" A little boys voice called exitedly when he saw the girl standing in the doorway of the childrens ward.  
  
Kagome smiled at te little boy and walked over to his bed. Before Kagome could sit on the bed, Shippo jumped from the bed and into Kagome's arms.  
  
"I've missed you soo much!" He said as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and squeezed for all he was worth.  
  
Kagome smiled softly at the child in her arms. "I've missed you too, Shippo." She said and returned his hug.  
  
Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. Shippo refused to get off of her lap, so Kagome just let him sit there.  
  
Shippo beamed up at Kagome and reached over towards his pillow and retrieved his stuffed fox. "Look Kagome, I still have my fox!" He said as he held the fox up so Kagome could see it.  
  
Kagome smiled softly. "I see Shippo. Have you picked out a name for him yet?" She asked as she stroked Shippo's hair.  
  
"Uh huh, his name is Fox!" Shippo said proudly and sat the fox back on his pillow.  
  
"That's a great name, Shippo! You'll have to tell your parents the next time they come and visit." Kagome said, still stroking Shippo's hair.  
  
Shippo's face suddenly changed from a happy one, to a sad one. He hung his head slightly, so that his bangs were covering his eyes.  
  
Kagome noticed the sudden change in Shippo's attitude and became concerned. "Shippo, are you alright?" She asked the small child in her lap gently.  
  
Shippo was silent for a minute, then slowly lifted his head. His bright green eyes were shining with un-shed tears. "My parents aren't coming to visit me." He said in a low voice, trying to control the tears that were in his eyes.  
  
Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean, Shippo?" She asked him.  
  
Shippo took a deep breath. "I don't have parents. My mama and papa were killed in a car wrek a month ago." He said and a few tears rolled down his face.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to say. So, she did the only thing she could do. She gathered Shippo in her arms and let him cry. She patted his back soothingly. 'The poor kid.' She thought as she cuddles him to her chest, still rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
Shipp burried his face in Kagome's neck, crying to hard that his small body shook.  
  
Kagome began to rock back and forth, trying to sooth the distressed child.  
  
Shippo's sobs became quieter and quieter, untill they quiet, with only a hiccup occansionly.  
  
They sat like that for awhile, Shippo in Kagome's arms, and Kagome gently rocking back and forth.  
  
Kagome noticed that Shippo's breathing had evened out and that he wasn't moving. She looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep.  
  
She gently took him off of her shoulder and laid him down in his bed. She reached over for his stuffed fox and laid it next to him.  
  
She smile softly when he wrapped his little arms around the fox and pulled it closer to him.  
  
Kagome reached down and pulled the sheet up and over his body. She leaned down and kissed his fore head. "Sleep tight, little one." She said softly and made her way towards the door.  
  
At the door waiting for her was none other than Sesshoumaru. Kagome was surprised to see him there. "Oh, hello Sesshoumaru. I didn't know that you were working today." She said when she saw him.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, his face was emotionless. He was staring at Shippo, then slowly turned his gaze to Kagome. "That was the first time." He said.  
  
"What was the first time?" Kagome asked in cunfusion.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Shippo. "That was the first time Shippo has even mentioned his parents sence their death." He explained. Sessoumaru looked back to Kagome. "He needs you. You seem to be the only person who can get him to talk." He said then turned his back and walked down the hall.  
  
Kagome watched his retreating form, then turned her gaze to the sleeping Shippo. Kagome felt a rush of love run through her for the little child that she ad known for little more than two weeks. "I'll always be here for you, Shippo." She promised him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chap! Even if it was a little sad for Shippo. Don't worry, it'll get better in the next chap. I promise! PLEASE R/R and tell me that you want me to continue!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	9. Snuggling On The Couch

A/N: K, guys, I have a quistion for you. I have an idea for another fic, but I'm not sure if I should post it, so that's why I'm leaving it up to you to decide. I'll put a summery of it at the ending of this chap. and when you review, you tell me if I should post it or not.  
  
inukagonly: I'm glad you thought it was good! And you don't have to beg me to write more. I have gotten myself hooked on my own fic and I would finish it even if no one liked it.  
  
sweet-captor: I'm glad you think my story is kawaii! That's what I was leaning for. And yes, I do have it posted at access inuyasha. That's where I posted my first ever fic and I felt like I had to post this one there, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
'Where is that wench?' Inuyasha thought as he made his way down the hospital halls, searching for Kagome. He had already searched in the doctors lounge and the waiting room right down the hall, but with no success.  
  
It was six o' clock and Inuyasha wanted to get home and eat his dinner. 'I bet I know where she is.' He thought as he altered his course towards the childrens ward.  
  
He found her standing in the doorway to the ward, staring at Shippo with a sad expression on her lovely face. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Kagome?" He asked when he was near enough for her to hear him. She made no response. He reached out and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and jumped a little before she whirled around to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you scared me half to death!" Kagome said as she placed a hand over her racing heart.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you ready to leave? I've been off duty for thirty minutes, and I wanna go get something to eat." He stated as he watched Kagome's face closely.  
  
Kagome glanced back at Shippo one more time before she nodded her head in response to Inuyasha's quistion. "Just let me go and get my bags." Kagome said and began to make her way towards the doctors lounge.  
  
Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "They are already in my car." He said as he released her arm.  
  
Kagome's face still had a hint of sadness to it, but Inuyasha didn't want to push Kagome to talk about something if she didn't want to. 'Feh, if she wants to talk about it then she will.'  
  
Kagome nodded her head and she and Inuyasha made their way out of the hospital, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Kagome was so lost in thought that she walked right past Inuyasha's car and into another one.  
  
"Oi, my car is right here, not over there!" Inuyasha had stated when Kagome had walked right past his car.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, she just got into his car.  
  
The car ride to Inuyasha's home was quiet, not even the radio was on at the moment. Kagome was once again lost in thought and Inuyasha was trying to figure out what was bothering her so much. 'Maybe its another memory.' He thought as he pulled the car into his drive way.  
  
Demon, who had been asleep on the porch while waiting for his owner to return, jumped up when he saw the car and began to bark exitedly. He ran over to the passenger side and waited for Kagome to get out.  
  
Kagome opened her door and before she even had the chance to shut it, Demon had jumped up on her with his paws on her shoulders. He was so big that when he did that he could look Kagome right in her eyes. Demon woofed happily and began to lick Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome's laughed and gently pushed the big dog off of her. Her smile still remained as she and Inuyasha made their way towards his house.  
  
"I'll make dinner tonight, Inuyasha." Kagome stated once they were in the house. With out waiting for a reply, she headed for the kitchen with Demon on her heels.  
  
Kagome rumaged threw the cabinets, searching for something that she could cook. She opened one cabinet to find it was full of ramen. It had nothing but ramen in it. 'This guy must really like ramen.' She thought as she reached for two of the packages.  
  
She walked over to the stove and filled a pan with water. She waited impaitently for the water to come to a boil. "You know, a watch pot never boils." A voice stated from the kitchen door way.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. She cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "A watch pot never boils? Whats that mean?" She asked as she got two bowls from another cabinet and set them on the counter.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her. "It means if you watch the pot, it'll take longer for it to come to a boil." He said and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"That's not true." Kagome retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the man sitting at the table.  
  
Inuyasha smirked once more. "Oh, really? Take a look at the water." Inuyasha said and gestered towards the water.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, but turned around to look at the pot. Sure enough, it was boiling. "I guess you were right, Inuyasha." She said as she picked up the packets of ramen and put the contents into the boiling water.  
  
Three minutes later, she had drained the water from the pot, put the steaming noodles in a bowl, added the flavor, and sat a bowl in front of Inuyasha and one in front of herself.  
  
Inuyasha practically inhaled his ramen noodles. He was finished with his ramen in one minute flat. 'How can a person eat so fast?' Kagome thought as she slowly ate her ramen. "Did you even taste it?" She asked once she had finished her ramen.  
  
Inuyasha stood and carried his bowel to the sink. "Feh, 'course I tasted it." He said as he rinsed out his bowel.  
  
Kagome stood to do the same thing. "Oh really? Then what flavor was it?" She asked and glanced over at him.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Beef?" He said, making it sound more like a quistion than an answer.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled triumphantly. "Nope, it was shrimp." Kagome replied, still smirking.  
  
The only response she got from the silvered haired doctor was a, "Feh."  
  
Kagome washed out her bowel and walked into the living room to read a book that she had bought earlier that day.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the living room a few minutes later and lit a fire in the fire place. After litting the fire, he walked over to the black leather couch and sat at the oppisit end of Kagome.  
  
Kagome read about two and a half pages of her book before she laid it down to stare into the fire, a sad expression once again on her face.  
  
Kagome was trying to find out what her memory was about, the one she had had while she was in the shower. She hadn't told Inuyasha about it yet. 'What was that man looking for? What did I have that he wanted so badly?' She thought as she watched the dancing flames of the fire.  
  
Demon came trotting into the living room and made himself comfortable in front of the fire.  
  
"Kagome?" She was jolted out of her thoughts at Inuyasha's voice right next to her.  
  
Kagome glanced up and was instantly lost in Inuyasha's amber depths.  
  
They stared deeply into each others eyes for at least two minutes before Kagome finally blushed and looked away. "What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked and looked down  
  
Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he stared at her with his piercing amber gaze. He could tell something was bothering her by the the she was acting and he was tired of waiting for her to talk about it so, he decided that she needed a little help getting the conversation started.  
  
"Of course I'm okay, Inuyasha. What gave you the idea that I wasn't?" She asked, still keeping her gaze trained on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha's frowned deepened slightly. "Your quieter than you usually are. Now, either you can tell me whats bothering you, or I can keep asking you till you do tell me. Either way, I'm gonna find out, so you might as well do it the easy way." He said all this while scooting closer to her, trying to get her gaze off of the floor  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and finally tore her gaze off of the floor to look at Inuyasha. "I had another memory." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused at first. 'Why should her memories make her sad? She should be happy that her memory is coming back.' He thought as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"Inuyasha, after my last memory I'm not sure I wanna remember my past." She said as her eyes slowly began to fill with tears.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to remember your past?" He asked as he stared at the girl in front of him.  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly before she continued. "I'm not sure what kind of person I was. From what I have remembered so far, my life has only been filled with pain. I'm not even sure if I WANT to remember what kind of person I was, not after my last memory." She said as she brought her hand up and tried to rub the tears from her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha lifted a hand and gently put it under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "Tell about your last memory." He said softly.  
  
Kagome sniffled then began to tell Inuyasha about her flashback. She told him everything, from the part where she was being chased down the tunnel, to the part where the man in the shadows had beatin her. By the time she finished her story, tears were flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are all my memories filled with pain? Was I a bad person in my past?" She asked as she looked at the amber eyed man with shinning eyes.  
  
Inuyasha reached towards Kagome's face and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I can't answer that Kagome, because I don't know. But I can tell you this. It doesn't matter what kind of person you might have been, what matters is the person you are now." He said as he brushed away her tears.  
  
Kagome stared at him, surprised at how wise his words were. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said softly.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he with drew his hand from the soft skin of Kagome's face.  
  
"Thank you for just being you and for letting me know that I have somebody that I can talk to." She said as she scooted closer to Inuyasha. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at first, then slowly slid his arms around Kagome's shoulders. "Your welcome." He said softly as he watched Kagome slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww, a little fluffy-ness. Here is the summery for that other fic I wanna do:  
  
Kagome has lost her sight in a tragic car accident that not only took away her sight, but her intire family as well. Now she lives with her best friend, refusing to leave the house. Then, one day, she heres a dog at the front door. There is something very mysterious about this dog. It slowly brings Kagome out of her state of depression and back into the world.  
  
What cha think? I'm thinkin about calling it 'Kagome's Sight' if I do post it. Please R/R and tell me what you think of this fic and of the summery for Kagome's Sight.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	10. Morning Wake Up Call

A/N: SO SORRY I haven't updated! I had to go to the doctors with my sister to find out when she's gonna have her baby and guess what! She's gonna have it in the next two weeks and it's a little boy! Oh, and I have decided that I'm gonna do Kagome's Sight, so keep an eye out for it.  
  
inukagonly: Thanks for reviewing! And to answer your quistion about the dog its Inuyasha. Everything will be explained when I post that fic.  
  
Higurashi Kagome: I'm glad you love my fic! I'm working really hard on it. And thanks for saying that you think Kagome's Sight will be a good fic!  
  
sweet-captor: Fake tears? Uh oh, I can't have that. * hands sweet-captor a tissue* lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Inuyasha was the first to wake up the next morning. He stretched his arms over his head. He paused when he felt something warm snuggling into his chest. At first he thought that it was Demon, but when he looked down he saw a sleeping Kagome.  
  
He blushed a bright red. He gently moved Kagome off of his chest and on to the couch. He sighed in reliefe when he successfully moved her from his chest to the couch with out waking her up.  
  
'No telling what she would do if she woke up and found us like that.' Inuyasha thought as he got off the couch.  
  
He made his way towards the kitchen to make his morning pot of coffee. Inuyasha just couldn't funtion correctly with out his his first few cups of morning coffee.  
  
He grabbed the coffee mix and put it in the coffee maker. In no time at all, the kitchen was soon filled with the heavenly smell of coffee.  
  
The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen and into the living room where it played in front of the sleeping Kagome's nose.  
  
Kagome's nose twitched when the smell reached her nose. She cracked one eye open and looked towards the kitchen. She pushed herself into a sitting position on the couch and just sat there for a minute, trying to get herself woken up. 'I guess I'm not a morning person.' She thought as she sleepily pushed herself to her feet.  
  
"Mornin." She muttered as she drug her feet across the kitchen floor and into a seat at the table. She flopped into the chair and rested her chin in one hand, trying desperatly to keep her eyes open.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and it took all of his will power to not burst out laughing. Kagome's hair was sticking out in all directions, her clothes were crumpled from sleeping in them, her eyes were glazed with sleep, and she looked like she would fall back asleep in any minute.  
  
Instead of laughing, Inuyasha got a coffee cup and filled it with black coffee. He sat it in front of Kagome and she took it in her hands and took a grateful sip of the black brew.  
  
"Don't you start that job down at the pet shop today?" Inuyasha asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat across from Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I have to be there at eight thirty." She said as she took another sip of the brew in her coffee cup.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at her with a smirk. "Eight thirty, huh?" He said, still staring at her.  
  
Kagome was still half asleep and didn't notice that he was smirking at her. "Yeah, it should be neat to work in a pet shop." She said as she stared at the black liguid in her cup.  
  
"You plannin on going in late?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at the kitchen clock that was hanging above the stove.  
  
Kagome frowned at the quistion. "Of course I'm not going to be late. Its my first day on the job and I intend to get there at least five minutes early." Kagome said as she lifted the cup in her hands, enjoying the warmth that was emitting from it.  
  
"That's not gonna happen." Inuyasha said as he shook his head slightly, still smirking at Kagome.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a drink.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk widened. "It ain't gonna happen because its already twenty after eight." He said as he smirked widely at Kagome.  
  
Kagome chocked on her coffee half way down. "What do you mean its twenty after eight?! It can't be that late!" Kagome exclaimed as she coughed and sputtered on her coffee.  
  
She glanced at the wall clock and her soulful brown eyes widened in shock. "OH MY GOD, I AM SO LATE!" She shouted as she jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over in the process. Suddenly, Kagome didn't feel very sleepy anymore.  
  
Kagome ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hall and into the guest room. She ran to the dresser and yanked the door open, pulling out a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, and a shirt that was grey with red sleeves, it had a picture of a dashound on it and the word 'Hot Dog' in big blue letters.  
  
She threw her clothes on, pulled on a pair of socks and a pair of black tennis shoes then rushed into the bathroom.  
  
She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair then ran down the stairs. When she got there Inuyasha was already waiting at the door for her with his car keys in his hand.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock before she rushed out the door. It was now eight thirty. "I AM SO LATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVER SLEPT!" Kagome yelled as she dashed out the door. She stopped in front of Inuyasha's car, waiting impatiently for him to catch up. "Come ON, Inuyasha! Let's GO!" She said as she jerked the car door open.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he got into his car. "Feh, calm down, wench. It ain't the end of the world." He said as he put the key into the ignetion.  
  
He back out of the driveway and onto the road. "FLOOR IT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and did as Kagome asked, he floored it to where he was going forty miles over the speed limit.  
  
**  
  
Kagome was running through the mall, trying as her best to get to the pet shop with out running the shoppers down. Ksgome nearly ran into a woman with a little boy, but she doged at the last minute. "Sorry!" Kagome called over her shoulder. It was now eight fifty.  
  
Kagome finally saw the pet shop and she burst through the doors and ran to the counter, she startled several birds in their cages and they squaked loudly in surprise.  
  
Trish, who was working behind the counter, looked up in surprise when Kagome burst through the front door.  
  
Kagome stopped right in front of the counter. "I am SO sorry I'm late, Trish! I over slept, then I had to get dressed, then Icouldn't find my tooth brush, then-" Kagome stopped, gasping slightly as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
By this time, Trish was laughing. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. Its no big deal." Trish said as she giggled at the younger womans antics.  
  
Kagome sighed in reliefe. "Thanks. I was really rushed getting here." She said as she straightend and leaned on the counter. "So, what do I do first?" Kagome asked once she had caught her breath.  
  
Trish smiled at black haired woman in front of her. "Well, first we need to get you a name tag. Come with me." Trish said and motioned for Kagome to follow her.  
  
Kagome stood and followed Trish into the back room, where they kept the supplies for the store. It was stocked full of stuff! Animal food, cages, toys, everythin that you could think of that had to do with animals was here!  
  
Trish led Kagome to a side room where there was a small safe to pt the money at closing time. Trish pulled open a drawer in the desk and pulled out a blank name tag. She handed it and a black ink pen to Kagome.  
  
Kagome took it and wrote her name on it. She handed the pen back to Trish, then clipped the name tag to her shirt.  
  
"Now you offically work for Pet Heaven." Trish proclaimed as she led Kagome back into the store.  
  
Kagome smiled at Trish. "So, now what do I do?" Kagome asked once they were back in the store.  
  
Trish returned the smile. "First, you get to go and clean the puppies cages and put some of them in the window display. It doesn't matter which puppies you put in the window. There just have to be four to each window." Trish said as she led Kagome to the puppy section.  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw all the little puppies. There were three or four puppies to each cage. She went to the first cage and saw that it had three little poodle puppies in it. "I think I'll put one of you guys in the window." She said as she gently picked up one of the little puppies.  
  
There were at least thirty or thirty five cages and Kagome had to clean every single one of them. "Thank goodness. Only one left." She said with a sigh as she came up to the last cage. She was surprised when she saw only one puppy in it.  
  
She opened the cage up and the little puppy looked at her with loving brown eyes and Kagome's heart melted. He was a beautiful little puppy. He was a German shepherd puppy. His fur was tanned colored with a black patch on his back and a black mask going over his face, making him look like a bandit, and his left ear was bent at the tip.  
  
Kagome looked at the information that was on his tacked to the side of his cage. Her eyes widened when she saw how long he as been here. Over two monthes. Kagome picked the little puppy up and he instantly began to like her face.  
  
"Hey Trish, how come this guy has been here for so long?" She called to the blond headed woman.  
  
Trish walked over to Kagome and looked at the puppy she was holding. "Oh, you mean Bandit. Well, we just can't seem to find this little guy a home. Once people realze how big he's going to get, the look right over him and go on to the other puppies. He's make an exalnt pet for some one with children. He just loves kids." Trish said as she rubbed Bandit behind his ears.  
  
Trish walked out of the puppy room to go tend to a customer.  
  
Kagome held the puppy up and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry, Bandit. I'm gonna find some one to give you a home if it's the last thing I do." Kagome said as she walked over and sat Bandit in the store window display.  
  
**  
  
"Kagome, I'm gonna take my lunch break, okay?" Trish called one hour later.  
  
"Okay, Trish, I'll see you in an hour." Kagome replied as she sat a bag of dog food on top of another one.  
  
Trish wasn't eveb gone twenty minute before the little bell above the door tingled, alerting Kagome that she had a customer.  
  
She walked to the front of the store to see a man with a little girl holding on to his right hand.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Pet Heaven. My name is Kagome. Is there anything I can help you with today?" Kagome asked with a bright smile.  
  
The man returned the smile. "Yes, you can. I'm here to get my daughter a puppy." He said and glanced down at his daught with a loving smile.  
  
The little girl nodded exitedly. "Its my birthday today and my daddy says I can have any puppy I want!" She said, jumping up and down a little in her exitment.  
  
Kagome smiled down at te child. "Well, happy birthday. Come with me and I'll take you to the puppy room." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome was surprised when the little girl released her fathers hand and took hers. Kagome quickly recovered and led her to the puppy room.  
  
The little girls eyes widened when she saw all of the puppies. "Can I pet them?" She asked as she glanced up at Kagome with big hopeful eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "You sure can. Just let me know when you find one you like and I'll get it out of the cage for you." Kagome said as she released her hand.  
  
The little girl squeeled in exitment and ran over to the cages. She cooed and petted each and every puppy she saw, and she had something nice to say about each puppy. It wasn't long before she came to the last cage, Bandit's cage.  
  
The little girl, whose name was Emily, poked her hand in the cage and laughed happily when Bandit licked her hand. "I like this puppy!" She called and looked over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked over and took Bandit out of his cage. "You picked a very good puppy. His name is Bandit, and he just loves little kids." She said as she handed Bandit into the waiting arms of Emily.  
  
Emily's father walked over just then. "Honey, are you sure that's the puppy you want? Don't you want another one? One that'll be smaller? A German shelherd is a very big dog." He said as he looked down at Bandit.  
  
Emily nodded her head vigously. "Bandit's a good puppy, daddy." Emily said as she snuggled the puppy in her arms.  
  
"If you like we have a room where you can go and spend some time with Bandit and get to know him before you make a decision about him." Kagome said. 'This would be the perfect fanily for him.' Kagome thought as she looked down at Emily.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea." Emily's father said.  
  
Kagome smiled and led them to a room. She closed the door once Emily, her father and Bandit were in it. She walked back to the front of the store to feed the birds.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Emily and her father emerged from the room, each with a smile on their faces. Emily ran over to Kagome. "I get to keep Bandit!" She said exitedly.  
  
Kagome smiled "That's wonderful!" She said as she closed a birds cage. She turned to look at her father. "If you'll just come with me, please? You just have to sign a paper stating that you bought the puppy, put down his name, where you live, the owner of the puppy and your phone number and then you can take Bandit home." Kagome said as she led him to the front desk.  
  
He signed the paper, then he and a happy little girl left the pet store with Bandit in tow.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" Emily called before she left.  
  
Kagome smiled and waved as she watched them walk down the mall. "I think I'm going to like tis job. Its very rewarding." Kagome thought as she pyt the paper into the file cabinet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW! This has been one LONG chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed my super long chapter! Please R/R. Go on, you know you want to. See that little button down there in the corner? Well, its your friend.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	11. Shikon no Tama

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I have a good excuse this time, honest! I was sick all weekend. So, instad of me just jabbering away I'll go ahead and post this chapter. Oh yeah, and special thanks to my regular reviewers and also to my new ones!  
  
sweet-captor: Glad you liked it!  
  
Yk freak: Glad you thought it was good!  
  
Inukagonly: Thanks for being so supportive! And I will continue my story as long as people seem to like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"Okay, Kagome, you can go." Trish said as she was just finishing counting the money they had made for the day.  
  
"Okay, Trish. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she walked towards the door of the pet store. She was exhausted, but in a good way. She had worked all day and had only gotten a fifteen minute lunch break and she was ready to go back to Inuyasha's and soak in a nice hot bath tub. But first, she headed for the food courts to get something to drink.  
  
She walked over to a place that sold those big soft pretzils. "Can I take your order, miss?" A guy asked once she had reached the counter.  
  
Kagome looked up to see a guy with short sandy colored hair, blue eyes, and a sparkling smile, and his name tag read 'Hojo'. He was at least a head taller than Kagome and she had to crane her neck slightly to look into his eyes.  
  
Kagome returned the smile. "I'd like a medium Dr. Pepper and one salted soft pretzil, please." Kagome said as she looked at the menu.  
  
Hojo hit a few buttons the the cash register. "Your total is three dollors and six cents." He said as he handed Kagome her ticket.  
  
Kagome fished around in her pockets and pulled out the money. She handed Hojo a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." Kagome said.  
  
Hojo gave her a charming smile. "Thank you, miss. If you'll have a seat, I'll get your order for you." He said as he pointed to a booth in the food court.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile and walked over to the booth and took a seat. A few minutes later, Hojo came up to her table and sat a tray with her food and drink in front of her. "Mind if I have a seat?" Hojo asked and pointed to a empty chair beside her.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have to get back to work?" She asked as she took a drink of her Dr. Pepper.  
  
Hojo shook his head. "No, I have a twenty minute lunch break." He said with a bright smile and sat in the empty chair that was beside her before she could even reply.  
  
"My name is Hojo." He said and offered his hand to Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached over and shook his hand. "Mine is Kagome." She said. She went to retract her hand, but Hojo kept a firm grip on it before he let go.  
  
"You must be new to town. I haven't seen you around before. You just move here?" Hojo asked, trying to get a conversation started.  
  
"You could say that. I'm staying with a friend of mine for awhile." Kagome replied. She picked up her salted pretzil and took a bite of it.  
  
"You gonna be in town long?" Hojo asked, trying to catch Kagome's eye.  
  
Kagome chewed on her soft pretzil carefully before she answered. "I don't know yet." She replied shortly. Kagome could tell that this Hojo guy was interested in her. 'Can't he just go away?' She thought as she took another bite of her soft pretzil. All of his questions were starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"You gotta job yet? If you don't you could put a applacation in here." Hojo said and pointed to the place where he worked.  
  
Kagome smiled politly and shook her head. "No thanks. I already have a job at Pet Heaven." She said and pointed at the pet store right across from the food courts.  
  
Hojo's smile brightend. "That's great! I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." He said happily.  
  
'Happy, happy, joy, joy.' Kagome thought darkly. She quickly finished her pretzil and her drink and looked at her watch, putting on a fake shocked face. "Oh, my goodness! I'm late!" She exclaimed and looked up at Hojo. "I was supposed to meet a friend ten minutes ago, and now I'm late." Kagome explained and stood up from her chair. It wasn't completely a lie, she really did have to go meet Inuyasha at the front of the mall.  
  
Hojo stood also. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I dunno. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Bye, Hojo!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she ran towards the front of the mall.  
  
Hojo seemed like a nice enough guy, but she didn't like him. He just wasn't her type. 'How would I know what my type is?' Kagome thought and slowed from a jog to a walk. She stopped in front of a glass window and looked at her reflection. What she saw was a girl with long silky raven hair, deep brown eyes, and a face she didn't recognize yet.  
  
Kagome sighed and continued walking towards the entrance of the mall. Kagome walked out if the crowded mall and into the bright afternoon sun. She lifted her hand to black out the glare of the sun. "When I get my first pay check I'm gonna buy me a pair of sun glassas." She muttered to herself. She looked around the parking lot, looking for Inuyasha's red jag.  
  
A car horn honked behind Kagome and she turned around to see Inuyasha waving at through his open window.  
  
Kagome smiled and hurried over to the car. She was relieved when she got out of the hot sun and into the air condition of Inuyasha's car. "Thank God fot A.C." She said as she sank back into the cousioned seating of the car.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hello to you too, wench." He said as he began to drive towards his home.  
  
Kagome groaned slightly. "For the last time, my name is NOT wench, it Kagome." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied while rollinf his eyes.  
  
They rode the rest of te way in silence.  
  
The gently humming of the car motor and the smooth motions of the car soon lulled Kagome into a light sleep. And almost instantly, she began to dream.  
  
*~Kagome's Dream~*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a shrine. She looked around. There was the main shrine, a storage building, and a well house.  
  
The door to the shrine opened and out walked the form of a person. Kagome looked closely at the person to see that it was... herself?  
  
'Whats going on?' Kagome wondered. The girl standing in front of the shrine was a younger version of herself, maybe no more than fifteen.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called out from the well house. The younger Kagome looked in that diresction. "Yes?" She called.  
  
"Could you come here for a minute, dear?" The voice asked.  
  
The younger Kagome hopped off the pourch and ran to the well house, and Kagome decided to follow. 'Maybe this is another memory.' She thought hopefully.  
  
She and the other walked Kagome walked into the well house. The well house was dimly and Kagome could hardly see anything. She squinted her eyes and could just make out the figures of two people. She walked deeper into the well house and saw that it was herself and an older woman. She couldn't make out the womans face, it was shrouded in shadows.  
  
Kagome walked closer to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Kagome dear, I have something very important to tell you." The older woman started.  
  
"What is it?" The younger Kagome asked.  
  
The older woman sighed a little. "Kagome, as you know you are a miko from a long line of miko's. Your miko abilities have by passed every ones expectations. There has not been a power like yours in a long time." She took a deep breath. "And now that you are fifteen its time you took on the burdan that has been passed on from miko to miko." She said in a heavy voice.  
  
"What is it?" The younger Kagome asked, her voice full of courosity.  
  
The older woman sighed again and walked over to the well. She bent down beside it and pulled out a little box that was hidden behind it. She blew the dust off the top and walked back to Kagome. She slowly opened the lid of the box and there, nustled in dark red velvet sat a jewel. It shoned a bright pink and it was on a chain of sharp teeth.  
  
"Its beautiful." The younger Kagome breathed. She reached out a hand and when her fingers came into contact with the jewel it pulsated slightly.  
  
"This is the Shikon no Tama." The older woman said.  
  
The younger Kagome's head jerked up. "The jewel of four souls? That can't be, its only a legend." She said with disbeliefe in her voice.  
  
The older woman shook her head. "The legends are true. Even the part of the the girl going back in time and releasing the dog hanyou from the tree. Its all true." The older woman said as she gently lifted the Shikon no Tama out of the box.  
  
"Ever sence that girl put the jewel back together, her decendants have protected it. My mother passed it on to me when I turned fifteen. Now, its your job to protect it, Kagome." The woman said and put the jewel around Kagome's neck.  
  
The younger Kagome brought her hand up and grasped the jewel.  
  
"You have a great power, Kagome. And with great power, comes great responsibility. Its your duty as a miko to stay pure of heart and keep the Shikon no Tama purifide and protect it from evil." The older woman continued.  
  
The younger Kagome looked up at the woman. "How am I supposed to handle this? I don't think I can handle this big of a reponsibility. I'm not sure I WANT to. I'm still just a kid. I can't handle something like this!" She said, her voice raising slightly in volume.  
  
The older woman smiled slightly. "That's exactly what I said when I was told I was to protect the Shikon no Tama. You can do it, Kagome. Just keep your heart pure and believe in yourself."  
  
*~End Dream~*  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was on the black leather couch of Inuyasha's and covered with a blanket. "Shikon no Tama." She said aloud. 'Is that what that guy in the tunnel was talking about? Is that what he wanted?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it. Remember how I told you guys that I was sick at the begening of the chapter? You wanna know how to make me feel better? Review! If people tell me that they like my story it'll make me feel better! So go on and click that little button in the corner, you know you wanna, the buttons your friend.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	12. She's Making Me Soft

A/N: WOW! I have NEVER gotten so many reviews at one time! I'm so happy! And guess what! You guys made me feel so much better with your reviews that I don't even feel sick anymore! I love you all! ~gives reviewers home made brownies~  
  
kristina: Thanks for saying that you hope I recover! I feel much better today! You really love my story? That's great! Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for putting me on your favs!  
  
Meiah: Thanks for saying that I have talent! And I applogize for the spelling and grammer. For some reason my spell check doesn't always work. And to answer your question, yes, the original Kagome is her ancestor. And the Kagome in this story is named for the original Kagome. I hope I answered your question.  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was kawaii!  
  
Tomo*223: Thanks for saying my last chapter was great! I really enjoyed writing that one! And I'm happy I gave Bandit a good home, too.  
  
Sango'n'Miroku4ever: Thanks for saying my story was good!  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Glad you love my story and that you think its funny! And I got so many reviews how could I stop writing? Lol. And yes, I will read your stories.  
  
Saturnlover: I updated! Lol  
  
Puppkid: Yeah! Everyone seems to like it! I know what you mean, I love animals too and wouldn't mind working at Pet Heaven. ~sigh~ And don't worry, Kagome will get her memories back. You have an idea or 2 about who was beating up Kagome? If you'd like you can try and guess and I'll tell you if your right.  
  
inukagonly: Thanks, I'm feeling much better. And I hope you feel better. And I want to thank you again for being supportive and for being truthful in my last chapter! And just because I got so many reviews, I'm going to update one day after I posted my last chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Kagome had been fast asleep when Inuyasha had pulled into his drive way, so instead of waking her up he carried her into the house and laid her on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. Inuyasha just stood there for a moment, watching her face. For the first time, her face didn't looked stressed or worried. 'Feh, I must be getting soft.' He thought as he shook his head and made his way towards the hallway staircase.  
  
'I don't know why I'm being so nice to that girl' He thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the sink. He cupped his hands and splashed his face with cold water. After he was done doing that he turned off the water and patted his face dry with a towel then looked into the mirror above the sink. He frowned slightly. "How am I supposed to ask her?" He asked aloud to his reflection. It didn't reply. "Your no help." He muttered and threw his towel in the dirty clothes hamper.  
  
Tomorrow night was the hospitals 50th annaversery of being open and it had rented out a local mansion that no one was living in to have a party and Inuyasha wanted to bring Kagome. The only problem Inuyasha had with that was getting the nerve up to ask her. 'Not thay I'm afraid or anything.' He thought as he made his way back down the stairs.  
  
He glanced over at the couch to see Kagome sitting up and a thoughtful expression on her face. 'I guess I could ask her now.' He thought and made his way over to the couch. "Well, well, I see sleeping beuatiful has finally decided to wake up." He said with a smirk and sat down next to her.  
  
Kagome glanced up at him. "Hey, Inuyasha." She said absently.  
  
Inuyasha knew what it ment when she talked like that. "You had another memory." He stated. She always got that far off thoughtful look on her face when a memory came came back to her.  
  
Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I did. This one was really confusing." She said and looked into his amber eyes.  
  
Inuyasha felt something in the pit of his stomach when her eyes locked with his, but he pushed it aside as being hungery. 'I'll have to make some ramen.' He thought. "Well, you gonna tell me what it was?" He asked, trying not to sound interested, but failing miserably.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and began to tell Inuyasha about her memory. "This is the first memory I have had that doesn't have me getting hurt in it." She said after she had finished telling Inuyasha about her memory.  
  
"Do you know where the shrine is? Maybe I could drive you out there. There could be some one there who knows you." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Kagome's face faultered slightly and she shook her head no. "No, I didn't even recognize the shrine or the well house." She said in a defeated sounding tone of voice.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in the now familure way that Kagome was used to. "Feh, its nothing to worry about. Be happy your remembering at all." He said.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly at Inuyasha. "Thanks." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Feh, for what, wench?" He asked in mild couriosity."  
  
Kagome's smile widened slightly and she leaned over and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for listening to me." She said and quickly jumped off the couch and made her way up the stairs, blushing slightly.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there, stunned by what Kagome had just done. Then he slowly brought one hand up and held it to his cheek where Kagome had kissed him. That one little, innocent kiss began to stir emotions in Inuyasha. Emotions that he didn't understand at all. "What are you doing to me, Kagome?" He asked aloud.  
  
**  
  
Kagome quickly made her way up the stairs and into the hallway bathroom. "I can't believe I just did that!" She said, holding a hand to her burning cheek. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her blushing face. She smiled a little, though. Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she had wanted to do that for the longest time.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water. She kept it running untill she had it at just the right temperature, then she stripped out of her clothes and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper, but her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet, and slowly lowered herself into the steaming water. She sighed in contentment as the hot water instantly relaxed her tense muscles.  
  
Once she was submerged in the water up to her neck, she let her mind wander. She thought about what little memories she did have, she thought about her job, her new friends, but most of all, she thought about her feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
True, her feelings had changed into something more for Inuyasha over the weeks she had spent with him. Her feeling resembled something almost like love for the white haired doctor. Now that thought really shocked Kagome. 'Love? I can't love Inuyasha. I haven't known him long enough to develop love for him, have I?' Kagome was becoming very confused about her feelings.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts at the noise of a growling sound. She looked around the bathroom, thinking that Demon might had pushed the bathroom door open and that was him growling, but he wasn't in the bathroom, she was alone. She laughed slightly when she realized where the growling sound was coming from. "I guess I'm hungery." She said as her stomach emitted another loud growl.  
  
She pulled the plug and let the water drain out of the bath tub then wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body. She made her way towards her room and got herself and over sized t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting pants.  
  
She quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw Inuyashastanding over a pot and stiring what looked like beef stew. "That smells great." Kagome said as she took a sniff of the delishous smelling stew.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at her and, for just a second, Kagome could have sworn she saw nervousness in his amber eyes.  
  
"Feh, you were in the tub so long I thought you might have drowned or something." He said as he filled two bowels with the stew.  
  
Kagome gave him a dry look and sat down at the table.  
  
They ate in silence for awhile, each lost in thought. "So, how was your first day at wirk?" Inuyasha finally asked, wanting to get some sort of conversation started.  
  
Kagome swallowed her stew before she answered. "It was great! I love working there already!" Kagome exclaimed as her face lit up for that days earily events.  
  
Inuyasha just 'feh'd' and continued eating his stew.  
  
Kagome finished her stew first this time. She carried her bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out then made her way into the living room and sat on the leather couch.  
  
'Baka, that would've been the perfect time to ask her!' Inuyasha berated himself. 'I'll ask her as soon a I'm done eating.' He thought with a nod of his head.  
  
**  
  
Kagome pulled out a small note book from her purse. Sence Kagome had gotten her second memory, she had decided to write them down. She flipped the note book open to a blank page and began to write todays memory.  
  
When she was finished, she flipped to the first page and began to read all the memories she had written down, hoping that if she read them they would jog her brain into remembering something else, but nothing came to her mind.  
  
She sighed and closed the note book and put it back into her purse. 'I guess that's all I'm going to remember for today.' She thought as she stretched her arms up and over her head. Kagome twisted slightly to the right and popped her back.  
  
"Ah, that felt good." Kagome said as he bones gave of a satisfying 'pop'. Kagome settled back into the soft leather of the couch, ready to just relax for the evening.  
  
She lifted her head slightly when she heard the foot steps of Inuyasha. "You ate slower than usual." She commented after Inuyasha had sat down at the oppisit end of the couch.  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms and 'feh'd' as a reply.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and settled back into the couch. Kagome lifted her head once again when she noticed that Inuyasha was fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him and he looked over at her, peircing amber eyes locking with soft brown ones.  
  
'Its now or never.' Inuyasha thought as he took a deep breath. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" He asked trying to cover the nervouseness he felt.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, relieving some of the tension that Inuyasha felt. "Of course you can, Inuyasha. What is it?" Kagome replied, still smiling at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha took another deep breath and tried to make his voice sound gruff. "Not that it's a big deal or anything, but the hospital is having a party at this big mansion tomorrow 'cause its been open for 50 years, and we're supposed to bring a date." Inuyasha said, waiting to see what Kagome's reaction would be.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly at him. "Inuyasha, are you asking me to go to this party with you?" She asked with a knowing voice.  
  
Inuyasha blushed the slightest shades of pink. "Feh, no. We're just reguired to bring a date and you're the only girl I know besides Sango and Rin. And Sesshomaru and Miroku are bringing them." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest once more.  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor, trying to hide her smile. "Well, I guess I could go. I mean, I don't have anything else to do." She said and glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Inuyasha visibly relaxed his shoulders and Kagome could have sworn that she heard a sigh of reliefe. "Feh, fine." Inuyasha said and got off the couch and walked up the staircase.  
  
Once he was out if the room, Kagome's face broke into a full fledged smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you guys like it! I have to say, I'm not as proud of this chapters as I am of my other ones. I kinda had writters block with it. You guys sure seemed to like Bandit! Should I keep him in the story and bring him and the little girl back to visit Kagome at Pet Heaven? Please R/R this chapter! If you do I'll give every one some poky! ~waves poky in the air~  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	13. Shopping

A/N: Wow! I got so many reviews! I'm so happy I wanna cry! Announcement! I now have posted Kagome's Sight. Please R/R it.  
  
Tomo*223: Glad you like my story development! And yes, it is a special one.  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: I'm glad you like Sesshie being a kids doc! And yes. Sesshie and Inu are brothers, he just hasn't told Kags, yet. And I don't mind that you reviewed to an old chappie! Thanks for saying my story is great!  
  
Saturnlover: I updated, I updated, I updated! Lol, I hope it was fast enough.  
  
inukagonly: Glad you liked the poky! I'm glad that your doing better! And I'll keep writing. And I will be bringing Bandit back, everyone seemed to like the little guy.  
  
Miko Ariko-901: Yes! The button is your friend! Lol. Glad you liked the poky! And to answer your question about who beat Kagome, you were right on your first guess. And thanks for saying my story r0x! And I'm honored to have you review my story! And flattery will get you every where! Lol. Glad you liked the fluffy-ness!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was cool!  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic: Glad you love my story! That's my one goal. Lol.  
  
kritina: I'm glad I recovered too! Lol. And thanks for saying the chappie was great!  
  
A/N: Okay guys, I realize I'm really late on updating but if you'll just read the A/N at the end of this chapter I'll tell you why. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Kagome woke bright and early the next morning. She was determind not to be late for work this morning.  
  
She jumped out of bed and got a quick shower. Then she walked back into her room and picked out her out fit. Todays out fit was a black t-shirt with fish net going down to her wrists and a pair of black jeans and black shoes.  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Inuyasha was already there and had a pot of coffe perking. "What are you doing up, Inuyasha? I figured you'd still be asleep 'cause its your day off." Kagome said as she grabbed a coffee cup.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a dry look. "I would still be asleep if you hadn't set your alarm clock on that damn radio station." He mumbled.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be late for work to days in a row." Kagome said cheerily as she oured the coffee into two coffee cups.  
  
"Whats that gotta do with you waking me up?" Inuyasha said with a wide yawn. He grabbed his coffee cup and took a gulp of it with out adding any sugar or creamer.  
  
Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and picked up her coffee cup.  
  
The phone started ringing and Inuyasha went to answer it. "What do you want?" Was what he said when he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Kagome there?" A female voice asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha could hear the sounds of birds sqwauking, cats meowing, dogs barking and a lot of other noises. "Yeah, hang on." Inuyasha said and carried the cordless into the kitchen. He handed the phone to Kagome and sat down at the table.  
  
'I wonder who it is.' Kagome thought as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said into the reciever.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. This is Trish." The voice at the other end of the line spoke over a particulry loud barking sound.  
  
"Hey, Trish. Don't worry, I won't be late today." Kagome promised quickly, thinking that that was what Trish was calling about.  
  
Trish laughed. "Don't worry about yesterday. In fact, don't worry about coming in at all today." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, beginning to worry. 'She's not think about firing me is she?' Kagome thought worridly.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, don't worry!" Trish said hurridly when she heard Kagome's un- asked question in her voice. "Your not fired or anything, its just that the pet shop is closing early today for invetory and we won't need you 'till tomorrow. I hope that's not a problem." Trish said.  
  
Kagome let a sigh of reliefe escape her lips. "No, its not a problem at all, Trish. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome replied.  
  
"See ya then!" Trish said cheerfully and hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome hit the 'off' button on Inuyasha's phone and sat it on the table.  
  
"Was that your boss?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome over the rim of his 'Damn I'm Good' coffee cup.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and picked up her own coffee cup and took a sip. "Yeah, she was just calling me to tell me that I don't have to go into work today 'cause their doing invetory or something." Kagome answered.  
  
'I wonder what I'm going to do today now that I don't have to work.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked out the kitchen window to see a sunny sky with no clouds. "Inuyasha, whats the attire for the party tonight?" Kagome asked and turned her gaze to the white haired doctor across from her.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "Attire? What the heck is that?" Inuyasha questioned her.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Clothing. What type of clothing are we supposed to wear to the party? Is it formal, casual, fancy?" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "I dunno. I guess we gotta get dressed up." He replied.  
  
Kagome thought about the clothing she ahd bought last time she went shopping with Sango. 'I don't think I have anything that'll be fancy enough.' She thought. 'I guess I'll have to go shopping!' Kagome's face lit up at this thought. "Hey, Inuyasha, is today Sango's day off, too?" She asked, trying to make it sound like it wasn't to important.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, Sango's off today." He answered her.  
  
Kagome's face brightened even more and she picked up the phone and pushed the 'on' button. "Whats her phone number.?" She asked, her voice showing how exited she was getting.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. 'What she getting so exited about.' He wondered. "Her number is 555-0129." He replied and finished off his coffee.  
  
Kagome nodded and dialed Sango's number. The phone was answered on the third ring. "Sango? This is Kagome. Do you have anything to do this after noon? You don't? Great! How do you feel about a shopping trip to the mall?"  
  
**  
  
Kagome heard the sound of tires on gravel and a car horn sounded in the front of Inuyasha's house.  
  
Kagome, who had been sitting on the couch waiting for Sango to arrive, jumped up and grabbed her purse then rushed out the door.  
  
"Hey, Sango." Kagome greeted the girl that had become her close friend.  
  
Sango smield at Kagome and tossed her a pair of sun glasses. "So, what are we shopping for today? Clothes, shoes, make-up, jewlery, or are we just gonna look around the mall today?" Sango asked as she drove towards the mall.  
  
Kagome caught the sun glasses and slipped them on. "All of the above." Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
Those few little words made a very happy Sango.  
  
Sango knew that she was a shopohalic, but she didn't really care. 'Is it so wrong to enjoy shopping so much?' Sango often wondered to herself. "Are you looking for anything spesefic?" She asked Kagome once they were in the mall.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm looking for a dress for the hospitals party tonight." Kagome replied as she looked around the mall, trying to find a store that had dresses in it.  
  
Sango's face had a look of surprise on it. "I didn't know that you were going, Kagome." She said then her face brightened as she got an idea. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.  
  
"Whadda ya want?" She heard Inuyasha say when he answered the phone. His voice sounded groggy, like he had just woke up. "Hey, Inuyasha. You know, a simple 'hello' would be better than the way you answer the phone." Sango commented.  
  
"Feh, what do you want, Sango? I thought you and Kagome were shopping." Inuyasha said through a large yawn.  
  
"We are and that's the reason why I called. Inuyasha, you won't have to drive Kagome to the party tonight. She's coming home with me so that we can help each other with our make-up and stuff. So, we'll meet you there, okay? Bye!" Sango said and quickly hung up the phone before Inuyasha could protest.  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and drug her to a near by store that had dresses in the display windows. "This is te place to get a dress." Sango explained as she walked through the stores doors swinging doors.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped open when they walked into the store. Sure, it had dresses but it also had more than that. It had gowns! Like the kind you would expect to see in that American movie 'Beauty and The Beast'. The walls were lined with dresses and there were racks full of dresses all over the place. Kagome walked over to one rack and touched the fabrick of a dark purple dress. It was pure silk.  
  
Can I help you ladies today?" A friendly voice asked from behind Kagome and Sango.  
  
Kagome turned around to find a young girl, maybe no more than fifteen, standing there wearing a pure white kimono. Her hair was done up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and she had friendly brown eyes. Her name tag read 'Koharu'.  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl. "Yes, you can. We're looking for a dress." She said and turned to look back at the rack.  
  
"What kind of dresses, miss?" Koharu asked in a polite sounding voice.  
  
Sango gave a little laugh. "That's the problem, we don't know what kind we want."  
  
Koharu also gave a little laugh. "Well, maybe I can help. Whats the occasion for the dresses?" She asked in that friendly voice.  
  
"Its for the 50th annerversery of the hospital. They rented out that big old mansion to have a party in." Sango said as she looked at an ice blue sleeveless dress.  
  
Koharu smiled. "Then I think I can help. Follow me, please." She said and began to walk over to a section of the store that was not visible from just looking through the window. Koharu stopped in front of a two swinging doors that had the words 'Dressing Room' and it had a small walk-way leading from the doors, like you would see in a fasion show. "What are your measurements?" Koharu asked them.  
  
Kagome and Sango told Koharu what their sizes were.  
  
Koharu smiled. "Just have a seat and I'll be right back with your selections." She said and walked back into the store.  
  
Sango and Kagome said in the chairs. It wasn't long before Koharu came back with a rack full of dresses for them. "Just pick wich ones you like and try them on." She said and stepped back so they could look.  
  
Sango was the first to chose. She chose a dark red spagetti strap dress. She walked in to the changing room. When she came out she was wearing a dress and Kagome was shocked at how good Sango looked in it! It came mid thigh and the color was a wonderful contrast with Sango's pale skin and it hugged her slim form. Sango did a little twirl so Kagome and Koharu could see it. "Hows it look?" She asked them.  
  
"Sango, that dress is SO you! You've gotta get it for the party!" Kagome said as she watched Sango do another little twirl.  
  
Koharu nodded her head. Then she walked over to the rack and pulled out a pair of mathing red spike heeled shoes for Sango to try on. "Now all you need is some jewlery." Koharu said. She walked over to the jewlery part of the store and came back carrying a small black case. She sat it on a table and opened it up to reveal an asortment of gold jewlery. "Gold really goes well with red dresses." She explained.  
  
Sango picked up a pair of golen hoop earings and put them on. Then she looked at the golden necklaceses. "I don't know which one. What do you think, Koharu?" She asked the young sales girl.  
  
Koharu picked up a simple gold necklace and helped Sango put it on. "There, you looked wonderful." Koharu commented the black haired doctor.  
  
Sango smiled. "Thanks." She said then walked back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to pick out a dress. She walked over to the rack and began to search. She found the dark purple silk gress that she had been looking at early and she pulled it off the rack. "I think I'll try this one on." She said and made her way toward the dressing room.  
  
Kagome un-dressed then slipped the dress that she had chosen on. The dark purply dress was very pretty. It came down to just above her knees, and it had one sleeve that wrapped aound her shoulder and there was no sleeve at all on the other side.  
  
Kagome walked out of the dressing room and on to the walk way.  
  
Sango and Koharu had skeptical looks on their faces.  
  
"I don' think that dress is really your color, Kagome." Koharu commented as Kagome twirled around.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "That's what I thought. Could you pick me out a dress, Koharu?" Kagome asked the young sales girl.  
  
Koharu smiled and walked over to the dress rack. She looked for a few minutes then pulled out a black dress and handed it to Kagome. "Here, try this one on." She said.  
  
Kagome took the dress and walked back into the dressing room. She took off the purple dress and put it back on the hanger then put on the black dress that Koharu had picked out for her. It was a beautiful dress. It was solid black and it went down to her ankles and it was strapless. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and she was amazed at how the dress made her figure look. It hugged her slim waist line and it showed off her curves.  
  
Kagome walked back out on the walk way and twirledaround to show the dress off.  
  
"That's it! That's the dress for you, Kagome!" Koharu said exitedly. Sje picked up a box and pulled out a pair of clear spike heeled shoes.  
  
Kagome put them on. "How do I look?" She asked the two women in front of her.  
  
"If you don't but that dress for the party your crazy!" Sango said.  
  
Koharu nodded her head in agreement. Then she wa;led over to the jewlery compartment and came back with another black case. She opened it to reveal diamonds. "Diamonds seem to go best with black dresses." She explained.  
  
Kagome walked over to the case and began to search. She picked up a pair of diamond dangle earings and a thin diamond necklace and put them on. "What do you think?" She asked once the jewlery was on.  
  
"Somethings missing." Koharu said and rubbed her chin in thought. "I know!" She said with a snap of her fingers. She walked to another part of the store and came back a few minutes later with a small ractangular shaped box. She sat it on a table and opened it to reveal a pair of solid white gloves. She took them out of the box and handed them to Kagome. "Try these on." She said.  
  
Kagome took the gloves and slipped them on. They came to just the bend of Kagome's elbow.  
  
Koharu then reached back into the jewlery case and pulled out a diamond bangle bracelet.  
  
Kagome took it and slipped on her right gloved hand.  
  
"Now its perfect." Koharu said.  
  
Kagome smiled and twirled around again. Then she walked back into the dressing room to change back into her other clothes.  
  
Sango and Kagome followed Koharu to the front of the store.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Koharu." Kagome thanked the sales girl.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot. I don't think we could've gotten such great dresses with out your help." Sango agreed.  
  
Koharu blushed at their praise. "It was my pleasure." She said as she handed them their dresses and everything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please R/R. remember the button in the left corner is your friend. Here is the reason this chappie was so late. This other web site where I have some other fanfics posted, www,accessinuyasha.com, is closing down and they only gave the writters there like a weeks notice. So I had to go there and save the fics that I have posted their. And that's why this is late. I hope you guys can forgive me.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	14. The Way

A/N: I'm baaack! As an apalogy for my late updat last time, I'm gonna try to make this chappie extra long. There will be a song in this chappie, its called 'The Way' by Clay Aiken. If I do terrible on the song, its because this will be the first time I'm attemping to do it. I hope I do good! I'll do these symbols when I do the song, ~ ~, k?  
  
Tomo*223: Thanks for saying the chappie was great! Yeah, it does suck, I just barely got my fics saved. I hope I updated soon enough!  
  
Weeble Wooble Chic: Okay. ~hands Weeble Wooble Chic a dress like Kagome's along with all the assories~ Hope you like it! My story really makes you wanna shop? It must be contagous 'cause now I wanna shop, too! Lol.  
  
Sango'n'Miroku4ever: Great readers + great reviewers = great people! Thanks for reviewing and for saying all my chappies were great!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was coolies!  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Yeah! Thanks for forgiving me! ~hands Inuyasha'sDreamGRL home made brownies~  
  
Saturnlover: Yeah! Another person forgives me! ~also gives Satrunlover home made brownies~ And to answer your question, I don't know. Let's just say that both Sango and Kagome spent a $100 somethin on everything they bought.  
  
KagInu: Yeah, another person loves my fic! I know, accessinuyasha was where I first started doing my fics. And I'll keep up the great work as long as great people keep reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
By the time Sango and Kagome got back to Sango's house they only had three hours to get ready.  
  
"Kagome, you can have the shower first, I'll make some coffee then I'll take mine after your done, okay?" Sango said as she laid their shopping bags in the middle of her large living room floor.  
  
"Okay, where is your bathroom?" Kagome asked as she looked around the spacious living room.  
  
"Down the hall and to the right." Sango said and pointed in that direction. Then she walked towards the kitchen to start the coffee.  
  
Kagome followed Sango's directions and she came to a door. She turned the knob and she saw the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen before!  
  
It had royal blue plush careting and matching wall paper with royal blue rose boardering, it had a huge mirror over a black marble topped sink, the toilett even had matching covering over the seat.  
  
Kagome walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain.  
  
The shower had one of those massaging shower heads. 'This is gonna be one of the best showers I have had yet!' Kagome thought as she eyed the massaging shower head in aticapation.  
  
Kagome turned the hot water on then let it run untill it was at the right temperature. She pulled the little tab and the water went from the faucet to the shower head.  
  
She stripped off her clothing and then stept into the shower. She adjusted the water settings to the shower head, then sighed in contentment as the steaming water hit her taught muscles, instantly relaxing them.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango's shampoo and conditioner. 'She must really like this stuff.' She thought as she looked at the asorted scents of the shamoo's and condictioner's.  
  
There was strawberries, vanilla, cocoanut, and a lot of others.  
  
Kagome chose the strawberrie scented one. She quickly washed her hair and her body then turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body and her dripping wet hair.  
  
She toweled her hair dry as much as possible then walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Showers free." Kagome said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Sango was talking on the phone when Kagome entered. "Yes, I'm sure we won't need you to give us a ride, Miroku." She was saying into the phone. She was silent for a moment then her eyes widened slightly and her eye began to twitch. "You hentai!" She yelled into the reciever and slammed the phone down.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend quizically. "What did Miroku say?" She questioned.  
  
Sango just shook her head. "You don't wanna know." She replied. She handed Kagome a coffee cup. "Help yourself to some brownies." She said and pointed to a tray that was full of warm, gooey brownies.  
  
Sango walked out of the kitchen and a few minutes later Kagome heard the sound of running water.  
  
Kagome got herself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table and grabbed one the the brownies. She munched on her snake and let her mind wander.  
  
'I wonder if Inuyasha will like my dress.' She thought. Then she let herself wander to how handsome Inuyasha would probally look to night. When she realized what she was thinking of, she shook her head as if to shake the thought out of her mind. 'Where did THAT thought come from?' She wondered as she finished her brownie.  
  
Sango came back into the kitchen and looked at Kagome. "Are you ready to get dressed up?" She asked with a grin at her new close friend.  
  
Kagome returned the smile and stood up on the table. "You better believe it!" Kagome said as she followed Sango into the living room to retrieve their shopping bags.  
  
They carried their bags into Sango room.  
  
"Lets do our hair first." Sango said and laid her bag on the bed. Kagome did the same and followed her back into the bathroom.  
  
Sango had already plugged in her curling iron. "You first." She said and pushed Kagome down to sit on a little fold out chair.  
  
Sango spun the chair around so Kagome couldn't look into the mirror. She pulled out a brush and began to brush Kagome's long, silky, raven hair.  
  
Once she had all the tangles out she pulled Kagome's hair up into a tight bun at the top of her head, but she some strands to hang around her face. She then got out the now hot curling iron and curled the strands around Kagome's face so that they framed it.  
  
Sango then grabbed a small can of hair spray and sprayed just a little on Kagome's curls.  
  
"All done." Sango said as she stood back to admire her work.  
  
Kagome turned in her chair and looked at her hair and her jaw dropped open. She couldn't BELIEVE how elegant her hair looked! She brought her hand up and gingerly touched her bun. "Sango, I love it!" Kagome exclaimed as she through her arms around Sango. "Now its your turn." She said and push Sango into the chair.  
  
Sango sat down with out protest.  
  
Kagome reached over to the bathroom counter and retrieved a large curling iron. It took a bit longer to do Sango's hair, but in the end her a had luxurious curls cascading down her back.  
  
Kagome grabbed the can of hair spray and sprayed it on to Sango's hair. "Finished." She said and let Sango look at her hair.  
  
Sango's mouth also dropped open when she saw all the curls she had. "Wow, Kagome, you really know your way when it comes to styling hair." Sango complemented the girl.  
  
Kagome blushed at the praise. "Lets go put on out dresses now." She said.  
  
So, the two girls made their way into Sango's bed room to get dressed.  
  
Sango pulled out her dress, jewlery, shoes, and other assories. She then pulled off her towel and slipped into her dress. She sat down on her bed to put on her red, spiked heeled shoes.  
  
Kagome did the same. She pulled on her black strapless dress then her clear, spiked heeled shoes. "What do we do next? Put on our jewlery or our make-up?" Kagome questioned once they were both dress.  
  
"Our make-up, then our jewlery." Sagno replied.  
  
The two girls made their way over Sango's large dresser mirror to put on their make-up.  
  
Sango put on a deep red lip stick that matched her dress, then she put on sparkle eye shadow, mascara, black eye liner and she was done with her make- up.  
  
Kagome applied a light shade of pink lip stick, glitter eye shadow, mascara, black eye liner and she too, was also done with her make-up.  
  
"Now for our jewlery." Sango said picked up her jewlery.  
  
Kagome did the same and soon, both girls were ready for the party that night.  
  
"We look fabulose." Sango said as she and Kagome looked at their reflections in the full length mirror that Sango had hung on her door.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Yes we do." She said.  
  
They heard a car horn honk outside and a smile came to Sango's face. "That'll be our ride." She said as she picked up her purse.  
  
"Our ride? But I didn't think Miroku was gonna give us a ride." Kagome said as she gathered up her purse as well.  
  
Sango's smiled widened. "He's not." She replied and began to walk towards the front door.  
  
"Then who's out there?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango.  
  
Sango opened her front door and parked right in the front of her house was a black stretch limousine. "If we're going to this party tonight, we're going in style." Sango said as she looked at her friends surprised face.  
  
Sango smiled and grabbed her friends gloved arm and pulled her towards the limousine.  
  
A man got out of the limo and walked around to the back of the car. He opened the door with a smile and took off his hat and bowed slightly as Kagome and Sango got into the back.  
  
Sango opened up a small fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She then got two wine glasses and poured each of them a little bit of the wine.  
  
"Heres to a wonderful night." Sango said as she clinked glasses with Kagome.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha pulled at the collar of his shirt. He hated to get dressed up. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark maroon button down shirt while the other doctors were wearing tuxes or suits.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" A voice called from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku walking towards him. He, too, was wearing black dress pants and a dark purple button down shirt. Miroku hated getting dressed up almost as much as Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku sidled up next to Inuyasha. "So, are the girls here, yet?" He asked and scanned the area.  
  
"No, their not here yet." Inuyasha replied as he took a sip of his champaign.  
  
Inuyasha had been waiting for almost thirty minutes for Kagome to arrive. 'Why am I so anoxous for her to get here?' He wondered to himself as he looked out the large window of the mansion.  
  
Inuyasha saw a black stretch limousine pull up the long winding drive wat of the mansion. 'Must be one of the big shots from the hospital.' Inuyasha thought as he turned away from the window.  
  
Inuyasha saw Miroku staring at some womans behind. "You know, if Sango caught you doing that she'd make it so you would never have any kids." He commented with a smirk on his face.  
  
Miroku looked at his friend. "True, but Sango knows that she is the only person I really love." Miroku replied and went back to scanning the area.  
  
Miroku's eyes landed on the front door and he did a double take at what he saw and his jaw dropped open.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Miroku when he suddenly fell quiet. He looked and saw that Miroku's jaw had fallen open. "Oi, Miroku, what're you staring at?" Inuyasha asked and glanced in the direction that his friend was staring at and his jaw, too, dropped open.  
  
He could not believe what he was looking at. What he was looking at was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. And this beautiful creature was Kagome.  
  
She was wearing a black strapless dress that showed off her perfect figure.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take his amber eyes off of his beautiful Kagome. 'Wait a minute. MY Kagome? She isn't mine!' Inuyasha thought as he was finally snapped put if his daze.  
  
Miroku had also snapped out of his daze and he rushed over to the girls and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Might I say that you two ladies look lovely tonight." Miroku said once he had reached the girls.  
  
Sango blushed a slight shade of pink. "Thank you, Miroku." She said as she and Kagome handed their purses and coats over to an awaiting door man.  
  
Miroku took Sango's hand and led her over to a table that was assigned for him, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome followed.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the seat out for Kagome and once she was seated he pushed her close to the table.  
  
"Thanks you, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a shy, timid voice. 'Why am I being shy around Inuyasha? I've been living with him for almost a month now and I haven't been shy around him before.' She thought to herself.  
  
A waiter came over to their table and sat their entrée's in front of him. He pulled the lid off to reveal freshly cooked fish. He laid one fish on each persons plate.  
  
"If you need anything else, please ring this bell." The waiter said and sat a little bell in the middle of the table, then he walk away to attend to another table.  
  
The group ate in silence.  
  
"Ah, that was some of the best cooked fish I have had in awhile." Miroku said as he sat down his fork next to his plate.  
  
Sango glanced over at him. "That's what you said last time you ate MY cooked fish." She said and continued to stare at him.  
  
Miroku laughed lightly and slung a arm around Sango's shoulders. "Anything you cook Sango is better than anything here." Miroku said with sincerty in his voice.  
  
Soft music began playing in the background and Sango's face lit up. She stood from her chair and grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him out of his chair.  
  
"Come on, Miroku!" Sango said as she pulled him towards the dance floor.  
  
Miroku smiled at Sango and followed her with out complaint.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone at the table.  
  
The waiter came back and cleared away their plates.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and saw her staring wistfully at the dance floor. 'Maybe I should ask her to dance.' He thoguht to himself as he watched Kagome staring at the dance floor. 'Ah, it wouldn't hurt to just ask.' He thought as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha laid a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder and she looked up at him with those soulful brown eyes of hers and his stomach did a flip flop. 'How does she do this to me?' He wondered.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stared at him. 'Why is my heart punding?' She wondered as she stared into his beautiful amber eyes.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and held out a hand towards her. "Kagome, would you like to dance?" He asked as he stared at the beautiful. Once Inuyasha saw the smile break out on Kagome's face he knew that he had made the right decision in asking her to dance.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'd love to." She said as she accepted Inuyasha's out stretched hand and stood. up.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a little also and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed both of his hands on Kagome's hip and she place both of her gloved arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly began to dance to the song that was playing.  
  
~There's somethin' 'bout the way You look tonight, There's somethin' 'bout the that I can't take my eyes off you~  
  
Kagome pulled back slightly from Inuyasha to look in his eyes.  
  
'She is so beautiful.' Inuyasha thought as he stared back at Kagome.  
  
~There's somethin' 'bout that way your lips invite, Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around~  
  
'When I'm with Kagome I just feel so comfortable with her, like its been this way all the time.' He thought as he and Kagome slowly swayed back and forth to the music.  
  
~And I want you to be mine, And if you need a reason why~  
  
Inuyasha found himself staring at Kagome's full pink lips, wondering how they would feel against his.  
  
~It's in the way that you move me, And the way that you tease me, The way that I want you to night~  
  
'Why do I feel this way? Could it be that I truly love Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she tightened her grip around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
~It's in the way that you hold me, And the way that you know me, And when I can't find the right words to say, You feel it in the way, Oh, you feel it in the way~  
  
Inuyasha could see some sort of emotion in Kagome's beautiful brown orbs, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
He felt Kagome's gentle touch tugging at his heart. He felt like he had to say something to her. "Kagome, I-"  
  
He was silenced by Kagome's gently hand on his lips. "Just let me enjoy this moment." She said in a whispery voice and laid her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
~There's somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind~  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw that she had her eyes closed, her thick eyelashes gently resting against her pale face.  
  
'Why is it that I can't get you off of my mind, Kagome?' He thought as he pulled the girl in his arms closer to him.  
  
~There's somethin' 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl, Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes~  
  
'I just feel so happy when I'm around you.' Inuyasha thought, still staring down at the girl in his arms.  
  
~Oh, baby, it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile~  
  
'I'd do anything just to see you smile, Kagome. When you do, it lights up my world.'  
  
~And the reasons they may change, But what I'm feelin' stays the same~  
  
'I don't know what it is I feel towards you, Kagome. But I know that it will never change.'  
  
~It's in the way that you move me, And the way that you tease me, The way that I want you tonight (tonight)~  
  
'Inuyasha, I feel safe when I'm with you. When I'm with you I don't have to worry about who I am or the person I was. I can just be myself around you.'  
  
~It's in the way that you hold me, And the way that you know me~  
  
'No one else knows me like you do, Inuyasha.'  
  
~And when I can't find the right words to say, You feel it in the way, Oh, you feel it in the way~  
  
'Can you feel what I'm feeling right now, Inuyasa? Are you feeling the same things that I am?'  
  
~I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me Love you, you, baby~  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome tightened their grip on the other, never wanting to let go.  
  
~So don't ask me to decribe, I get all chocked up inside Just thinkin' 'bout the way~  
  
'Kagome, I can't even decribe the way I feel about you. I can only hope that you feel the same way.'  
  
~It's in the way that (Oh) You move me, And the way that you tease me, The way that I want you tonight (tonight)~  
  
'Kagome, you have moved me in a way that no one has ever done before, you've made me feel things I've never felt before.'  
  
~Oh (its in the way that) that you hold me (the way you hold me, yeah) And the way that You know me (the way that you know me)~  
  
'When you hold me, Inuyasha, I don't have to worry about anything.'  
  
~When I can't find right words to say (Feel it in the)~  
  
'I'll always be here to protect you, Kagome, no matter what.'  
  
~It's in the way that you move me, And the way that you tease me (feelin') The way-ay-ay-ay-ay (feel it in the way~  
  
'Inuyasha, I think I'm falling in love with you.'  
  
~There's somethin' 'bout the way you look tonight, There's nothin' more to say than, I feel it in the way~  
  
The song ended and Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome so that he could look into her eyes. They were sparkling with a happiness and an emotion that Inuyasha didn't quiet understand yet.  
  
"C'mon, lets go for a walk." He said and took Kagome's small hands in his larger ones.  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome out on the veranda. They were the only people out there. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand and he didn't release it.  
  
They stood out there, each just enjoying the others company.  
  
'Should I tell her about the way that I feel? I don't even understand what I'm feeling yet.' He thought as he stole a glance at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was once again amazed at the beauty of the woman before him. The light from the moon shone down on her, only making her appearance seem more beautiful.  
  
Kagome could feel that Inuyasha was staring at her and she turned her head and their eyes locked.  
  
A stary lock of hair had escaped from Kagome's bun and fell in her face and Inuyasha reached out a hand to brush it behind her ear. He held his hand on Kagome's cheek and caressed it.  
  
Kagome brought her hand up and covered Inuyasha's with it and she leaned in to his touch.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to stare into Inuyasha's amber depths. She felt herself being pulled toward them and she couldn't stop herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There ya go, there's your 11 page long chappie! I'm sorry to leave you at a cliffie but I just couldn't resist! And besides, this is my first major cliffie sence I started this fic. Do you guys wanna know what'll make me updat really soon? If I get at least five reviews for this chappie. Now, go on and click the little button in the left corner, you know you want to.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	15. EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

A/N: I have gotten so many reviews! I'm so happy! ~does a little happy dance~  
  
Kitsune Shippo: Thanks for saying my work is awsome! And I will always continue my work as long as one person seems to like it.  
  
Demongirl6318: I'm glad you like the fluffy part!  
  
Dragonlady: I'm glad you decided to review! And I'm glad you liked the song! I tried really hard to put exactly what they were thinking and doing so that it would work with the song!  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Glad you liked the brownies! Your on a diet too, huh? Same here. And don't worry, theres not gonna be that much fluff in this chapter exept for the very beginning. And I'm glad you liked my fluff that I put in it!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying the chappie was cool!  
  
gahjula: Sorry it took you awhile to find my story here. I hope your enjoying this site!  
  
Saturnlover: Okay. ~hands Saturnlover a brownie~ And I think I can work that song into one of my chappies, its one of my favs. too!  
  
Tomo*223: Thanks for being so understanding! And thanks for saying the chappie was awsome!  
  
inukagonly: You sure did give me five reviews! Lol. I know what you mean, I don't like cliffies either but I just couldn't resist putting one up! Gomem.  
  
Yk freak: You really think that that was my best one yet? Cool!  
  
KagInu: Yeah! You love my chappie! I hope I updated fast enough!  
  
Iokia-Genji: Thanks for saying my fic is really good! And I'm sorry for the cruel and unusual punishment on the last chappie. Lol.  
  
Ginny Brenn: I updated, updated, updated, updated! Lol. Please don't cry! I updated.  
  
animemisstress419: I love fluff, too!  
  
Weeble Wooble Chic: Gomen, I just couldn't resist the cliffie! Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagome could feel herself being drawn into Inuyasha's amber depths and she couldn't do anything to stop herself.  
  
She found her eyes slowly drifting to Inuyasha's lips, wondering how they would feel against her own. 'Am I really going to kiss Inuyasha?' She wondered briefly to herself.  
  
But the thought was quickly dispersed as her lips became a breath away from his.  
  
Kagome gently closed her eyes as her lips made contact with Inuyasha's. His lips were soft and warm.  
  
She felt arms snake around her waist and she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck in return.  
  
It wasn't a long kiss, but long enough that Kagome knew that there was something special between her and the amber eyed doctor.  
  
Inuyasha could also feel something between them, but he didn't know what it was. 'Why am I feeling this way?' He thought as he pulled back from Kagome and looked into her beautiful brown orbs.  
  
Her eyes were shinning with happiness and Inuyasha smiled softly down at the girl in his arms.  
  
**  
  
"Thanks for actually NOT being a pervert tonight, Miroku." Sango said as she led them back to the table where they had left Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't mention it, my dear Sango." Miroku replied as he caually slung an arm over the nurses shoulders.  
  
"Don't call me dear." She said, trying to sound annoyed but not succeding at all.  
  
Miroku just smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked once they had reached the table.  
  
"Maybe they are on the dance floor." Miroku said as he scanned the dancing area with out seeing Kagome or Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll go check in the ladies restroom." Sango said and began to walk in that direction.  
  
Miroku began to follow. "And I'll go with you." He said with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
Sango spun around and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Or maybe I'll go look near the refreshment table." He rephrased with a nervous swallow.  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Sango said and turned back to the restrooms.  
  
When Sango walked into the restroom the first thing she noticed was the noise. It was so loud in there that she could hardly think! There were women crowded in front of the mirrors putting make-up on, women talking, laughing, and everything else you could think of.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called over the noise, but no one paid any attion to her. She could feel her temper rising and she walked over to the chairs in the bathroom and stood up on one. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone jumped and turned to look at the woman standing on the chair.  
  
"Is there anyone named Kagome in here?" Sango called.  
  
The women shook their heads and said no.  
  
Sango took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Thank you for your time." She said calmly and got off the chair and walked out of the restrooms.  
  
"I didn't find Kagome in there. How 'bout you, Miroku?" Sango asked once she had found him.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I haven't found a trace of them. Lets go look out on the veranda, maybe some one out there has seen them." He said and began to walk in that direction.  
  
At first glance, it seemed that there was no one out on the veranda.  
  
"I guess there not h-" Sango began to say but was suddenly silenced by Miroku as he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her backwards.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sango asked as she shook Miroku's hand off and whirled around to face him.  
  
Miroku held a finger up to his mouth. "Look." He said in a whisper and pointed to the darkest end of the veranda.  
  
Sango gave him a quizical look and glanced in that direction. She gasped at what she saw and her hand flew to her mouth to cover the sound. "Is that Inuyasha and Kagome KISSING?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Sango's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe it!" She said and glanced back at the couple.  
  
They were no longer kissing, but they were staring deeply into each others eyes.  
  
"Don't they make a cute couple?" Miroku asked right behind Sango.  
  
Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, but do you think Inuyasha will keep it going? You know how badly he was hurt before last time he got into a relationship." She asked as she turned to face Miroku once more.  
  
"I think it will, Sango. Kagome will accepted Inuyasha for who he is." Miroku replied to Sango.  
  
Music began to play in the backround and Miroku held his hand out to Sango with a grin. "Shall we dance again, Lady Sango?" He asked.  
  
Sango retuerned the smile. "Yes, we shall." She said as she took his offered hand and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
**  
  
The ride back to Inuyasha's house was a quiet one. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome knew what to say.  
  
Inuyasha pulled into his drive way and stopped his car. He got out and hurried over to Kagome's side and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got out of the car.  
  
They walked to the house in silence, each thinking of the events earier that night.  
  
Inuyasha had received an aword that night. 'I just wish I knew what it was for.' He thought to himself.  
  
They stopped once they reached the door step, now staring awkwardly at each other.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to go to that party with you tonight, Inuyasha. I had fun." Kagome finally broke the silence.  
  
That comment seemed to break the awkwardness between the two.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, don't mention it, wench." He said in his usualtone of voice, but not as harshly as usual.  
  
Kagome suddenly smiled up at him.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome's smiling face.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Its nothing. Its just that you hadn't called me 'wench' all evening and I was beginning to wonder if you were feeling alright." She said with a soft chuckle.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the dark haired girl in confusion. 'Me calling her 'wench' makes her happy? This is one strange girl.' He thought to himself as he watched Kagome laughing.  
  
Kagome finally quieted down from her laughter. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew past her, making the curls around her face sway slightly.  
  
Inuyasha saw her shiver and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. "Lets go inside before you get sick." He said as he led her towards the door.  
  
Kagome gave a little laugh. "If I ever do get sick then I guess it's a good thing I live with a doctor." She said.  
  
For a moment, Kagome could have sworn that she saw the corners of Inuyasha's mouth twitch but when she looked again he had his usual arrogant look on his face.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked into the house. "Thanks again, Inuyasha." She said before she turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Like I said before, don't mention it, wench." Inuyasha replied as he watched the form of Kagome's slim form turn the corner and into her room.  
  
"Finally, I can get out of the monkkey suit." Inuyasha muttered as he un- buttoned his dress shirt and threw it over the arm of his black leather couch.  
  
He walked over towards his study and opened the door. He walked over to a small desk and sat down in the swivel chair. "What a night." He said as he leaned his head back.  
  
The phone on the edge of his desk began to ring and he groaned as he looked at the caller I.D. "What do you want, Miroku?" He asked as he picked up the phone. He heard Miroku give a sigh.  
  
"Have I ever told you that I hate your caller I.D. Inuyasha? It makes it hard for some one to call and surprise you." Miroku said into his phone.  
  
"Feh, that's exactly the reason why I got it, so I won't have to talk to people I don't feel like talking to. Now, what do you want, Miroku?" Inuyasha repeated his earlier question.  
  
Miroku sighed again. "Must you always say that? I just called to congradulate you on your reward." He said in to the phone.  
  
"Feh, whatever. I don't even know what I got it for." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You don't even know what your own reward was for?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes even though Miroku couldn't see him do the act. "Are you deaf as we as perveted? Thats what I said." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You got the reward for treating the most people and not letting anyone die in this year." Miroku said in an exasperated sounding voice.  
  
"I did? Hm, imagine that." Inuyasha said in a bored voice.  
  
Miroku gave an exasperated sounding sigh. "You are the only person that I know of that wouldn't be proud of that reward you got." He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the phone and shrugged his shoulders as he hung it back in its cradle. "Whatever." He muttered as he leaned his head back once again.  
  
**  
  
Kagome had just changed out of her party dress and into the over sized t- shirt that Inuyasha had given her the first night she had come to stay here. She giggled slightly at the memory of the water fight the two of them had had that night.  
  
She heard a scratching noise at her bedroom door and went to open it. "Hey, Demon." She said to the big Great Dane puppy as he walked into her room.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and left the door opened a crack so that Demon could leave if he wanted to later.  
  
Kagome yawned widely as she walked over to her bed. She pulled back the sheets and crawled underneath them and she reached over to her bed side table and turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes moments later when she heard a soft whinning sound. She opened her eyes to see Demon looking at her with big pleading eyes. She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright, Demon. Get up here." She said as she scooted over to make room for the half grown Great Dane puppy on her bed.  
  
Demon gave a happy little 'woof' and jumped up on the bed next to Kagome.  
  
"Oof." Kagome said as Demon plopped nearly on top on her. "Demon, I said you could sleep with me not on top of me!" She said as she tried to push the big dog off of her.  
  
The only response she got was a lick on the face from Demon.  
  
Kagome sighed once again in defeat and wrapped her arms around him. "Good night, Demon." She mumbled sleepily as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock on his desk. It read twelve 'o clock. 'Did I fall asleep in my chair again? The last I looked at the clock it was only ten.' He thought as he stretched his arms over his head with a yawn.  
  
"I better head on up to bed." He said aloud as he pushed himself out of his chair.  
  
He walked out of his study and up the stairs. He stopped when he noticed that Kagome's door was open. He peeked around the door and saw that she was asleep on the bed with Demon next to her.  
  
Inuyasha quietly walked into the room and gently pulled the cover up better around Kagome and patted Demon on his head as he moaned slightly in his sleep.  
  
He walked out of Kagome's room and down the hall to his own room. He plopped down on his bed and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope there wasn't to much fluff in this chappie! Did ya like it, or did you not like it? I hope you liked it! Please R/R! See that little button down there? Its just BEGGING to be clicked, so why don't you nice people make it happy?  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	16. Corvette

A/N: I just can't BELIEVE how many reviews I'm getting! I'm so happy I think I might cry. ~sniff~  
  
Saturnlover: Lol, I do that to my dog all the time. He just seems more comfortable than a regular ol' pillow, lol.  
  
MoriCartel: Thanks! I'm trying really hard to keep them as close to the anime's personality as possible. You just gave my confidence a major boost in that department!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for reading!  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Thanks for saying the chappie was great!  
  
Weeble Wooble Chic: Gomen my chapter went by a little fast, I just didn't have any good ideas for the party scean any more. And thanks for reading!  
  
kaggierain: Everyone seems to love Bandit! How wouldn't, though? And don't worry, there will be more fluff.  
  
inukagonly: You sure do have powerful ways! Lol. And no problem, I always try to mention my loyal reviewers!  
  
Blood Unicorn 15: Thanks for saying I have a great plot line!  
  
Yk freak: Chappie 14 is my fav, too!  
  
c-dog: Thanks for saying I've got talent! I need all the encouragement for my low self esteem, lol.  
  
Dragonlady: I'm glad you liked the part where Sango screamed to get everybodys attition, doesn't that just seem like something she's really do? And I appreceate your cronstrutive critisism, it helps to improve my writing skills, I'll try and do better when I refer to eyes. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tomo*223: Hey, that sounds like fun! ~also spins in chair~ Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She rolled over with a groan and turned it off. She pushed herself out of bed and stretched her arms up and over her head. "I gotta get ready for work." She said as she walked over to her dresser.  
  
She pulled out a pair of blue jeans that were flared slightly, and a light blue shirt that had the words 'What Ever' in the front.  
  
Once she was dressed, she quickly ran down stairs and to the kitchen for a cup a coffee. "Good morning, Inuyasha!" She called in a happy sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha grunted a reply and handed her a cop of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said and took a sip of the hot brew in the cup.  
  
Kagome finished drinking her coffee. "Come on, Inuyasha, you have to drive me to work." She said as she pulled on her shoes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "No I'm not." He said simply.  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean? I can't just walk to work!" She said and walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I mean I ain't driving you. Here." He said as he calmly tossed her a set of keys.  
  
Kagome caught the keys. "Your letting me drive you car?" Kagome asked in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha just grunted in reply. "Get going before your late. I don't wanna listen tp you complain like you did the last time you were late." He said as he took another sip from his coffee.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll see you after work!" She said as she ran towards the front door.  
  
Kagome grabbed her purse and opened the fron door. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
What she saw was a shiny, red, convertible corvette. There was something taped to the window of the corvette and Kagome walked over and read it.  
  
It read, 'Now I won't have to get up early on my days off. Enjoy your new car, wench.'  
  
Kagome stood there for a moment in silence, registering what the note said. 'This car is mine?' She thought.  
  
When it did register, she let out a shriek of exitment and whirled around and ran towards the house.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha smirked when he heard Kagome's scream of exitment. 'I take she found her 'litlle' present.' He thought as he sat his cup in the sink.  
  
He heard the front door bang open and the sound of running foot steps.  
  
He looked over towards the kitchen entrance and saw Kagome running right towards hime. He was nearly knocked over as Kagome lunged at him and locked her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kept squeeling over and over, her grip around Inuyasha's neck tightening.  
  
Inuyasha patter Kagome on her back. "Your welcome. But you know, I really would like to breath right about now." He said in a raspy sounding voice as his face turned a slight shade of blue.  
  
Kagome laughed and loosend her grip, but not letting go. "Inuyasha, how can I ever thank you?" She asked as she stared into the amber eyed doctor.  
  
"Feh, you just did thank me, wench." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.  
  
Kagome laughed again. "Well, I'm gonna keep thanking." She said as she leaned up and quickly planted a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lips then ran out of the house again and to her new car.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at what Kagome had just done. He shook his head and smirked at the spot where Kagome once stood. "Enjoy the car, wench." He muttered.  
  
**  
  
Kagome unlocked her car and slid into the drivers seat. The seats were coushioned like Inuyasha's car. It had matching black interor, and the best looking sound system she had ever seen before.  
  
She gently ran her hands over the soft leather the covered the steering wheel, almost caressing it.  
  
"Lets see what this baby can do!" She said as she slid te key into the ignetion.  
  
The car roared to life.  
  
Kagome pulled out of the drive way and on to the road. She floored it, going ten miles over the speed limit. She smiled at the power of her car. 'This is SO great!'  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Trish!" Kagome called as she walked through the doors of Pet Heaven.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Its gonna be one busy day today." Trish said as she sat a little white kitten with blue eyes in the stores display window.  
  
Kagome walked over and gently began to pat the little kitten. "Whys that?" She asked the blond haired woman.  
  
Trish sighed slightly. "Well, to start with, we've got five dogs to groom, one of our cats just had a litter of kittens, we get more stock today and that encludes more animals coming in, we've gotta clean all the cages, clean the display windows, and after all that we have to take inventory." Trish said with another sigh.  
  
Kagome looked at her blond haired boss with sympathy. "What about that other new girl, Nazuna, isn't she gonna help us?" She asked as she clipped on her name tag.  
  
Trish shook her head. "She called in sick today. Its just gonna be you and me. This is gonna be one hell of a day." Trish said as she walked towards the back of the store.  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked towards the front of the store. She looked at what was written down on the grooming schedual. "Let's see, who is coming in first?" She asked as she looked down the list of names.  
  
"Oh, Bandit is coming to be groomed!" Kagome said ecitedly.  
  
She hadn't seen the little German Shepherd puppy sence Emily had taken him home with her. She looked when his grooming session was scedualed and saw that it was at eight fifty.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. "They'll be here any minute then." She said. 'I guess while I wait I might as well clean some bird cages.' She thought and walked back to the front of the store.  
  
Kagome slowly approached the cage of a African Grey parret named Tilly. For some reason, this bird hated Kagome.  
  
She had already bitten Kagome five times.  
  
"Okay, Tilly, I know you don't like me, but how about for once you let me clean out your cage with out you trying the bite me, hm?" She said to the large grey bird.  
  
Tilly watched Kagome with a weary yellow eye.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the cage door and reached her hand inside to retrieve the removeable bottom of the cage.  
  
She sighed with relief when her hand was out of the cage with out being bitten. She cleaned the removeable bottom and put it back in the cage. "Maybe your starting to warm up to me." Kagome said to the bird.  
  
Tilly bobbed her head up and down then whipped her head forwared and bit Kagome on her index finger.  
  
Kagome jerked her hand back and glared at the large grey bird. "Or I could be wrong." She muttered as she inspected her injured finger.  
  
Just then the bell above the door tingled, alerting Kagome that she had customers to attend to.  
  
Kagome turned and walked away from Tilly's cage. "Welcome to Pet Heaven, can I help you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" A little girls voice said exitedly.  
  
Kagome looked towards the voice and saw Emily with Bandit on a leash.  
  
"Hey, Emily!" Kagome replied just as exitedly.  
  
Emily smiled and ran towards Kagome and threw her hands around Kagome's middle.  
  
Kagome was a little shocked by this but she quickly returned the hug.  
  
"So, how have you and Bandit been doing?" Kagome asked as she knelt down to pat the German Shepherd puppy.  
  
Bandit jumped up and licked Kagome's face and she laughed as she gently pushed the big puppy off of her.  
  
Emily smiled again. "We're doing fine. You wanna see a trick I taught Bandit?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her hands and Emily clapped her small hands together.  
  
Emily turned so that she was face Bandet and held out one hand like she was holding a gun. "Bang!" She said as she pointed her hand towards Bandet.  
  
Bandet instantly fell to his side and played dead.  
  
Kagome laughed. "That's a very good trick, Emily." She said as she ruffled the little girls hair.  
  
"Are you ready to give Bandit a bath?" Kagme asked as she straightened into a standing position.  
  
Emily nodded her head and followed Kagome to the back of the room where they kept the grooming stuff at.  
  
"So, where is your father Emily?" She asked as she lifted Bandit up on a grooming table.  
  
"He's out in the mall. He told me to call his cell phone when you were done grooming Bandet." Emily replied as she picked up a brush and inspected it.  
  
Kagome could tell that the little girl was getting bored. "Why don't you go back into the stor and play with the kittens?" she suggested.  
  
Emily smiled. "Okay." She said and walked back into the pet shop.  
  
Kagome smiled and then carried Bandet over to the large sink and sat him in it. She turned on the water and began to wash him.  
  
She shampooed him twice and then put a special condictioner on him that kept ticks and fleas off him.  
  
"There we go, Bandet. All done." Kagome said as she toweled the exess water off the puppy.  
  
She carried Bandit over to a large cage in the wall and put him into it. It was one of those cages that had a built in heater to dry dogs with.  
  
Kagome put it on the right settings then began to clean the grooming area. She suddenly stopped. 'Whats that smell?' She thought as she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened in fear once she realized what it was. It was electrical smoke. "Fire!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya g, chappie 16! And I brought Bandit back! I just love the little guy! Please R/R, just follow the arrow to the review button.  
  
| | | | | |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
\/ \/ \/ 


	17. Back Into The Fire

A/N: I am SO close to 100 reviews!  
  
Saturnlover: You'll find out what happens in this chappie.  
  
Dragonlady: Thanks for pointing out the little mistake I made in the last chappie!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Don't worry, you'll find out what Inuyasha's 'secret' is soon.  
  
myinuyasha04: You guessed what Inuyasha's secret was! And you'll be learning more about Kagome's past soon.  
  
Iokia-Genji: Sorry, I just couldn't help but put another cliffie in! And I think I understand your 'meaningful' look, I'll type this one up ASAP! ~starts typing like mad~ Lol.  
  
kagome555: Thanks for saying my story is great!  
  
inukagonly: Thanks for reviewing! And I'll read your fic asap.  
  
Kagome Lover: I didn't even think of that. Sorry.  
  
Marisha: Sorry about that. I guess I forgot about that stuff. I'll try to be more careful. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Demongirl6381: Uh oh is right, lol.  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: I hope I updated soon enough!  
  
Animemistress419: I know, I just love the kinda car Inu got for Kag! I just LOVE corvettes! I hope I updated soon enough!  
  
Katherine: Thanks for saying my story is great!  
  
Sarah: Thanks for saying my story rocks hard core! And I like the way you said bye in your review!  
  
sweet-captor: YES! But don't worry, it'll get better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kagome ran to the front of the store and what she saw made her shiver in fright.  
  
The entire wall behind the counter was engulfed in flames and was licking at the ceiling.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her faze with a shake of her head. "Trish!" She yelled as she ran grabbed a near by dog blanket and ran towards the flames, trying to beat them out.  
  
Trish came running out of the back room and her mouth fell openen when she saw the fire. She, too, grabbed a dog blanket and tried to help Kagome beat the flames out.  
  
"Its no use, we can't get it out!" Kagome said as she threw down her blanket that was now in flames also.  
  
Trish did the same. "Your right. We have to get the animals out!" Trish said as she ran to the front of the store and threw opened the front doors. "Just let them out of their cages and they'll run out the door!" She said as she got the puppies and kittens out of the display windows and pushed them out the door.  
  
Kagome ran to the bird cages. "Tilly, for once your gonna have to like me." She said as she opened the cage door and reached in for the bird.  
  
Tilly got on Kagome's arm with out protest.  
  
Kagome lifted her arm in the air and Tilly flew towards the opened pet store door.  
  
The fire had now engulfed the entire back part of the pet store and was working its way to the front of the store.  
  
The smoke was sufficating and Kagome couldn't breath with out coughing.  
  
Trish and Kaogme finally got all of the animals out of the store and they rushed out as well, coughing and gasping.  
  
Kagome was the first to catch her breath. "Where is Emily?" She asked with a little wheeze. She looked around frantically for the little girl and saw her standingnext to mall security.  
  
"Kagome!" Emily cried and ran towards the dark haired woman. Emily wrapped her arms around Kagome's middle. "I was so scared! I went and found the security guy and he called the fire department." She said and pulled back from Kagome.  
  
Kagome knelt down and gave the girl a comforting hug. "You did a good job, Emily." She praised the little girl and straightened into a standing position.  
  
Emily looked around with a puzzled look on her face. "Where is Bandit?" She asked and glanced back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no, he's still in there!" She said and turned around to look at th pet store. Smoke was now pouring out of the open door and into the mall.  
  
"Bandit!" Emily cried. She rushed past Kagome and into the firey store.  
  
"Emily, come back here!" Kagome commanded and reached out to grab the young childs arm, nut she missed. She watched as Emily disappeared into the store. 'She won't make it out of there alive!' She thought.  
  
Kagome looked at Trish and saw that she had a red bandanna in her hair. "Trish, let me borrow your bandanna." Kagome reguested.  
  
Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, sure." She said in a dazed sounding voice as she took it off and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome quickly tied it around her nose and mouth and rushed in after the young girl.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha had just pulled into the malls parking lot. He had went out to feed Demon that morning only to find that he was out of dog food, so he decided to come to the pet store where Kagome worked and buy some.  
  
'Wonder whats going on?' He thought as he looked at two fire trucks that were parked right near the malls enterance. He cringed when he entered the mall and the smell of smoke asulted his nose.  
  
He saw a crowd clustered around one part of the mall and made his way over the out of couristy. "Hey, whats going on?" He asked once he had reach the group of people.  
  
"The pet store caught on fire and a little girl ran back in there and some woman ran in after her and they haven't come back out yet." Some woman answered him.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself through the crowd and to the front. He saw a blond haired woman staring worridly at the store. "Hey, who ran in there?" He yelled to get her attention.  
  
Trish glanced over at who ever was yelling at her and saw a man with silver/white hair and amber. 'That must be the guy Kagome's staying with.' Trish thought distractedly. "Kagome ran in there!" Trish answered him, her voice filled with worry.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he glanced back at the store. 'Kagome can't be in there!' He thought. He pushed out of the crowd and tried to run into the store after Kagome, but a security guard stopped him.  
  
"You can't go in there, sir." He said as he held Inuyasha back.  
  
Inuyasha turned an icey glare at him. "I have to get in there! A friend of mine is still in there!" He yelled and pushed the guard away.  
  
Fire fighters rushed in front of him and eld him back. "Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled and struggled in their grasps. He stopped struggling suddenly when a small 'boom' was heard from the store and fire came spilling out of the doors.  
  
More fire fighters came rushing over and began to try to spray out the fire and attempt to stop it from spreading to the other stores.  
  
**  
  
"Emily!" Kagome called as she entered the store. There was smoke every where and she could hardly breath. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled under the smoke. It was no better on the floor. Her eyes were stinging from all the smoke.  
  
"Emily!" Kagome called again. She heard the sound of a dog barking and she crawled in that direction. She had to rely on her hands to guide her, her eyes were watering so badly now that she couldn't even see.  
  
She finaly found her way to the back part of the store and she forced herself to stand. She ran into the grooming area.  
  
The smoke had ye to reach that area, but it wouldn't be long before it would. "Emily?" She called again. She found the little girl struggling to open the cage that Bandit was in.  
  
Kagome rushed over and opened the cage. "We've gotta get out of here." She said to the little girl.  
  
Emily hugged her dog tight and Bandit licked her face. "Kagome, I'm scared." She said as tears began to roll down her soot covered face.  
  
Kagome knelt down so that she was eye level to the little girl. "I'm scared too, Emily. But were going to be okay." She soothed the little girl. She grabbed a big towel on a near by table. "You hold Bandit and I'm gonna wrap this towel around you guys so you won't breath in any smoke." She explained.  
  
"Okay." Emily said in a little voice and picked up her German Shepherd puppy.  
  
Kagome wrapped Emily's whole body into the towel and picked her up in her arms. She made sure that the bandanna was tied around her face and made her way out of the room.  
  
The smoke was worse than before and Kagome began to cough and wheeze as it entered her lungs. She slowly began to walk, trying not to touch the raging fire to either side of her.  
  
Kagome glanced up when she heard a crackling sound above her head. When she looked up she saw a piece of wood that they used to hang bird cages on was falling right towards her and the little girl in her arms. 'Theres no way I can dodge that with out Emily getting hurt.' Kagome thought.  
  
She did the only thing she could think of. She flung up her right arm to block the flaming wood from hitting Emily and Bandit.  
  
The flaming piece of wood hit Kagome squarly in her arm, causing her to fall to her knees as the firey wood burned her arm and part of the sleeve of her shirt she was wearing. She cried out in pain.  
  
Gritting her teeth against the pain, she wrapped her injured arm around the bundle she was holding and pushed herself to her feet and began to stagger towards the open door.  
  
Kagome heard a small explosion behind her and looked to see that a computer had exploded and was now sending flames rushing towards them.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she began to run towards the door. She burst through the door and dove to the ground just as the flames blew out the door.  
  
Kagome shakily pushed herself into a sitting position.  
  
A fire fighter came rushing up to them. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked and knelt down beside her.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and unwrapped the towel that was around Emily and Bandit. "I'm fine. But check out Emily and her puppy." She said with a hacking cough.  
  
The fire fighter nodded and took the little girl gently into his arms.  
  
Kagome pushed herself into a standing position and stood shakily on her feet. She was so unsteady that she almost fell over.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha running towards her. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but a coughing fit took over.  
  
Inuyasha reached her and wrapped his arms around her. 'She looks like she's been through hell.' He thought as he looked at Kagome's appearance.  
  
She was covered in black soot, her eyes were blood shot and watering from the smoke, her hair was a tangled mess and she couldn't take a breath with out coughing. But at least she was alive.  
  
Kagome returned the embrace. "Inuyasha." She said in a whispery voice.  
  
Inuyasha squezed her tighter.  
  
Kagome cried out in pain when he squeezed her injured arm and Inuyasha instantly pulled back. "Whats wrong?" He asked, checking Kagome over for injuries.  
  
Kagome held up her burnt arm and Inuyasha cringed when the smell of burnt flesh reached his nose.  
  
Inuyasha examined her arm and sighed in relief when he discovered that it wasm't that serious. "The only thing you'll need is a special cream to keep out infection and some gauze to wrap it in." He said as he walked Kagome over to a near by bench and sat her down.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Inuyasha." She said and lapt into another coughing fit.  
  
"Wait here." Inuyasha said as he stood and walked towards one of the fire fighters.  
  
A few minuted later, he came back carrying an oxygen tank with a breathing mask. "You just have some smoke ventalation." Inuyasha said as he put the mask over Kagome's mouth and nose.  
  
Kagome took deep breaths and almost instantly stopped coughing. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said with out coughing.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, don't mention it. But I do have a reguest." He said as he turned to face her.  
  
"And what might that be?" Kagome asked as she pulled the mbreathing mask away from her face.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a stern look. "Prmoise me that you'll never run into a burning store like that again." He said in a seriouse voice.  
  
Kagome smiled softly and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you guys wanna make me happy? Well, I only need one more reviews and I'll have a hundred reviews. So, go ahead, make me a happy authoress and R/R!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	18. Discovered

A/N: I MADE IT PAST A HUNDRED REVIEWS! This chappie is dedicated to every single reviewer who hepled me get to my goal! And I'm throwing a party to celebrate! ~pushes a button and whole rooms transforms into a party room~ Party on! ~hands all reviewers a Inuyasha plushi~  
  
Hunter The Dusk: Sorry I had you scared on the last chappie. And thanks for saying it was amazing! And thank you for reviewing and helping me acceive my 100!  
  
Tomo*223: Glad you liked my chappie!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, trouble sure does seem to follow her around.  
  
One who must be adored: Thanks for saying it was great!  
  
Saturnlover: Yeah, Inuyasha can be sweet. at times, lol.  
  
Demongirl6381: I guess it is good in this case, lol.  
  
kikyoHater: Thanks for saying my story is great! And to answer your question, Ja ne mean later, or at least that's what other people have told me.  
  
Kitsune Shippo: Yay! Some one else loves my ficcy!  
  
Kyoko higurashi: I'll think about what you suggested. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katherine: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for saying my story wonderful!  
  
inukagonly: Okay, I'll help! Just tell me what you want it to be about.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic: Glad you liked my last chappie!  
  
myinuyasha04: Yea, everythings happy again. for now. And it's a WONDERFUL feeling to have 100! And thanks for the cooky, I love cookies! ~takes bite out of cooky~ Yummy!  
  
animemistress419: Your right, it was sweet of him to care. And it does hurt to have a burnt arm, I've had one once. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miko Ariko-901: Yeah, I am happy! Your right, it IS heating up, lol. ~looks at fire~ I agree. ~runs away while typing~  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kagome winched as the paramedic applied a special cream to her burnt arm and then gently wrapped gauze around it.  
  
"All done." He said as he straightened into a standing position.  
  
The paramedic handed Inuyasha a tube of the cream that he had used on Kagome's arm. "Make sure she changes and cleans that arm at least twice a day." He instructed as he packed away his supplies.  
  
Kagome stood up. "I'm ready to go home now." She said as she pulled her car keys out of her pocket.  
  
Inuyasha reached over and plucked her driving keys right out of her hand. "You'll be riding with me. I'm not letting you drive with an injured arm." He said.  
  
Kagome's face turned into a slightly annoyed one. "I'm not an invalid, Inuyasha." She stated in a exaduerated calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I now your not. But I still ain't letting you drive with an injured arm." He said, his voice filled with detirmenation.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. She was to tired from the events of that day to argue with him. "How am I gonna get my car back to your place then?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a minute then whipped out his cell phone and dialed. "Sango? When you get off work have Miroku drive you over to the mall and you or him can drive Kagome's car back to my place." He said.  
  
Inuyasha was silent as he listened to Sango talk. "Feh, I 'll give you an explanation when you get her car back to my place. The keys will be at the security office." He said and hung up. "Everythings taken care of." He said.  
  
Inuyasha gently took Kagome's uninjured arm in his and guided her out of the mall.  
  
The parking lot of the mall was filled with news cars.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw Emily and her father talking to a group of news people.  
  
Emily glanced up, smiled and waved at her. "That's the lady that saved me! That's Kagome!" She said in an exited voice.  
  
The news reporters all turned and looked at her, then rushed over, surrounding her and Inuyasha in a tight circle.  
  
"Miss Kagome, why did you rush back into the store when you were in safty?" One reporter asked as he stuck a microphone in her face.  
  
Kagome gave him a look that clrearly said, 'that is the stupidest question I have ever heard.' "I went back into save the little girl. I couldn't just leave her in there." She replied.  
  
"Were you scared?" Another reporter asked.  
  
'How dumb are these people?' Kagome wondered to herself. "Wouldn't you be scared if you ran back into a store that was on fire? Of course I was scared!"  
  
"Kagome, who is this man with you? Is he your boyfriend?" A man asked.  
  
Kagome blushed as did Inuyasha and she didn't reply to that question.  
  
"Kagome, tell us, did it ever enter your mind that you could've died while saving the little girl?" A woman reporter asked, shoving her mic into Kagome's face.  
  
Now that question struck Kagome with surprise. That question had never entered her mind at all, and now that she realized just how dangerouse that the situation had been and what could've happened, fear made its way into her, and she began to shake from shock.  
  
Inuyasha saw the distressed look on Kagome's face and knew that the reporters had struck a cord in her. He stept forward, block the camera's view of Kagome. "That's enough questions. She needs to rest." He said.  
  
Inuyasha gently took Kagome's arm in his hand and pushed his way threw the crowd of reporters who were still firing questions at them as they walked towards Inuyasha's car.  
  
Inuyasha opened the passenger door and gently sat Kagome in the seat and closed the door.  
  
"Sir, exactly what is your realationship with Kagome?" One reporter yelled and the other ones began to repeat it.  
  
A noise came from the back of Inuyasha's throat, almost sounding like a growl. He whirled around. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making the reporters jump and instantly fall silent.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the reporters then walked around his car and got in.  
  
**  
  
In a run down appartment a man with dark hair and blood red eyes was sitting in a recliner that had a big gash in the back of it. The dark figure was holding a beer bottle in one hand and a remote to the TV in the other.  
  
He was idly flipping through the channles when a girl with dark hair and brown eyes caught his attention. He flipped back to that channel and stared in amazment.  
  
"It seems that this young woman is the one who saved the little girl who rushed back into the burning pet store to save her puppy. Lets see if we can get a comment from her." A femal reporter said and pushed her way through a crowd of other reporters.  
  
She shoved her mic into the womans face. "Kagome, tell us, did it ever enter your mind that you could've died while saving the little girl?"  
  
"Kagome?" The dark figure said, sitting forward in his chair to get a better look at the woman.  
  
Fear was apparent on the womans face and she began t shiver.  
  
A white haired man stept in front of her and began to talk, but the figure in the chair wasn't listening, he was staring intently at the woman behind the white haired male.  
  
He watched as the woman and the man made their way to a car, and he watched as the man whirled around and shouted, "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
The femal reporter slowly turned to face the camera. "And that was Miss Kagome, the hero who saved a mans only daughter. I'm Amy Talkana reporting for channel 5." She said and the picture changed to the news room.  
  
The figure hit a button and the TV screen went black. He leaned back in his chair and an evil smirk came over his face.  
  
"It seems that I have discovered your hiding place, Kagome. You won't escape me this time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope every one enjoyed it! I have another idea for a fanfic. The summery for it is in my bio. Please tell me what you think of it. And sence I got over 100 reviews, I'm not gonna ask you people to R/R this time! You can if you want to though.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	19. Inuyasha's Secret Revealed

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I want to recommend a story. Its not at this site. Its at a site called www.sandrockproductions.com and the fic is called 'A Tale Of Two Hanyous.' It was the very first fanfic that I read and it is also the one that inspired me to begin writing them. It is exalent! Please read it!  
  
Saturnlover: Glad you liked the plushi! You you guessed it! But its not Koga though.  
  
Hunter Ther Dusk: Hey, your pretty brave to do that, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
sweet-captor: Yep, thanks for reviewing!  
  
inukagonly: Glad you liked my last chappie! And if you read my A/N at the ending of this chappie I'll tell you what to do about your story.  
  
Tomo*223: I hope that guy didn't creep you out TOO much, lol. Glad you loved my chappie!  
  
Demongirl6381: 'Oh shit' is right, lol.  
  
Yk freak: Thanks for saying my chappie was good!  
  
Rome34: Thanks for saying my story is awsome!  
  
animemistress419: That evil guy sure is after Kagome. but your right, our fav hanyou will always save her in the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kagome was silent on the car ride home, lost in her thoguhts.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at her. "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Inuyasha. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little shook up, that's all." She replied and gave him a small smile.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and looked back at the road.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet.  
  
Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and got out of his car.  
  
Kagome also got out and began to walk towards his barn.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked and stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"I'm going to the barn to take one of your horses for a ride. What happened today really shook me up and I need to do something to clear my head and help me to relax." Kagome replied, trying to side step Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha once again blocked her path. "Feh, you can't lift a saddle with an injured arm. You don't even know how to ride." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome brought her hand up and gently gripped her injured arm when Inuyasha mentioned it. "Inuyasha, please? I really don't wanna think about what happened today." She said with pleading eyes.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself begin to give in. 'Damn it, she has made me soft.' He thought. "Feh, what ever, but I'm going with you." He said and uncrossed his arms.  
  
Kagome's face broke into a smile that reached to her eyes. "Thanks, Inuyasha!" She said and walked around Inuyasha and towards the barn.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head and followed the dark haired girl to the barn.  
  
Once inside the barn Kagome inhaled the scent around her. She walked over to a stall and looked in at a horse. "Hey, Hime." She said in a soft voice.  
  
Kagome had made friends with the big chocolate colored mare the first day she had arrived at Inuyasha's home.  
  
Hime had a soft chocolate colored coat with matching mane and tail and she had soft brown eyes that showed how she was feeling.  
  
The horse made a noise in the back of its throat and walked to the front of the stall and gently nudged Kagome on her shoulder with her head.  
  
Kagome smiled and rubbed Hime's head affectionatly.  
  
"I'm guessing that this is the horse you wanna ride?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind her.  
  
Kagome smiled again and nodded her head yes.  
  
Inuyasha walked to another part of the barn and came back a few minutes later with a saddle and bridle in hand.  
  
He walked into Hime's stall and quickly tacked her up. He led Hime out of her stall and handed the reins to Kagome. "Wait right outside the barn while I get my horse." He instrucked and walked in the other direction.  
  
Kagome smiled at Hime and led her out into the bright sunshine.  
  
They didn't wait long for Inuyasha. A few minutes later he came out of the barn leading a solid black horse with a white strip on his nose.  
  
Kagome was mismarized at the beauty of the horse. "He's beautiful, Inuyasha. Whats his name?" She asked as she watched him adjust something on his saddle.  
  
Inuyasha straightened into a standing position and dusted his hands off on his pants. "His name is Black Magic." He replied.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and turned to get on her horse.  
  
She couldn't really grip the saddle with her injured arm, so she had a lot of trouble getting into the saddle.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to Kagome. "At the rate your going you won't be on that horse till next week." He commented.  
  
Kagome turned her head and glared at him but said nothing. She continued to try and get into the saddle, but with no success.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head again and walked closer to Kagome. "Let me help you up before the horses decide that they don't wanna go." He said and put his hands on Kagome's hips to assist her.  
  
Kagome glared at him again. "I can do it myself, thank y-" She didn't get to finish her sentence 'cause the next thing she knew Inuyasha had lifted her off of the ground effortlessly and had her sitting in the saddle.  
  
'Wow, I didn't know he was so strong.' Kagome thought as she got comfortable in the saddle. "Um, thank you, Inuyasha." She said as Inuyasha handed her the reins.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged off her thanks and got on his own horse.  
  
"So, where are we going to go riding at?" Kagome asked as she turned her horse in a circle.  
  
Inuyasha pointed towards the forest that was behind his house. "We're riding there. You said you wanted to do something that'll help you relax, a ride through the woods will do just the thing." He said and began riding in that direction.  
  
Kagome gently nudged Hime into a walk and was soon riding next to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was not used to the horses walk and was a bit uncomfortable as she bounced all over the saddle.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at her. "Oi, wence, don't bounce all over the saddle like that. Just relax your body." He instructed.  
  
Kagome looked over at him with a glare. "Well, its kinda HARD to relax when I can't even sit still in the saddle." Kagome said, irratation dripping from her voice.  
  
"Feh, your not supposed to sit still. Let your lower body relax into the saddle and just follow the movements of it." He explained with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Kagome was still a little uncertain that she could do that, but she decided to try. She relaxed back into the saddle and just followed the swaying movements of the saddle.  
  
"I did it!" She exclaimed as she stopped being jouslted around the saddle and into a smooth swaying motion.  
  
Inuyasha got an arrogant look on his face. "See, if you had just listened to me in the first place you wouldn't have had to bounce around for so long." He said in a smug voice.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes skyward. "What ever." She said and began to enjoy the ride.  
  
They had been riding for a good thirty minutes before either one of them spoke.  
  
"Lets let the horses get a drink from that creek." Inuyasha said and pointed to a small shallow creek off to his right.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and turned Hime in that direction.  
  
Once the horses were standing in the creek, they drank deeply from the fresh, clear, cool water.  
  
They started out on their ride again.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's horse was getting a little antsy. "Inuyasha, is your horse okay? He's acting a little jumpy." She said as she watched the horse begin to prance in place.  
  
Inuyasha tugged on his reins a little, trying to get the horse to calm down. "Feh, of course he's okay, he's just got a lot of energy." He said as he turned the horse in a tight circle.  
  
Kagome looked at him uncertainly, but didn't say anything else.  
  
They continued to ride, Inuyasha fighting to get his horse under control and Kagome trying not to worry about him.  
  
A bird in a near by tree made a loud squaking noise and that seemed to set Inuyasha's horse off.  
  
The horse jolted from a jumpy walk into a full fledged gallop in two seconds flat.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called in alarm as he galloped by on his horse and straight towards the woods.  
  
Kagome hesitated for only a minute before she nudged Hime into a gallop as well and followed.  
  
Kagome gripped on to Hime's mane so that she wouldn't go flying out of the saddle at the break neck speed that they were running at.  
  
She was right behind Inuyasha and could see that he was struggling to get his frightened horse back under conrtrol.  
  
"Slow down! Whoa!" Inuyasha called to his horse, but that only seemed to make him go faster. He pulled on the reins with all his migh, but the horse still didn't respond.  
  
Inuyasha glanced between the horses ears and saw a low hanging tree brance. He didn't have time to duck before he hit it. "Oh, shit!" He said right before he hit it and fell off of his horse.  
  
Kagome had lost sight of Inuyasha. She was beginning to panic. She rounded a turn and suddenly pulled Hime to a grinding halt.  
  
There, laying in a pile of leaves and moss laid an uncouncious Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome jumped off of Hime and ran over to him. "Inuyasha?" She asked as she knelt by his side. She got no response.  
  
She checked his pulse to find that it was beating strongly and she checked his breathnig to find the he was breathing evenly.  
  
She checked him over but she didn't find any injuries on him and she sighed in relief. "I guess you just got knocked out." She said as she brushed his bangs back with her hand.  
  
Kagome was amazed at how soft his hair was. 'I wonder what he uses on it.' She thoguht as she continued to run her hands through his hair.  
  
She stopped when her hand came in to contact with some triangular shapped and was velvety to the touch. "What in the world." She muttered as she leaned forward to get a look at whatever it was that she was touching.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock at what she saw. What she was touching was a white dog like ear on the top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAS IT GOOD?! WAS IT, WAS IT, WAS IT?! ~cough~ Sorry about that, I'm in a hyper mood. Any way, please R/R this chappie.  
  
Ja ne, Pam  
  
P.S. This is for inukagonly. This is what I do. First, I type it out on Microsoft Word then save it to My Documents. Then I go to the site log in and click on Document Manger. Then it'll take you to another page. Go to the very bottom and there is this space that says 'Label' and next to it type in Microsoft Word or which ever word processor you use. Then there is this little 'Browse button. Click on it and this little screen will pop up. And at the very top of the screen you click and this little list will appear. Click on the one that says 'My Documents.' Then alls you gotta do is click on the title of your story, click open and the little screen will go away.  
  
After you do that, click on Upload Document. After you do that it'll go to another page. Click on the button that says Click here. After that go over to the left hand side and click Creat Story. After that it'll take you to another page, go all the way to the bottom and click on what ever your main Catogory is. Say you click on anime, this little side thingy will pop up with all these different anime titles. Click on the one that you wrote the story about.  
  
Then it will go to another page Pick what you want your story to be about (Romance, Horror, ext) pick what language its in pick a rating for it, type in a title, and a summery, then go to Document and click on the one that you uploaded from earlier, then click on Creat Story, and that's it.  
  
I hope I helped!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	20. Hanyous and Youkai

A/N: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! You guys are probaly so mad at me for not updating! My life has been nothing but crazy lately. You forgive me, right?  
  
Readers: NO! ~throws rotten fruit and vegietables at me~  
  
Me: ~sweatdrop~  
  
witchinuyasha: Yay! I'm on your favorites!  
  
Yk freak: Thanks for reviewing and reading my story!  
  
Saturnlover: I sure am lucky, lol. Thanks for reviewing both of them.  
  
Hunter The Dusk: Yep, the ears are back. And he annoys me, too. ~throws a rock at him~ Hehehe.  
  
inukagonly: I'm glad I could help! And I'm glad you like my story. I'll keep an eye out for your story.  
  
myinuyasha04: You'll just have to wait and see what she does. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rome34: ~grins back~  
  
oddgirl: Yay, another person loves my story! Oh, and welcome to ff.net! And to me, I now consider you a friend! Anyone who reviews I consider a non- stranger.  
  
UnLovedBandNerd: Thanks for saying it was cool!  
  
c-dog: I love the ears too! Lol.  
  
inuyasha-in-my-heart: Thanks for saying my story is exellent! And I'll read yours, too.  
  
animemistress419: I now what you mean. ~sigh~ Kagome gets all the luck, lol.  
  
Miko Ariko-901: Yep, Inu-chan has doggy ears, lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
'What is going on? He can't have dog ears.' Kagome thought as she pulled her hands away from Inuyasha's head.  
  
'They can't be real.' She reasoned. She reached her hand down and tried to pull the ears off.  
  
The only thing that happened was the dog ears flattening out on his head.  
  
'Okay, so maybe they are real.' She thought and jerked her hands away.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha while he slept. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." She said aloud. Her eyes traveled to the top of his head again. 'They may be weird, but they are kinda cute.' She thought.  
  
She reached her hands back up to his ears. 'I just can't resist.' She thought. Her hands made contact with velvety soft ears and she tweaked them.  
  
Inuyasha's dog ears were soft to the touch and the fur on them was smooth as silk.  
  
Kagome jerked her hands away when she noticed Inuyasha's amber eyes begin to flutter open.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked and leaned over Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha moaned slightly and brought his hand up and rubbed his head. "What hit me?" He asked and pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
Kagome sat back on her heels. "A tree branch hit you." She said, still looking at the top if his head.  
  
Inuyasha continued rubbing his head, but paused when he noticed Kagome staring at him. "What are you staring at, wench?" He asked.  
  
Kagome averted her gaze to Inuyasha's eyes. "Um, Inuyasha? Could I ask you something?" She asked as she twirled a piece of long, raven hair around her index finger.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and continued to stare at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you have dog ears?" Kagome asked bluntly.  
  
Inuyasha just blinked at first. 'Dog ears?' He thought and reached a hand to the top of his hand. "Shit!" He cursed and quickly covered his ears. 'The spell must have worn off.' He thought as he continued to mutter curses under his breath.  
  
Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Inuyasha, what the heck is going on?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha silenced his cursing and looked at her. "Nothing is going on, wench." He muttered and kept his head covered.  
  
Kagome's face turned into a slight frown. "Don't play dumb, Inuyasha. Why do you have dog ears?" Kagome asked again.  
  
Inuyasha looked uncertain, but he slowly removed his hands to reveal two solid white dog ears that were twitching madly about.  
  
Kagome once again looked at them, shocked yet again that some one actually had dog ears.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's staring. "Are you just gonna sit there and gape like a fish or are you gonna say something?" He asked and crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome shook her head and returned her gaze to Inuyasha's face. She scooted closer to him. "Inuyasha, why do you have dog ears? Is it some sort of a birth defect?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a second before he answered, then he sighed. "No, it isn't a birth defect. I'm a hanyou." He said, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"A hanyou?" Kagome repeated. That was when a memory came to her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
She was back in the old well house with her mother, she still couldn't see her face though.  
  
"You'll have to protect it, Kagome. There are still people out there who want the power of the Shikon no Tama." Her mother said.  
  
Kagome lifted her head. "I won't have to do anything. Regular people will be easy to keep away from it." She said in a confident sounding voice.  
  
Her mother shook her head. "It won't be as easy as you think. There are still youkai out there. They diguise themselves well with spells that hide their youkai appearances, but they are still out there."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kagome shook her head. "You hid your ears, fangs, and claws with a spell." She stated and returned her gaze to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up in surprise. 'She's not frightened?' He thought as he looked at Kagome's calm face.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't expected for Kagome to be so calm. The only other people who knew about his secret were Sango and Miroku and that was only because they had found him on one of his human nights.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha said once he found his voice.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "That's what I remember my mother saying." She said and looked Inuyasha right in his amber eyes.  
  
Inuyasha relaxed his muscles when he knew that Kagome wasn't going to be frightened of him.  
  
"Are there many others?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah, Shippo's a kitsune, and Sesshomau is my half brother. He's a full dog youkai." He said.  
  
Kagome's face suddenly broke into a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked and re-crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome's smiled widened. "I'm smiling because I just remembered!" She said exitedly.  
  
Inuyasha tiwtched and ear. "Well, I guess that is good." He muttered and pushed himself into a standing position.  
  
Kagome also stood up, still smiling. "Well, shall we try and catch the horses and head back home?" She asked and began to walk towards the place where she had last seen the horses.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and followed. 'She sure has adjusted to my hanyou form fast.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~gives all readers a teddy bear as an applogy gift~ I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. ~big watery puppy dog eyes~ 


	21. Run Away

A/N: GOMEN: ! I know I'm late again, but my computer died and I had to wait to get a new one, the best part is that this one has a better word check so my spelling errors will be down to a minium.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thanks for saying the chappie was cute! And don't worry about the fluff, there will be plenty of it as soon as I get some things out of the way.  
  
kaggierain: Yea, you love my story! ~does a happy dance~ Oh, and Koga will get it, don't worry, I couldn't go with out having him get beat up by Inu-chan, LOL.   
  
arline: Thanks for saying I did a great job!  
  
Demongirl: Don't worry, the purr will come.  
  
MoriCartel: Okay, I'll try to make a longer chappie.  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou: Thanks for saying it was Kawaii! I just LOVE it when people say that!  
  
animemistress: Thanks for understanding! And good luck on your stary.  
  
Saturnlover: Okay. ~hands Saturnlover a extra fuzzy teddy bear~  
  
Yk freak: Lol, thanks for reviewing 7 times!  
  
Rome34: Gomen my story wasn't what you were looking for. But thanks for still reading. And I appreciate your oppion.   
  
sweet-captor: Yea, I like it when people are in a kawaii mood!  
  
Marisha0111: Sorry it was small!  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: I'm glad your lov'n it!  
  
Miko Ariko-901: ~stops puppy eyes~ Thanks! And I'll check out your story!  
  
inukahonly: Glad you like the teddy bear! And thanks for the dog plushie! ~huggles plushie~ I love it! And good luck on getting your story uploaded!  
  
c-dog: ~scratches chin~ Nobody can! Lol.  
  
inuyasha-in-my-heart: Thanks! You just gave my ego a BIG boost, lol. And I will check out your story.  
  
Bladex999: Hey, thanks for saying my story is cool! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anime/manga luver: Yes, I was on Access Inuyasha.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"I thought we'd never catch these guys." Kagome said as she patted her horses neck.  
  
The horses had decided that they had wanted to go for a little swim in a near by stream and it had taken a lot of coaching from Inuyasha and Kagome to ger them out of the stream.  
  
Inuyasha just twitched his dog like ears. "Feh, it wasn't that hard." He said and straightened in his saddle.  
  
Kagome glanced over at him and suppressed a laugh.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to look intimidating but he wasn't succeeding very well with him being wet all the way to the middle of his chest.  
  
Inuyasha had tried to wade into the small stream that the horses had went in and had slipped on a rock and had gotten soaked up to his chest in the slightly cold water.  
  
Kagome suppressed another bout of laughter and looked straight ahead.  
  
She and the pouting Inuyasha rounded a hill and Inuyasha's barn came into sight.  
  
They rode in silence until they reach the entrance of the barn and had dismounted.   
  
"I'll take the horses into the barn so you can change out of those wet clothes if you want, Inuyasa." Kagome offered as she looped the reins over her horses head.  
  
"Feh, you probably don't even know how to take off the saddles, wench." Inuyasha replied as he dismounted also.  
  
Kagome frowned. "It can't be that hard. Give me your horse and go change into dry clothes." She commanded and held out her left hand.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat and handed Kagome his reins. "Just don't forget to put the horses in the stalls when your done." He muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "I may have amnesia, Inuyasha, but I'm not dumb." She replied and turned on her heel and walked into the barn.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head and turned to walk to the house.  
  
He was at his front door when he turned around when he suddenly heard the screech of tires. He saw a, flashy silver Mercedes come skidding to a stop in front of his house.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Inuyasha growled out.  
  
A woman with long silky black hair, pale skin, an emotionless face, cold brown eyes, and wearing an extra short black mini skirt and a skin tight tan halter top got out of the car.  
  
She smiled when she saw Inuyasha standing on his front porch and lifted her hand and waved at him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't return the gesture, he just continued staring at the woman. He clench his hands into fists.  
  
"Inu-chan!" The woman cried and ran towards Inuyasha. The woman hurried up te steps and threw her arms around the silvered haired doctors neck and squeezed tightly.  
  
Inuyasha brought his arms up and grasped the womans arms in his hands and jerked them off of his neck. "What do you want, Kikyo?" He growled out through clenched teeth.  
  
Kikyo looked up at him with an expression of shock. "I've missed you, Inu-chan." She said and brought her right hand up to careress his check.  
  
Inuysha jerked his head back. "My name is Inuyasha, not Inu-chan. And I haven't missed you." He said with a cold stare.  
  
Kikyo frowned at that. "Inuyasha, whats wrong?" She asked.   
  
Inuyasha threw her hands aside. "What's wrong? I'll tell you whats wrong! I was played a fool by a good for nothing slut who thinks she can just come back into my life after nearly six months of no contact!" He spat out, each word a little louder than the last.  
  
Kikyo took a step closer to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his chest. "I don't know what you are talking about, Inuyasha. I told you that I would have to leave town for a little while, but I promised that I'd come back, remember?" She asked and placed her other hand on Inuyasha's chest as well.  
  
Inuyasha shivered at her touch, not because he enjoyed it but because he was repulsed by it. "I remember coming to your hotel room to tell you good bye before you left. I found your door un-locked so I came in. I remember finding you in bed with that Jaromaru guy, your EX-boyfriend." He said with a cold glare.  
  
Kikyo's pale face got even paler. 'I thought Jaromaru locked the door. Oh well, I can talk Inuyasha into taking me back.' She thought calmly.   
  
She made her face turn into an hurt expression. "Inuyasha, I had no choice. He threatened that he would hurt you if I didn't come back to him. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, so I had to sleep with him. That's where I've been for the past six months. I've been trying to escape from Jaromaru. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She said and looked away, pretending that she couldn't look into his eyes.  
  
Kikyo's eyes locked on a figure standing close to the barn. She focused her eyes on the figure and saw that it was a very attractive young woman watching her and Inuyasha intently.   
  
Kikyo felt a rush of anger and jealousy come over her. 'So, thats why Inuyasha won't take me back so quickly. She thinks she can replace me, hm? Well, I'll show her who owns Inuyasha's heart.' She thought and suddenly turned her head back towards Inuyasha.  
  
She brought her face close to his and kissed him on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process.  
  
Inuyasha was caught off guard by the sudden action and he just stood there stupidly while Kikyo deepened the kiss.  
  
Kikyo pulled back slightly and glanced out of the side of her eye.   
  
The woman standing by the barn had a stricken expression on her face and she had a hand over her mouth. Kikyo watched as the woman took a step back and whirled around and rushed back into the barn.  
  
Kikyo smiled in contempt and turned back towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had finally recovered from the shock of what had happened. He brought his hands up and pushed Kikyo away. "What do you think your doing?" He asked, spitting on the ground in the process.   
  
Kikyo just smirked and began to walk towards her car. "I'll see you later, Inu-chan. And remember to tell your new woman that she can never replace me." With that last comment Kikyo glanced over towards the barn.   
  
Kikyo smirked again then got into her car and sped off.  
  
**  
  
"There you go, Hime." Kagome said as she put the large horse into her stall.   
  
Kagome locked the stall door and turned to walk out of it. 'Ha, wait till I tell Inuyasha that I not only un-saddled the horses, but also gave them there food and water.' She thought triumphantly.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped when she had reached the barn entrance. She saw a silver car in Inuyasha's drive way and Inuyasha and some woman standing on the porch.   
  
She watched as the woman placed both of her hands on Inuyasha's chest. She saw the womans lips move as she said something snd then watched as the woman looked away.  
  
Kagome gasped when the woman suddenly faced Inuyasha again and kissed him.   
  
Kagome brought her hand up and covered her mouth. She felt tears begin to gather in the corner of her eyes. She whirled around and ran back into the barn before they could see her.  
  
Kagome continued run until was at the very back of the barn and she ran out of the back door and into the bright sunshine. She collapsed on to the soft green grass and began to sob.  
  
Kagome continued to sob. She glanced up when she felt a cold wet nose press up against her tear stain cheek. She glanced up to see a whining Great Dane puppy.  
  
Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position. "Demon." She whispered.  
  
Demon came over and sat right next to Kagome and gently sat one of his huge paws on Kagome's leg.  
  
Kagome let out a strangled sob and wrapped her arms around Demon's neck and sobbed.   
  
Demon just sat there, letting Kagome sob into his coat.   
  
"I was a fool." Kagome said in between sobs. "I let myself get close to some one before I even remembered my whole past. For all I know I could still be with that Koga guy. I was just asking to be hurt when I first kissed him I guess." She said as she straightened and wiped her tear streaked cheeks.  
  
Kagome let out a sad little laugh. "I don't even know why it hurts so much. I mean, its not like I love him or anything." She said and continued to wipe at her face.  
  
Demon whined again and nudged Kagome's hand with his head.  
  
Kagome raised her hamd and rubbed Demon's head, not really paying attention to what she was doing, she was trying to figure out why seeing Inuyasha kiss another girl hurt so much.  
  
Kagome let out a little sigh and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and pushed herself into a standing position. "I'll think about it later." She said in a small voice. She looked down at the dog that was next to her. "C'mon Demon, lets go get you some dinner." She said and began to walk back around the barm.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about the last comment Kikyo had made before she had drove off.   
  
'I'll see you later, Inu-chan. And remember to tell your new woman that she can never replace me.'   
  
Had she meant that Kagome had seen the entire thing? 'I don't know why I'm even worrying if she saw or not. Its not like I care or anything.' He thought as he crossed his arms over his semi damp shirt.  
  
Inuyasha twitched his dog like ears forward when he heard the front door open and the sound of foot steps.   
  
Demon came into the kitchen and walked over to Inuyasha and nudged his hand for some attention.  
  
Inuyasha absentmindedly rubbed his ears.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. She smiled at Inuyasha but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that her eyes were a little red and puffy. 'Has she been... crying?' Inuyasha wondered as he watched Kagome make her way over to the sink.  
  
He inhaled deeply and he could just pick up the scent of Kagome's salty tears. "Oi, Kagome, why have you been crying?" He asked as he stared a hole in Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome's back stiffened slightly as she turned to face Inuyasha. "Oh, its nothing,. Hime just stepped on my foot when I put her in her stall." She said.  
  
'She's lying right to my face.' Inuyasha thought as he stared right at Kaogme.  
  
Kagome began to fidget nervously when Inuyasha continued to stare at her.   
  
"Your not telling the truth." Inuyasha stated simply.  
  
Kagome was caught off guard by that question and she blanched. "What?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I said your not telling the truth." He repeated himself and stood up.  
  
Kagome regained her composure and looked at Inuyasha calmly. "Not telling the truth about what, Inuaysha?" She asked and glanced at the floor.   
  
She wasn't able to look into Inuyasha's eyes because she knew that he knew that she was lying.   
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Your lying about the horse stepping on your foot. I don't smell you in any pain. What were you really crying about?" He asked and took another step closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome suddenly became angery and she didn't know why. 'Why should I tell him that I saw him kissing some slutty looking woman? Its not like he'd care or anything.' She thought.   
  
Kagome set her jaw and raised her head a little higher. "Its none of your business, Inuyasha." She said as tears once again gathered in the corner of her eyes.   
  
Kagome whirled around and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. He shook his head and plopped back into his chair. "Women, I'll never understand them." He muttered.  
  
**  
  
Kagome picked up the phone that was on her bedside table and dialed Sango's number. The phone rang two times and then Sango answered.  
  
"Sango? Its me, Kagome." Kagome said once she heard the phone click on, not even giving Sango the time to say 'hello'.   
  
"Hello to you to Kagome." Sango said in to her phone.  
  
"Sango, can I talk to you, please?" Kagome asked as she felt a solitude crystalline tears make its way down her cheek.  
  
Sango could tell by the tone of her friends voice that something was wrong. "Sure, Kagome." She replied.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said in a small voice.  
  
There was silence on Kagome's end of the line and Sango could hear the faint sound of sniffling. "Kagome, are you alright?" She asked, concerned about her now close friend.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, Sango. I feel so confused right now." She said and another tear made a trek down her cheek.  
  
Kagome took another deep breath and told Sango everything. Everything from the fire, to the ride, to finding out Inuyasha's secret and to the part where she found him kissing the strange woman.   
  
"I'm so confused, Sango. I have no idea why it hurts so much. I don't love Inuyasha, so it shouldn't hurt. But it does and I don't know why." Kagome said and sniffled loudly into the phone.  
  
Sango let Kagome cry. In all truth, Sango was fuming. She knew exactly who the 'mysterious woman' was.   
  
'What is that wench doing back? And more important, what is Inuyasha doing kissing that wench in front of Kagome and breaking her heart?' Sango thought furiously.  
  
"Its okay, Kagome." Sango tried to comfort the distraught young woman.  
  
"How can it be okay when I don't even know why I'm crying?" She asked in between sobs.  
  
Sango tried a few more times to comfort the girl, but not with much success.   
  
"Thanks for letting me talk to you, Sango. I'm glad to have you as a friend. I'm gonna lay down for awhile. Bye." Kagome said and hung up the phone before the nurse could protest.  
  
**  
  
Sango was worried about Kagome. Never had she heard the girl so upset, not even about her amnesia.  
  
'Inuyasha, you are SO going to get an ear full.' Sango thought as she picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number.  
  
**  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked iratatedly when he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Sango said in a very calm voice that instantly had Inuyasha on edge.  
  
The only time Sango used that voice was when she was extremely mad about something.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha asked in an uncertain tone of voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just had a very interesting phone conversation with Kagome a few minutes ago. Do you know what it was about?" Sango asked, still using her calm voice.  
  
Now Inuyasha was really nervous. "The weather?" He asked stupidly.   
  
"No, we were talking about how she saw you KISSING THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT NAMED KIKYO!" Sango yelled into the phone, making Inuyasha pull it away slightly.  
  
Inuyasha winched as Sango yelling reached his sensitive ears.   
  
"I can't BELIEVE your taking that wench back! Do you realize how much pain your causing Kagome?" Sango continued to yell into the phone.  
  
That got Inuyasha's attention. "Wait just a minute you wench! I ain't causing Kagome no pain! She's the one that ran up the stairs bawling her eyes out when all I did was ask her what was wrong!" He retorted, keeping his voice lowered so Kagome couldn't hear the argument he was having with Sango.  
  
"Kagome has a right to cry after what she saw!" Sango yelled back.  
  
"What did she see? She wouldn't even tell me what was the matter with her." Inuyasha asked. He could hear Sango take a deep breath and he prepaired himself for another bout of her yelling. 'My ears are going to be ringing for a week.' He thought.  
  
"How could you kiss Kikyo right in front of Kagome? I thought you hated that wench but from what Kagome told me it sounds like you still love her." Sango said and her voice took on a hint of sadness.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked when he heard this. "Kagome saw Kikyo kiss me?" He asked.  
  
Sango made a snorting noise. "Duh! Why else would she be all distressed?" She replied.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know what Kagome told you but I did NOT kiss Kikyo! She came over here and kissed me! Why would I want kiss that wench? I don't love her and I never will!" Inuyasha said angerily into the phone.   
  
Inuyasha heard a gasp and turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her face showed pain and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered her name.  
  
Kagome took a step backwards then suddenly whirled around and ran to the front door.  
  
Inuyasha ran after her and stopped at the front door. "Kagome!" He called after her.  
  
Kagome continued to run.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, whats going on?" Sango asked.   
  
Inuyasha slowly brought the phone up to his ears. "Sango, I think you might want to come over. Kagome has run away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you guys liked this chappie! Some exiting things will be happening pretty soon. You wanna now what they are? Well, you'll have to review. I know, I'm an evil, evil person, lol. Please R/R!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	22. Run

A/N: I bet you all really hate Kikyo right about now. ~glares at Kikyo and throws randomly sharp objects at her~  
  
MoriCartel: Glad you liked the length of the last chappie!  
  
Iokia-Genji: Gome about the cliffie! And I'm glad you liked the Kikyo bashing.  
  
inuyasha-in-my-heart: Thanks for saying it was good! And to install chappie 2 you pretty much do it the same way as chappie 1. I'll give a better explanation at the end of this chappie.  
  
timelesslovelykagome: Gomen it was cruel! I hate the clay pot (aka Kikyo) too. ~Throws another rock at Kikyo~  
  
Saturnlover: Yep, she sure did. And this is where everything starts gettin exiting.  
  
Yk freak: Thanks for saying it was good!  
  
shanaka: Yay! Glad you love my fic!  
  
NR: Thanks for reviewing! And I hope my update was fast enough.  
  
Sugar-Crazy–Fox: Wow, is my story really that good? And I will keep going!  
  
sweet-captor: ~nods in agreement and pats Kagome on the shoulder comfortingly~  
  
Ks-Starshine: I know, I wish I had a friend like that. ~sighs~ Lol, well, everyone has to have a little weird-ness in them, other wise it just wouldn't be any fun, lol.  
  
animemistress419: Wow, I never thought my story would get this kind of praise! This is where things start to get interesting.  
  
c-dog: Gomen for the random-ness. And I hate Kikyo too. ~glares death at Kikyo~  
  
inukagonly: I hope I updated fast enough! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kagome put the phone back on its table and laid back on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She wiped at her tear stained cheeks and sighed.  
  
She sighed again and rolled over on her side.  
  
Kagome could feel the beginnings of a head ache coming up. She sighed deeply and pushed herself into a sitting position. She brought her hands up and massaged her temples gently.  
  
'I need some tylenol.' Kagome thought and stood. She wiped at her cheeks one more time before heading towards the hall way and began to walk down the stairs.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's muffled voice coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen doorway and stopped dead in her tracts when Inuyasha's muffled voice finally reached her ears   
  
"Why would I want kiss that wench? I don't love her and I never will!" She heard Inuyasha say angrily.  
  
Each word Inuyasha said tore at Kagome's already tattered heart. She gasped and tears gathered once again in her eyes.   
  
She watched as Inuyasha slowly turned around and stared at her.   
  
There was some sort of emotion in his amber eyes that Kagome couldn't decipher.  
  
"Kagome." She heard the silvered haird man whispered her name, making more tears gather in her eyes.  
  
Kagome took a step backwards then suddenly whirled around and ran to the front door.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha running after her so she ran faster. She pushed the front door open and ran out towards the road.  
  
"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell at her, but she didn't slow or even glance back. She couldn't glance back because she knew if she did she would see the truth in his eyes, the truth that he didn't care for her.  
  
Kagome ran down the road, the only sound were her shoes hitting the concrete.  
  
Dark clouds were slowly gathering in the sky over head and a light drizzle began.   
  
Kagome slowed from a run to a jog, to a walk and finally she stopped, her hands on her knees and panting slightly.  
  
She fell to her knees and pounded her hands into the road as the tears that she had been fighting since she ran out of Inuyasha's finally fell down her cheeks, mixing with the rain water.  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?" She sobbed and pounded her hands into the concrete road again. Her hands were being scratched raw from the roughness of the road, but she hardly noticed. The pain in her heart was to great for her to noticed any physical pain.  
  
The rain was really starting to pour down now, but she paid no attention to it as it quickly soaked her clothes and plastered her hair to her face.  
  
Kagome sniffled and pushed herself into a standing position and began to walk down the deserted road, staring blankly at the at the ground under her feet as her tears coursed down her face.  
  
The sky darkened from dreary grey to pitch black and still it rained down on the lone figure walking down the road.  
  
Kagome finally glanced up and noticed that she was on the outside of the town. She continued walking, letting her feet lead her to where ever.  
  
She had been walking for hours and she hadn't even realized it.  
  
Kagome slowed to a stop and she glanced up where she had stopped.  
  
She was standing in front of a large building. 'The hospital.' She thought as she glanced at the dark windows.  
  
Kagome pushed open the door and walked into the waiting area. She walked down the hallways, her tears finally slowing to a stop.  
  
She found herself standing outside the childrens ward and she stopped in the doorway, her sopping wet clothes dripping and making a puddle on the floor.  
  
She stared into the ward and watched the sleeping Shippo.   
  
Her eyes became unfocused as she began to think. 'I can't stay here and I can't go back to Inuyasha's.' She as she held back a sob. Just thinking about Inuyasha tore at Kagome's heart.  
  
'So where do I go?' She thought as a her eyes watered again for the umteenth time that day.  
  
She shook her head violently and wiped at her eyes. 'I refuse to cry anymore.' She thought and rubbing her eyes. Her eyes were dry and stinging from all the crying she had done that day.  
  
She made her way into the ward and walked over to Shippo's bed and sat on the chair that was by the young boys bed.  
  
Shippo was clutching his stuffed fox that Kagome had gotten him what seemed like an eternity now, to his chest.  
  
Kagome felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips at the sight of the small child.  
  
Kagome reached out a hand and gently brushed the bangs out of Shippo's face.  
  
Shippo's forest green eyes slowly fluttered open and stared into Kagome's wet, tear stained face. "Kagome?" He asked in a sleepy sounding voice.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at the small boy. "Hi, Shippo." She replied.  
  
Shippo's face broke into a broad smile and he jumped up in his bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck. "Kagome, why are you all wet?" Shippo asked and pulled back and looked at Kagome's sopping wet form.  
  
"I just got stuck in the rain." Kagome replied to the childs question.  
  
Shippo looked out the window and listened to the rain as it beat against the window across the ward. "How come you came to visit me while its dark outside?" Shippo asked and turned bright green eyes back to her.  
  
Kagome gently picked up the boy and sat him on her lap. "Shippo, I came to tell you that I have to go away for a little while." Kagome started, her voice catching slightly in her throat.  
  
Shippo cocked his head back so he could look Kagome in her face. "For how long?" He asked.  
  
Kagome glanced away. "I don't know, Shippo. Untill I can figure some things out, I guess." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"But you will come back for me, right?" Shippo asked, his voice slightly fearful.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze back on to the child. "Of course I'll come back for you, Shippo. Why wouldn't I?" She asked and hugged him to her chest in a motherly fashion.  
  
Shippo returned the embrace and squeezed tightly. "Cause my mama and papa didn't come back." He replied in a small voice.  
  
Kagome tightened her grip on him. "I promise I'll come back, Shippo." She said and kissed the top of his head.  
  
Shippo pulled back slightly and held out his hand, his pinky extended. "You pinky promise?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled, a true smile and linked her pinky with the childs. "I pinky promise, Shippo." She said.   
  
Kagome squeezed Shippo then sat him back on his hospital bed. "I have to go now, Shippo. Be good, okay?" She asked as she handed Shippo his stuffed fox.  
  
Shippo nodded and sniffled a little. "Okay. I'll miss you, Kagome." He said.  
  
Kagome's softened as she looked at the little boy she had grown to think of as a son. "I'll miss you, too, Shippo." She said and leaned forward and kiss him on his forehead.  
  
She straightened and walked towards the door. She turned and looked at him one more time. "I promise I'll come back for you, Shippo." She whispered and walked out of the childrens ward.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kagome. I thought I was the only one on this floor." A voice said behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned to see the nurse, Rin, sitting behind the counter.  
  
Kagome forced a smile. "I just came to see Shippo." She repleid.  
  
Rin nodded and smiled. "He's very fond of you. He's always talking about you." Rin said with a warm smile gracing her face.  
  
Kagome returned the smile, though it was forced, and walked towards the exit.   
  
"Goodbye, Kagome." Rin called cheerfully after the girl.  
  
"Goodbye." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Kagome walked out of the hospital and accidentally banged her burnt arm on the automatic doors.   
  
"Ow!" She cried and winched in pain. The bandages were soaked through and were just barely sticking to her arm.  
  
Kagome pushed her pain aside and continued walking down the road in the heavy rain.  
  
Kagome felt another jolt of pain go through her arm, but this time she welcomed it, letting it wash over her so she didn't have to think about Inuyasha.  
  
So distracted was Kagome trying to push her painful memories of that day out of her mind that she didn't hear or see the black sedan pull up next to her untill she heard a voice speak.  
  
"You know, its dangerous to be walking in the dark and in a storm all by yourself?" A deep voice said from the car.  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise and turn to the car. She couldn't see the speaker because the inside of the car was shrouded in blackness.   
  
Kagome continued walking, trying to ignore the car as it followed her. "You will catch a cold if you keep walking in weather like this." The voice stated.  
  
The voice sounded slightly familiar, but Kagome could place it. "I don't really care." She replied and quickened her pace.   
  
The care followed her. "Get in." The voice commanded.   
  
Kagome simply shook her head and began to run.   
  
"I said get in!" The voice ordered and sped up.  
  
"No!" Kagome cried and and ran as fast as she could.  
  
The car sped up again and suddenly, the driver pushed his car door open and hit Kagome with it, making her fall to the ground and roll slightly.  
  
The car stopped and a figure stepped out.   
  
Kagome had hit her head when she fell to the ground and was beginning to loose consciousness. The last thing she saw before total blackness took over her world was a pair of blood red eyes.  
  
**  
  
Shippo ran to his window and watched Kagome as she slowly began to walk. He watched as the car pulled up next to her and she was trying to get away. He watched in horror when the car door hit Kagome and she fell to the ground  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried as the strange man picked Kagome up and placed her in the back seat of its car.  
  
The strange man got back into the car and turned around and Shippo just caught what te licence plate said.   
  
It read 'EVIL' in big bold lettering.  
  
He saw the car turn down a street right behind the hospital and disappeared from sight.  
  
'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?' Shippo wondered as he tried desperately not to panic.   
  
"I know!" He cried and ran over to his bed. He reached under a pillow and pulled out a small peice of paper with writting on it.   
  
It was Inuyasha's phone number. Kagome had given it to hime the day she left the hospital so that if Shippo ever wanted to talk to her all he had to do was call.  
  
Shippo ran over to the phone that was in a ward and pushed a small stool then climbed up on it and took the phone in his small hands and dialed Inuyasha's phone number. 'He'll know what to do!' Shippe thought as he listened to the ringing of the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE DON'T HATE FOR ANOTHER CLIFFIE! ~ducks sharp objects that are being thrown by the reviewers~   
  
Please R/R and I'll update fast, k?   
  
~Reviewers continue throwing sharp objects at me~  
  
Ja ne, Pam   
  
P.S: This is for inuyasha-in-my-heart: To upload chappie 2 you pretty much do the same thing as chappie 1. Type it out, go to Document Management and up load it then go to Chapter Management and load up the chappie. I hope this helps and if you need any more help you can e-mail me if you want. My e-mail address is in my bio. 


	23. The Call

A/N: Gomen this update was a little late but I have a really good reason this time. My sister had a baby! His name is Steven Tyler and he weighs 7 pounds and 12 ounces and he is just SO KAWAII!!!! And he has black peach fuzz hair that is so soft!   
  
Saturnlover: Lol, I hope this was fast enough.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Wow, thats a major compliment for Shippo-chan, lol. And no problem, I act weird on a everyday basis so I'm used to it, lol.  
  
sweet-captor: Yep, very good Shippo, lol.  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Okay. ~hands you a sprite~ Lol.   
  
inukagonly: Thank you for thanking me for writing my story, lol, I bet that was confusing to read, lol.  
  
inuyasha-in-my-heart: Thanks for saying it was excellent! And no problem, if you have any other questions just ask.?  
  
animemistress419:Yep, you just hit the nail on the head, lets hope it hurt him, lol. And don't worry, fluff will be coming soon.  
  
Rome34: I'm glad I restored your liking to it! I hope this update was soon enough.  
  
c-dog: Don't worry, it'll pick up for Kagome soon.  
  
LuneTigre: Gomen about the cliffie! ~pulls Chief Bordee out of hair~ Yeah, I'll say bullseye, lol.  
  
c-dog: Yep, it'll start picking up though.  
  
ShikonSiren: Gomen, lol. I'll try and hold off on the cliffies, though it'll be hard, I'll try, lol.  
  
oddgirl: ~ducks tomato~ Gomen your in pain! Lol.  
  
Yk freak: ~ducks sharp object~ Gomen! I updated see? ~goes to typing~  
  
Anime/manga luver: Lol, she will don't worry. And yes, I was on accessinuyasha. Did you hear about the new one?  
  
Tomo*223: Yeah, gomen this is late!  
  
ladyhawk89: Gomen about leaving you at the cliffie! Please don't go bug eyed anymore, it freaks me out, lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you just let her run off like that!" Sango yelled for the umpteenth time at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears out against his head. 'How loud can this woman scream?' He wondered. "I didn't! She ran out the door before I could stop her and she didn't even give me the chance to explain." He defended himself and glared at Sango.  
  
Sango glared daggers at Inuyasha. "Can you blame her?! She saw you kiss that good for nothing son a of b-"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T KISS THAT SLUT!" Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
Sango just her mouth but continued to glare at the white haired doctor.  
  
"This is no time to fight. We need to concentrate on finding Kagome before something happens to her." Miroku said. Miroku had ridden over with Sango.  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'd' and began pacing.   
  
He jumped when he heard the phone ring then jerked it off of the cradle. "What do you want?!" He asked irritatedly. 'I don't need to be bothered by stupid phone calls when I should be out there looking for Kagome.' He thought as he listened to the pounding rain outside.  
  
"Inuyasha?" A small childs voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Inuyasha repeated himself. He heard a sigh on the other line.   
  
"Inuyasha, this is Shippo. Kagome needs your help." Shippo said in a rush.  
  
At the mention of Kagome's name instantly had Inuyasha's attention. "What do you mean Kagome needs my help?" He asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"Someone in a car took her and drove off." Shippo said, his voice fearful.  
  
Inuyasha cursed silently and growled. "We'll be right over there." He said and hung up the phone with a bang.  
  
"Whats going on, Inuyasha?" Sango asked the amber eyed doctor.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his car keys off of the table and began to walk towards the door. "Kagome's in trouble, lets go!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Sango glanced over at Miroku and ran after Inuyasha.  
  
**  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you want to get to Kagome, but don't you want to get to her ALIVE?" Miroku asked as he looked at the speed limit. They were 65 in a 45 mph zone.  
  
The only response the black haired man got from the agitated hanyou was a growl that instantly shut him up.  
  
Inuyasha made a sharp turn into the hospitals parking lot that had the tires squealing and, of ot hadn't been raining, also smoking.  
  
He pulled his car up to the front doors of the hospital and jumped out, leaving the car running, and rushed into the hospital with Sango and Miroku following close behind.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. You just missed Kagome, she was just here few minutes ago." Rin said when she saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango rushing down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the dark haired nurse and went into the childrens ward.  
  
Shippo, who had been sitting on his bed waiting for Inuyasha to arrive, jumped up and landed on the floor. "Its about time you got here!" He said and ran over to the white haired doctor.   
  
Inuyasha bent over and picked Shippo up by the front of his shirt. "Tell me what happened." He said in a slightly lowered voice.  
  
Shippo swallowed slightly as Inuyasha sat him back on the ground. "She came here to see me and she told me that she would have to leave for a while but she said that she would come back. She left and I walked over to the window so I could watch her and this big black car pulled up beside her and followed her, then the car door hit her and some guy in a black coat got out and put her in his car and drove off." He told them as tears began to well in his green eyes, making them brighter than they were.  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "I'll never be able to track her in this rain. And there's a million black cars out there." He muttered and cursed again.  
  
"Did you see which the car went, Shippo?" Miroku asked the red headed child.  
  
Shippo nodded his head vigorously and ran over to the window.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango quickly followed.  
  
"It went down that street right there." Shippo said and pointed out the window and to a street that went directly behind the hospital.  
  
"Doesn't that road lead to the streets with all those abandon buildings?" Sango asked as she looked in that direction..  
  
"Fat chance that does to help us. There is still no way we're gonna find that car and I can't pick up her scent in this rain." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Your just determined to dash out all hope, aren't you, Inuyasha?" Sango asked dryly.  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms. "Feh." He muttered.  
  
"Was there anything else you remember about the car, Shippo?" Miroku continued to question the red headed biy.  
  
Shippo looked down and thought for a minute. "Well, there was something written on its licence plate." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head up and looked at Shippo with interest. "Can you remember what it said?" He asked and walked over to the window and looked down the street.  
  
Shippo brought his small hand up and rubbed his chin in thought. "I think so. I think it said evil in big black letters." He said.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha heard this he ran out of the ward with out saying a word and ran straight to his car and sped off.  
  
"Will he be able to rescue Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
Sango smiled kindly at the nervous child. "Don't worry, Inuyasha may seem like a jerk, but he's really an okay guy. He'll bring Kagome back to us safely." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have a question. I'm gonna put the summery of two other fics I wanna do and you guys tell me which one you want me to do first. I'm gonna do them both either way it goes as soon as I finish this one or my other one, but I just wanna know which one you guys like best.  
  
Zorror, The White Devil  
  
(AU) There is talk of a white devil in a small in Spain. He not only makes life hard for the evil Naraku, but he has also stolen the heart of the beautiful dancer, Kagome. Is there any way that these two lovers can be together with out having their lives disrupted by those who oppose it? Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ses/Rin pairings.   
  
  
  
Save The Last Dance   
  
(AU) Kagome has to go live with her father in Kyoto after her mother dies in a car wreck. She is depressed and has givin up the on the one thing she loves most to do because she thinks thats what caused her mothers death. Can her new friends help her remember the joy she had in dancing once again? And will she find love as well? I/K, M/S, S/R pairings.  
  
Which do you want first? Please R/R!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	24. Restored Memories

A/N: My story is slowly drawing to a close. After this chappie, there will be only one more left. Oh, and question: What do you think of my new user name? A friend of mine suggested it, and I think it's a little more unigue, but thats just me.  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: ~smiles~ Your welcome! Glad you liked my summeries for my other stories!  
  
KenshinOtaku: Thanks for saying I'm a great writer!  
  
Lily: Thanks for the vote! And I'm glad you like both of my stories!  
  
Rome43: Hehe, thanks for the long review! And it will be pretty interesting.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thanks for saying the chappie was great! And your right, Inuyasha was acting like himself, lol.  
  
Raven Mistress: Thanks for reading and thanks for telling me which one you want me to do first!  
  
inukagonly: Thanks for saying the chappie was good! And you'll find out what happens. And thanks for voting!  
  
Animemistress419: Oh yeah, you can be sure there is gonna be plenty of that.   
  
Oddgirl: ~wide eyed~ You wouldn't really do that, would you?  
  
Miko Ariko-901: Thanks for voting! ~looks at puppy eyes~ Oh, I can never resist the puppy eyes! Okay, I updated, just please, don't do the puppy eyes any more! They always work! And if you want Kikyo bashing, there is gonna be plently of it in my other fic, and also in this one, lol.  
  
Kawaii Inu-Inutaishou: Wow! Is it really! Thats great!   
  
inuyasha-in-my-heart: Thanks for voting and also thanks for reviewing!  
  
em: Wow, thanks for saying that! Its nice to know how much ppl enjoy reading my story! ~smiles at all the reviewers~  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for asying my chappie was good!  
  
kmmgirly: Thanks for saying it was great!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Oh, my head." Kagome groaned once she regained consciousness. She tried to lift her hand up to feel her head, but she couldn't. "What?" She questioned as she tried to move her hands. Again, they wouldn't.   
  
She wriggled her wrists, feeling something rough in texture rub against them. She finally realized that she was tied up.   
  
She tried to wriggle free, but the ropes were to tight and began cutting into her wrists.   
  
"Ah, I see the little miko is awake." A dark voice said from the shadows.   
  
Kagome whipped her head in every direction, just now noticing her surroundings.   
  
She was some place very dark, where the only light was showing was centered in on her. She squinted her eyes, trying to find the person the voice belonged to, but to no avil, it was to dark to see any farther than the circle of light she was sitting in.  
  
"Who's there?" She called in a shaky voice.   
  
"Kukuku, you don't remember me? You should after the beating I gave you back in that ally. I am Naraku." The voice replied.  
  
Kagome shivered. The voice sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't remember it. "Show yourself!" She called out bravely, trying to cover her fear.  
  
Dark, sinister laughter came and the a figure clad in black boots, black pants, a black shirt, black leather trench coat, long, black wavy hair, and blood red eyes stepped into the circle of light.  
  
Kagome knew that this man was evil the moment she laid eyes on him.   
  
The man walked closer to Kagome and knelt down. "Now, Kagome, lets just cut to the chase, hm?" He said and a sickingly sweet voice. "Where is the Shikon no Tama?" He asked, still using the voice.   
  
Kagome scrunched up her face. "Shikon no what?" She asked.   
  
The man frowned. "Don't play dumb, Kagome. I know you have the jewel of four souls." Naraku said in a voice that wasn't quite so sweet anymore.  
  
Kagome felt fear start to creep in on her and she fought to stay calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't have this jewel thing!" She yelled, her voice high with fright.   
  
Naraku's face hardend. "Oh, but you do, Kagome. You wanna know how I know?" He asked in a dark voice.  
  
"I know because you gave me this." Naraku said and pulled the left side of his shirt down to reveal a scar on his shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked at the scare and a flash back came to her.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Give the Shikon back to me, Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she stood in front of the vile creature known as Naraku.  
  
Naraku held up the small, glowing ball of energy and cackled. "I don't think so, my little miko. I plan to use this jewel for my own pleasures." He said and smirked.  
  
Kagome held up both her hands and a bow appeared out of thin air. "This is your last warning! Give me the jewel!" Kagome all but growled at Naraku.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "And for the last time, no." He said, still smirking.  
  
Kagome suddenly smirked as well. "I was hoping you'd say that. Don't say I didn't warn you." She said and pulled the string back on her bow, and as she did so, an arrow of pure miko energy appeared and glowed a bright purple.  
  
She pulled the bow string taught and let the arrow of light fly towards the evil man.   
  
Naraku saw what she planned to do and lifted up his right hand and erected a shield.  
  
The arrow flew straight towards Naraku, but he didn't flinch, he had full confidence in his power.  
  
The arrow flew straight and true and shattered Naraku's shield and pierced Naraku in the left part of his shoulder.   
  
Naraku's eyes widened in shocked surprise as he dropped the Shikon no Tama and grasped at the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder.   
  
The miko power in the arrow deflected his hand and Naraku groaned in pain as his shoulder began to burn.  
  
Kagome's bow disappeared and she held out her right hand. The Shikon no Tama floated in the air and flew towards Kagome to land gently in her hand.   
  
Kagome glanced one last time at Naraku and then whirled around and began to run.   
  
She ran until she reached a car tunnel and she ran into it and leaned against the wall, surrounded by darkness.  
  
She lifted the softly glowing jewel up to her face. "I have to hide this some where so no one will find it." Kagome said aloud.   
  
She began chanting the same thing over and over. The jewel once again floated into the air and just hovered there for a minute, then gave a bright light that illuminated the whole tunnel in pink light.  
  
When the light faded, there was no trace of the jewel.  
  
Kagome heard some one and when she looked up she saw Naraku running towards her.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Kagome shook her head as her memories began pouring in. She remembered the beating Naraku had given her, how he had stolen the Shikon no Tama, how he had killed her family to get to it from the family shrine, she remembered her childhood, her brother, her mother, her grandfather, what school she had went to.  
  
She turned cold eyes to the man before her. "You deserve every ounce of pain you get!" She spat at him, all traces of fear completely gone.  
  
Naraku suddenly smirked. "Ah, back to your old feisty self are you?" He said and brought his face closer to her's.   
  
Kagome continued to glare death at him.  
  
Naraku chuckled at her look. "I like my women feisty." He said and leaned in and caught Kagome's lips in a hard, hungry, lustful kiss.   
  
Kagome was repulsed by this. She quickly bit down hard, causing Naraku's bottom lip to bleed.  
  
Naraku jerked back. He brought his hand up to his lip and pulled it back and looked at it. He glared at the blood on his hand, then turned his glare on Kagome.  
  
"You wench!" He yelled and slapped her hard across her face, causing her head to fly to the side.  
  
Kagome didn't make a sound. 'No way will I give this monster the pleasure of hearing me in pain.' She thought and whipped her head back towards him, not even flinching.  
  
"Tell me where the jewel is!" Naraku yelled and got in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome gave him a look that would make the strongest and bravest of men cry in fear. "Over my dead body." She said in a low dangerous sounding voice.  
  
Naraku hit Kagome in her stomach. "That can be arranged." He said and slapped her again.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha turned down the side street behind the hospital, his tires screeching on the rain slicked road.  
  
"Stupid girl, she didn't even give me time to explain." Inuyasha muttered as he pushed his car to its limits.  
  
Inuyasha searched the streets, looking for the black car that Shippo had told him about. He was going so fast that he almost rammed into a Cadillac on the next turn.   
  
Inuyasha cursed and slowed down slightly, not much though.  
  
He was now in a neighborhood where there was nothing but abandon buildings, and falling down houses, no one lived in this place anymore, maybe a long time ago, but not now.  
  
Inuyasha looked all around the place, searching for some sort of sign that Kagome was here.  
  
Inuyasha searched for a good thirty-five minutes, but didn't find any sign of Kagome. Just when he was about to turn around and begin his search over, he spotted something that didn't belong with these dreary looking buildings. A black, shiny, sedan.  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled his car to a stop right behind it, making it so that if the driver of the car tried to make a get away, he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the car and ran over to the black sedan, he snuck around to the drivers side and peeked in the window to see if there was any one in it. When he didn't see anyone, he opened the door to see if he could find anything that might tell him that Kagome was here.  
  
He took a deep breath, inhaling the scents. He smelled stale beer, old cigarette smoke, and a lot of other things that Inuyasha didn't want to know. He didn't smell Kagome anywhere in the back of the car, so he turned his attention to the back of it and the first scent that hit his nose was Kagome's.   
  
Inuyasha growled when he smelled a strange man mixed in with Kagome's. He got out of the car and looked around. He began walking towards a building with a open, swinging door. Since it was still raining, he couldn't pick up any scents, so he was just going into the building on a hunch.  
  
He stepped into the building and scents flooded his nose. The building smelled moldy, damp, and was filled with dust. But on top of all those scents, Inuyasha could smell Kagome and the strange man he smelled from the car.   
  
He twitched his white dog like ears in every direction. He picked up the sound of people talking, and he crept in that direction.  
  
Inuyasha crept in the shadows till two figures came in view. He saw Kagome, her hands tied to a chair and sitting in a circle of light, and some man standing in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha instantly had a disliking of him.  
  
"Tell me where the jewel is!" The man yelled, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head at the sudden loud noise.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome gave the man that would make him shiver if she had been directing it at him.  
  
"Over my dead body." He heard her say in a voice that was dripping with venom.  
  
Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat as the man took a step closer to her and hit her in the stomach. "That can be arranged." He said and slapped her.  
  
Inuyasha felt rage well up in him and he saw red. 'How dare him?' He thought as his growl mutated into a snarl.   
  
**  
  
Kagome heard a snarl come from the shadows, she looked in every direction, trying to locate the source of the noise.   
  
Naraku was doing the same. "Who's there?" He called, looking into the darkness.   
  
"My name is Inuyasha." A voice said that seemed to come from every where at once.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "I-Inu-" She tried to call out his name, but the air had been knocked out of her. She coughed and tried to suck air back into her lungs.  
  
Naraku continued to look around, he had no fear on his face, just curiosity. "I know no Inuyasha." He replied, slowly turning in a circle.  
  
There was another growl before Inuyasha responded. "Well, you soon will know me. I'm your worst nightmare!" He said and jumped out of the darkness right behind Naraku. He brought his clawed hand out and swiped at Naraku's back, turning his jacket and shirt to tatters.  
  
Inuyasha jumped over Naraku's head and positioned himself between Kagome and Naraku. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the evil man in front of him.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine." She gasped out.  
  
Inuyasha spared her a quick glance then turned his gaze back to Naraku, his eyes flashing red. "You'll pay for what you did to her, you bastard!" He snarled and held out his clawed hand, his claws glinting in the light.  
  
Naraku calmly picked himself off of the ground and took off his tattered jacket and shirt, revealing the small spider shaped scare that Kagome had given him. "This has nothing to do with you, hanyou. All I want is the Shikon no Tama. Besides, that whore deserved the pain she got. " He said in a low voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled and lunged at Naraku, swiping his claws at him. "Don't you dare call her that!" He yelled.  
  
Naraku dodged Inuyasha's claws and jumped back. "Did I make the little hanyou mad?" He asked in a taunting voice.   
  
Inuyasha growled again and reached for his side where he had his sword, Tetsuiga.   
  
He had grabbed it on his way out of the house when he had rushed to the hospital.  
  
He with drew it from its hilt and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
Naraku stared at the sword. "Is that what you plan on using to fight me with? A flimsy little sowrd?" He asked and began to laugh evilly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, this is what I plan on using." He said.  
  
Naraku suddenly stopped laughing when he felt a power begin to arise.'"Where is this power coming from?' He turned his gaze to the hanyou and his eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
Inuyasha felt the swords powers begin to come out. The Tetsuiga began to pulse in time with his heart beat. It pulsed once, twice, then gave off a bright white light, causing everyone in the area to cover their eyes.  
  
When the light faded, there was no longer a flimsy sword in Inuyasha's hand, but a giant one ten times it's size.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled and brought his sword down, slicing the ground and causing an energy to flow through it and straight towards Naraku.  
  
Naraku tried to jump out of the way, but the energy from the Tetsuiga caught his right arm. He fell to the ground and looked at his arm. It was burnt black.  
  
"What do ya think of my flimsy sword now?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk faltered when he heard Naraku chuckling.   
  
"I admit, it is impressive." He said as he brought his left hand and ran it over his injured arm. As his hand ran over his burnt skin, it began to heal and smooth out. Once his hand reached his shoulder, his entire arm was completely healed.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Naraku's uninjured arm. "Your not human!" He said.  
  
Naraku chuckled again. "No, I'm not. I am a youkai." He said and straightened into a standing position, rotating his arm.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and sniffed his scent. He was so preoccupied in finding Kagome's scent earlier that he hadn't stopped to really notice Naraku's scent, then only thing he had smelled was a strange man on Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha smirked when Naraku's scent hit his nose. "Your no youkai. Your nothing but a hanyou." He said with a smirk.  
  
Naraku's smirk turned into a frown. "Don't call me that." He growled out.   
  
Inuyasha smirked again, realizing that he had struck a button. "Thats why you desire that Shikon no Tama thing. You want its power to become a full youkai." He said, still smirking.  
  
Naraku's blood red eyes flashed with anger. "If you value that wenches life  
  
I suggest you shut that mouth of yours." He said with a growl.  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, how exactly are you gonna do that? She's over there," He said and pointed over his shoulder to Kagome, who was still tied to the chair. "And your right here." He said and pointed at Naraku.  
  
Naraku smirked. "I have my ways." He reached into what was left of his shirt and pulled out a small object the shape of a ball. He threw it into the air and it glowed red and then disappeared and in its place was a horde of huge bee like insects. "Meet my poisonous insects."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What use are big bugs?" He asked.  
  
Naraku pointed to a box and one of the insects flew over to it and stuck its stinger into it. The box shuddered at first, then began to melt like acid had been poured on it.   
  
Naraku smirked and then pointed at Kagome and all of the poisonous bugs flew towards her, their stingers pointed right at her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and ran towards her. He jumped into the air and landed between her and the poisonous bugs. He swiped his claws and killed most of them and he finished the rest of the off with his Tetsuiga.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention back to Naraku only to find that he was no longer in the circle of light. "You coward!" He yelled into the darkness, but got no reply.  
  
He slowly backed his way over to Kagome and stood behind her chair, looking in every direction, trying to spot Naraku.   
  
He sliced through the ropes that were binding Kagome to the chair.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and rubbed her sore, red wrists. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said and stood up from the chair.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, just continued searching for Naraku and Kagome's joined him in the search. "Maybe he left the building." She suggested.   
  
Inuyasha swivelled his ears in every direction, trying to catch any source of sound. "No, he's still here, I can smell him." He and slowly turn a circle.  
  
Kagome did the same, keeping her back against Inuyasha's.   
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. "Kagome, when I tell you to, I want you to make a run for it." He said do that only she could hear him.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here alone." She said and continued their circling, looking intently into the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Kagome, for once just listen to me and get out of here!" He said, a hint of pleading in his voice.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha in shock at the tone in his voice. 'He almost sounds like he cares.' She thought to herself.   
  
She shook her head and got a determined look on her face. "I'm not leaving and thats that." She said.  
  
Inuyasha went back to being his usual self. "Feh, you don't even have a weapon, how are you gonna protect yourself?" He asked and jerked his head around when he thought he heard a sound.  
  
Kagome smirked. "Don't have a weapon, huh?" She asked and held out her hands. A bright purple light appeared and when it disappeared a bow was in Kagome's hands. "What do you call this?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha was wide eyed. "How did you do that?" He asked staring at the bow.  
  
kagome continued searching the darkness. "I have my memory back, I remembered everything, even how to use my miko powers." She stated simply.  
  
Inuyasha was about to respond but cut himself off when he heard a whooshing sound coming from his left. "Look out!" He yelled and grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped out of the way just in time as a big insect came flying right towards them.  
  
Kagome found herself on top of Inuyasha their faces very close. She blushed slightly and rolled off of him, felling his muscled chest as she did so. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said as she stood up."  
  
Inuyasha was instantly back on his feet again, looking for Naraku. "It to damn dark, I can't see anything even with my youkai eyes." He said as he squinted his amber colored eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I can fix that problem." She said and held up her right hand.   
  
A small ball of pure miko energy form and lit up the entire building area. "Better?" She asked and turned and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha returned her smirk from earlier. "I'm impressed." He said, still searching the area.  
  
"I knew you would be." She said and began to walk to one part of the building.  
  
Inuyasha frowned and rushed over to stop her. "Where do you think your going?" He asked, standing in front of her.  
  
Kagome frowned at him. "I'm looking for Naraku, whats it look like I'm doing? Dancing?" She asked and tried to walk around Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blocked her path again and was about to say something, but a voice interrupted him."First rule when in a fight, never turn your back on your opponent." Naraku said and sent some sort of black gas towards the miko and hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed at the black mist and cringed as the rancid smell hit his nose and burnt it. "What is this stuff?" He asked and covered his nose.  
  
Kagome also had her nose and mouth covered. "Miasma, it's a poisonous gas Naraku uses as a last resort to defeat his enemy's." She explained as she coughed on the gas.   
  
Kagome through her hands up and a spft glowing purple shield surrounded her and Inuyasha. "This shield won't last long." She said and continued to hold her hands up.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and noticed that she was panting ever so slightly and a thin layer a perspiration glimmered across her fore head.  
  
Inuyasha held up his massive sword. "I can cut through this stuff with the Tetsuiga." He said.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Give it a try, it couldn't hurt." She said. "On the count of three I'll drop the shield and you cut through it as quickly as possible, nothing can survive long in the miasma." She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and got into position.  
  
Kagome's hands began to shake slightly."One, two, three!" Kagome yelled and dropped her arms to her side, causing the shield to disappear.   
  
Inuyasha brought his sword down and sliced, and strong wind surrounding the blade of the Tetsuiga and it quickly dispersed the miasma.  
  
When the poison gas was completely gone, Kagome took a deep breath of the miasma free air.  
  
They quickly set back to searching for Naraku.  
  
Kagome began to feel a dark aura coming from right behind her. "Inuyasha, he's right behind me." She said in a voice that only Inuyasha could here.   
  
Inuyasha backed up till his back was against Kagome's. "When I say now, I'm gonna jump over you and take a swing at him, okay?" He asked in the same tone of voice.   
  
Kagome ever so slightly nodded her head.  
  
"Now!" he yelled and jumped over Kagome and landed right in front of her, swinging his sword in Naraku's direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay guys, there might be tow more chappies, or there might be just one more. I'm not sure yet, but its begening to draw to a end. Please R/R  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	25. Happy Endings

A/N: Okay, guys. This is the last chapter for Amsesia. ~sniffles~ You all have been wonderful. You have no idea how much I enjoy reading your reviews for this story, and I will miss writing chapters for it. So, with out further due, here is the last chapter for Amnesia.  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Thankies for saying it was awsome!  
  
Yk freak: Thankies for saying it was great!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thankies! And you'll get all the stuff you talked about in this chappie! Enjoy it!  
  
iukagonly: Your welcome! I'm glad your enjoying it.  
  
inyasha-in-my-heart: Did I really? Thank you, I'm honored. ~bows~  
  
arline: Thankie for reviewing!  
  
aimemistress419: Yep, I love fics that have Kagome with strong powers.  
  
Alex: Thankies for saying you love my story!  
  
Inuyashachic515: Gomen about the bad spelling. I'll try to do better. But thankies for reviewing!  
  
DarkAznMiko: Thankies for saying it was superb!  
  
Saturnlover: I know, I don't want it to end either, lol.  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou: Glad you love it and gomen I had to end it there on the last chappie!  
  
c-dog: Gomen about the suspence, lol.  
  
may: Thankies! Glad your enjoying it!  
  
Miko-Ariko-901: Don't worry, you'll find out everything in this last chappie.  
  
inufam;): Thankies for the review!  
  
Redrose Moon: ~ducks tomato~ Okay, okay, I updated! Lol.  
  
sweet-captor: Thankies for saying it was kawaii!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Inuyasha brought down Tetsuiga, sending a wave of energy from it.  
  
The energy from the sword rushed towards a pile of old, dusty crates and totally destroyed them. Pieces of board fell to the floor with a clatter. And standing where the crates had once been, stood Naraku with a calm, placid look on his face.  
  
"It seems you have found me." He said in a low voice. He calmly stepped away from the wreckage of the crate.  
  
Kagome was uneasy. Naraku never gave up easily, so why was he now? "Be careful, Inuyasha. He's planning something." She said as she stepped up to the hanyou's side.   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "What can he be planning? He's beat and he knows it." He said, keeping his sword pointed at the red eyed man.  
  
Naraku lowered his head. "Beat, am I?" He asked and began to chuckle softly. "We'll see how beat I am." He said and lifted his head up, his blood red eyes flashing.  
  
Kagome gasped at the amount of pain she was suddenly feeling. She fell to her knees, clutching at her side and crying out in pain.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called her name and was instantly at her side, crouching down beside her. He could sense Kagome was in pain, but he didn't see any wounds on her body that might be causing her pain. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concern clearly on his face.  
  
Kagome couldn't speak because of the immense pain that was coming from her side.  
  
Naraku smirked. "I have found the Shikon no Tama, little miko." He said. Naraku held out his right hand and Kagome's body suddenly shot off of the floor and floated in the air.  
  
Naraku slowly closed his hand and Kagome cried out in pain as her entire body was engulfed by a sudden bright pink light.  
  
  
  
A small, pink sphere appeared just above Kagome's body and the light that had once surrounded Kagome's body disappeared and she began to fall towards the floor.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over and caught Kagome gently in his arms. The smell of blood reached his sensitive nose. He check Kagome over until he found a wound on her side, just below her rib cage.   
  
It was bleeding heavily and soon had soaked the entire side of Kagome's shirt with blood.  
  
Inuyasha one of his shirt sleeves off and covered her wound with it, gently applying pressure to it. Trying to stop the flow of blood coming from it.  
  
Naraku wasn't paying attention to the two. His eyes were trained on the Shikon no Tama, staring greedily at it. He opened his hand again and the small, innocent looking jewel flew towards him and landed in his hand.  
  
He brought the jewel up to his face. "The Shikon no Tama. A jewel of pure power." He said as he held the jewel.  
  
Kagome winched from the pain in her side. "How did you know where the jewel was?" She asked and winched again as Inuyasha applied more pressure.  
  
Naraku turned his head and looked at her, as if just now noticing that she and Inuyasha was there. He smirked. "You let your guard down when you were warning that half breed. When you were worrying about him and trying to warn him, you let your concentration slip and I could sense the jewels power." He said, closing his fist around the jewel.  
  
When he re-opened his hand, a chain had appeared around the jewel and Naraku placed it over his head and let it rest around his neck.   
  
He made his hands into fists and closed his eyes. "I can already feel the jewels power coursing through my body." He said, relishing the feel of power rushing through his body.  
  
Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up and carried her over to the far side of the building and sat her down. "Don't move." He instructed as he straightened.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Be careful." She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and gave her a confident smirk. He picked up the Tetsuiga and sprinted back to battle with Naraku.   
  
"Are you prepared to die, Naraku?" He asked as he readied his sword.  
  
Naraku opened his eyes and smirked. "I should be asking you that, half breed." He said.  
  
A sudden wind began to pick up in the building, blowing Inuyasha's silver hair off to the side, as did Naraku's hair.  
  
Inuyasha could sense that Naraku's power was growing. He lunged at Naraku, trying to get at him before he could bring his power to its full strength. But before he was even close enough to make a swipe with his claws, thick, dark brown roots came shooting out of the ground in front of Naraku, making a sort of shield.   
  
The roots shot up wards and then began to fall back to earth with sharp tips pointed right at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dodged the roots just as the came crashing into the concrete floor, destroying it completely.  
  
"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" He yelled and brought his claws down as white energy came from them, sending it flying towards the roots and destroying most of them.   
  
But more only came to replace the ones that he had destroyed and they came rushing at him.   
  
Inuyasha dodged them once more, but was struck from behind by Naraku. He cried out in pain and turned his head to see a small dagger sticking out of his left shoulder.  
  
He landed on the ground and pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. He threw the dagger on the ground and glared at Naraku. "You bastard." He snarled as blood dripped from his shoulder and on to the floor.  
  
Naraku's eyes flashed. "Like I told you earlier, half breed. The first rule in battle is to never turn your back on your opponent." He said as he walked over and picked up the discarded, bloody dagger.  
  
"Humans are so inferior, yet they make such useful weapons." He said and let the dagger fall back to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly. "I'm getting tired of listening to you talk!" He yelled and lunged at Naraku, moving so quickly that to a regular human eyes he was nothing more than a blur.   
  
Naraku simply smirked and raised his hand and his finger nails began to lengthen. They suddenly shot from his hand and pierced Inuyasha's injured shoulder, piercing it all the way through.  
  
Inuyasha cried out in pain and fell hard to his knees. His left arm was now completely useless. Blood ran from the wound, down his arm and dripped off of his hand to form a puddle of red liquid.  
  
"Are you ready to surrender yet?" He asked in a calm tone, almost sounding like he was enjoying this. He probably was.  
  
Inuyasha staggered to his feet. "Never, you bastard! I would rather die than surrender to the likes of you." He snarled.  
  
Naraku smirked. "I was hoping that is what your answer would be." He said and lifted his hand again.  
  
Another root came shooting out of the ground and wrapped itself around Inuyasha's middle, squeezing like a snake does a mouse.  
  
Inuyasha tried to struggle his way free, but the roots grip only tightened around him, making next to impossible for him to breath. He cried out in pain when he felt one of his ribs 'crack' loudly.  
  
**  
  
Kagome cringed when she heard the 'crack' of Inuyasha's ribs as one of them broke.   
  
She could see the look of pain on his handsome face and her heart went out to him.   
  
'I've got to help him.' She thought. She pushed herself to her feet and began to stagger towards Inuyasha. But she stopped when a thought suddenly struck her mind. 'I can't defeat him. He's to strong with the Shikon no Tama.'   
  
Kagome began to think of all the spells and incantations she had learned during her years of training of being a miko.  
  
She only knew of one spell that would help in this situation. It would take all of her miko power and her physical energy and it could even possibly kill her. But she couldn't let this monster called Naraku live.  
  
She quickly made her way over to the root that was constricting Inuyasha and she laid her hands on it. Sending purifying power through her hands an into the root.  
  
The root began to shrivel up and it released its grip on Inuyasha, causing him to fall to the ground with a 'thud'.   
  
Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha, winching as the wound in her side began to bleed again. She knelt down by the hanyou and helped him sit up.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.  
  
Inuyasha opened his amber colored eyes and saw Kagome's face. He frowned. "I thought I told you not to move!" He said and sat up.  
  
Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. "I couldn't just sit over there and watch while you were getting hurt by Naraku." She said.   
  
She inspected the wound in Inuyasha's shoulder. "This is bad. I don't have to be a doctor to tell you that." She said.  
  
Inuyasha gently pushed away her hand. "Feh, its nothing that won't heal." He said in his usual arrogant self.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, then got a serious look on her face. "Inuyasha, Naraku is next to impossible to defeat now that he has the jewel." She began and stood up.  
  
Inuyasha stood also. "I'll figure out some way to defeat him." He said and retrieved his sword that had reverted back to a normal sword.  
  
Kagome laid a hand on his un-injured shoulder. "I have already figured it out." She said as he turned to face her.  
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked, his full attention now on Kagome. They were hidden from Naraku's view by the large, shriveled up root.  
  
Kagome looked into his amber eyes. "I know a spell I can do. It will drain Naraku of his power and make him powerless and easy to defeat. I'll just need him to be distracted for a few minutes while I prepare the spell." She said, still looking into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. "Will do." He said. He hesitated for a moment then quickly leaned in and caught Kagome's lips in a soft kiss.   
  
Kagome barely had time to register what was going on before Inuyasha had broke away and jumped over the tree root and she heard the battle between him and Naraku resume.  
  
She brought her hand up and touched her lips. 'Wow, he kissed me.' She thought dreamily. She suddenly shook her head, angry with herself. 'Snap out of it! Now is not the time to go all ga ga! I've gotta help Inuyasha!' She scolded herself and began to chant the spell.  
  
She heard Inuyasha cry out just as she finished chanting the spell. She stood, letting her miko power float her over the root that block her view of Inuyasha and Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha had been knocked to the floor, a gash could be seen through the torn fabric of his pants.   
  
Naraku looked at her with a smirk. "Ah, the little miko has decided yo save me the trouble of searching for her.  
  
"You're a coward!" Kagome yelled at him, trying to get him angry. The spell would not work unless Naraku used his powers against her.  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. "A coward, am I? And why, might I ask, am I a coward? I seem the one to be winning the battle. I was not the one who was in hiding through mist of this battle. All in all, it seems that you are the coward, miko." He said in a placid sounding voice.  
  
Kagome fought not to loose her temper. "You are a coward! You use these roots and these bees instead of your own power!" She retorted.  
  
Naraku once again raised his brow. "I shall prove I am not a coward." He said, his voice slightly irritated. Naraku raised both of his hands and sent black power flying towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt a grim smile come over her face. 'Perfect.' She thought as she quickly raised her own pink glowing hands.  
  
Dark energy collided with pure energy.   
  
Kagome's softly pink glowing hands began to absorbed the energy coming from Naraku.   
  
"What's this?!" Naraku yelled as he tried to cut off his attack, but he failed.   
  
It was like Kagome was sucking the energy right out of him with this one attack of his. "Release me!" He yelled and tried to stop his attack.  
  
Kagome could feel herself begin to weaken and her miko power ebb away. 'Just a few more minutes.' She thought and fought to keep her body from shaking from exhaustion.  
  
Kagome felt the last of Naraku's energy flow from his body. "Inuyasha, now!" She called out to the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha summoned his hanyou energy and pushed himself to a standing position, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and his leg. He picked up the Tetsuiga and rushed at Naraku. "Die!" He yelled as he sliced downward with his sword.  
  
Naraku screamed in defeat as the Tetsuiga's energy pierced his body, disintegrating it to nothing but a pile of ash and smoke.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and turned to face Kagome. But his face changed quickly to one of worry and concern as he saw Kagome.  
  
She was laying on the ground, her eyes closed and Inuyasha could not tell if she was breathing or not.  
  
He dropped the sword to the ground and rushed over to Kagome. He fell to his knees, close to her head.  
  
"Kagome?" He questioned as gently took the woman in his arms. He brought his hand up to her neck and sighed in relief when he found Kagome's pulse. And if he listened closely he could hear her heart beating strongly.  
  
"Kagome?" He called her name again, gently shaking her.  
  
Kagome groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. "In-Inuyasha?" She stammered slightly as she focused her eyes on his face.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and brushed a strand of her shiny black hair out of her face. "What were you thinking? Are you crazy? You could've been killed!" He scolded, but his words were not harsh. They were soft and worried sounding.  
  
"Did we get him?" Kagome replied with a question of her own.  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly down at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, we got him good." He replied, rubbing her cheek with his hand.  
  
Kagome smiled softly. "That's good." She said. She frowned as she looked at Inuyasha's still bleeding shoulder. "What about you? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confident smirk. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a scratch." He replied and sat Kagome up in a sitting position.  
  
Kagome's soft smile returned. "I'm glad that your okay, Inuyasha." She whispered as her brown eyes slowly drifted shut.  
  
Inuyasha also smiled as he scooped the raven haired girl up in his arms and placed the Tetsuiga back in its sheath. "I'm glad your okay, too, Kagome." He said and began to walk out of the building.  
  
~*~Five days later~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his house and on to his front porch. He stopped in the doorway, watching the beautiful woman on his porch swing scratch Demon's ears.  
  
Kagome lifted her head up and caught Inuyasha's eye and she smiled warmly at him.   
  
Inuyasha was about to return the smile, but it turned into a frown as he heard the sound of running feet coming from behind him.   
  
Before he could move out of the way, a little body threw itself around his neck, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Hiya, Inuyasha!" A little boys voice said happily.  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh as she watch Shippo climb on Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. After Kagome had woken up at the hospital after the battle with Naraku, Shippo had been ecstatic.   
  
Inuyasha saw the bond that the miko and the small child had formed. So, he had made a few phone calls and had gotten to adopt Shippo on one condition.  
  
Inuyasha reached up and lifted Shippo off of his shoulders. "Hey, runt." He said as he ruffled the boys red hair.  
  
Shippo giggled.  
  
Inuyasha sat Shippo down on the ground. "Why don't you take Demon in the house and feed him?" He suggested.  
  
Shippo nodded his head. "Okay. C'mon, Demon!" He called and the large Great Dane came rushing after Shippo as he ran into the house.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and walked over to Kagome, who was now standing by the porch railing, watching the sun as it slowly set out over the country side.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Kagome sighed happily and leaned back against Inuyasha's strong, muscular chest.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's happy face. "Kagome, are you happy here with me?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
Kagome glanced up at his unsure sounding voice. "Of course I'm happy here with you. I've never been so happy in my life. And I can say that now and know that it's the truth." She said with a slight giggle.  
  
Inuyasha brought his hands up on Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face him. He still seemed extremely nervous. "Kagome, do you love me?" He asked, beginning to fidget.  
  
Kagome gave him a quizzical look but answered him with confidence. "Of course I love you, Inuyasha. You are my life now." She said and brought her hand up and caressed his cheek gently.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his face into her soft hand before he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Kagome. I want to ask you something." He said, sounding more nervous than he did in the beginning.  
  
Kagome was know throughly confused by the way Inuyasha was acting. "What do you want to ask me, Inuyasha?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed loudly and took Kagome's right hand in his. "Kagome, I love you more than life itself. You are my everything. You are my present, my future, my life." He paused there and played with Kagome's ring finger.  
  
He reached his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.  
  
Kagome's eyes were beginning misty and she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Inuyasha." She whispered his name.  
  
Inuyasha opened the box to reveal a small golden band with three small diamonds. "Kagome, I want to spend today, tomorrow, and forever with you. Will you be my mate? Will you marry me?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on Kagome's beautiful face.  
  
Kagome chocked back a sob as tears slid slowly down her face. "Inuyasha!" She cried happily and lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a death grip.  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Does this mean yes?" He asked, still smiling down at his soon-to-be-mate.  
  
Kagome laughed and pulled back slightly. "It does, you silly puppy." She said, her face beaming with happiness.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and slowly leaned down towards her face, locking his lips with Kagome's soft lips.   
  
The kiss was long, loving, and full of promises for the future that they would have together.  
  
"Does this mean that I'm gonna have a mama and a papa again?" A voice asked behind them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Shippo, his head tilted to the side in question.  
  
Kagome laughed again and motioned for the child to come over to them.  
  
Shippo, exited to be included in the embrace, ran towards them and jumped into Kagome's arms, snuggling between her and Inuyasha.  
  
"It sure does mean you have a mama and papa." Kagome replied to his question softly, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
Inuyasha was also smiling softly at the two. He ruffled Shippo's red hair softly. "Yeah, so you better learn to stay out of trouble, runt." He said, trying to sound gruff, but not succeeding.  
  
Shippo smiled then suddenly launched himself at Inuyasha and wrapped his small arms around his neck tightly. "What ever you say... Papa." He said and let go of Inuyasha's neck just as quickly as he had hugged him. Shippo ran out to the yard and began to play with Demon.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and wrapped his arms once again around Kagome's waist, nuzzling her neck and making her giggle.  
  
Kagome leaned back against him, sighing in contentment. 'I have a family again. I have Sango, who's turned into something like an older sister to me, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo,' and here she looked up at Inuyasha. 'I've got Inuyasha.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was staring at him. He glanced down and smiled at her.  
  
Kagome returned the smile. "I love you, Inuyasha." She said, snuggling deeper into his embrace.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly at those words. "I love you too, Kagome." He said, kissing her once again.  
  
They both looked out over the land before them, watching as the sun sank low behind the trees, each thinking about their future they would have together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~blows nose on a tissue~ I love endings like that. ~sighs~ Sadly, this is the end of my first fanfiction Amnesia. I hope you all have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing it, and I hope I will see your names in my future reviews for my future stories. Till then.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


End file.
